


It's Who We Are

by Quiet_crash



Series: Idols of Alagaesia [11]
Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon!Leo, Gen, Rider!Suho, dragon!daehyun, dragon!himchan, dragon!hyuk, dragon!kris, dragon!ravi, dragon!zelo, rider!hakyeon, rider!hongbin, rider!jaehwan, rider!jongup, rider!yongguk, rider!youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 40,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_crash/pseuds/Quiet_crash
Summary: Alagaesia prospers when the Riders flourish. There aren't many evils that can shake this foundation.Surprise attacks from the shadows are always effective though.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok look this is kind of pathetic but. I feel so guilty because I am trying to write and not much gets written. So I'm posting this in hopes that having it open will be a kick enough to get my muse to activate properly.
> 
> Also this is an attempt at a longer fic you guys wish me luck.

Junmyeon sat in his office, face hidden in his hands, eyes stinging from lack of sleep.

 

In front of him was a report.

 

It contained the notes of one of his Riders who, on the way from her mission, happened upon a small village. Her dragon was the one who had said something was not right with it and they decided to check it out. The village turned out to be completely and utterly deserted. The pair searched one house and decided it must have been abandoned and quite recently, although the homely disarray of the things still in the house surprised them. As did the fact that all cupboards, including the food storage, were full.

 

Junmyeon ran his eyes across the text for the umpteenth time.

 

“ _Slightly baffled but not yet alarmed we decided to search a few other houses. Having went inside I could tell that all were in the same state. Rinalia carefully checked the upper floors but there was nothing except for unmade beds._

 

_It wasn't until we reached the main square that we understood what really happened in this place._

 

_Leader, that image will be burned in our minds forever._

 

_There, in the very middle was a huge pile of bones. I am certain it was enough for the whole village of people. All carefully stripped of meat and broken for the marrow._

 

_We buried them and checked the accursed place for signs of the creatures that have killed all those people. Neither inside the village nor anywhere around it. We were very through but no traces were left.”_

 

The words still made Junmyeon's stomach clench with roiling nausea. He had a total of four reports that described similar occurrences. Similar terrible, horrifying-

 

 _Junmyeon, stop,_ Yifan rumbled worriedly.

 

 _I can't, Yifan. This is getting out of control._ Junmyeon's mental voice was tired and panicked. _Four villages all over Alagaesia decimated in less than three weeks! No traces left, no witnesses, not one sighting! We are supposed to protect people and yet the Ra'zacs are playing with us as if we were blind and deaf children!_

 

 _Loosing sleep over it won't help anybody. We need to do something about this, you're right, but it doesn't rest on your shoulders alone. You lead the Order of Riders and Dragons. They all pledged to serve the people of Alagaesia and protect them,_ Yifan reminded him.

 

_Are you suggesting we follow in D_ _ælan's footsteps?_

 

_I think it's time we go hunting. And this time we do it right._

 

For a long while there was an expectant and thoughtful silence. It was Junmyeon who broke it, leaning heavily on his dragon's paw and heaving a sigh.

 

_So be it then._


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here comes the main body of the story, which is going to be about B.A.P . VIXX is going to come a little later in the story but they will be there, it's one of my favourite parts.
> 
> Thank you so much for your support and I hope you like this chapter!

“Youngjae don't bend your knees. Ringmar is supposed to better your flexibility but you can't cheat with it,” Yongguk chided the huffing elf.

 

The three riders were gathered together in a shade of a big tree working on their flexibility instead of the usual sword practice on the account of the day being unusually hot. Yongguk, who kept up with his training regimen religiously and thanks to that maintained a decent form, observed his trainees as they went from pose to pose, each one more difficult than the previous.

 

Jongup was calmly doing the exercises, unruffled and methodical. Youngjae on the other hand, try as he might, just couldn't bend his body in some of the more difficult positions. Yongguk made a mental note to have them doing Ringmar more often.

 

“You said we would do something relaxing,” Youngjae puffed irritably.

 

Yongguk snorted. “Ringmar _is_ relaxing, provided you didn't slack off badly enough to make it a challenge.”

 

Youngjae scoffed but didn't say anything more. For one, he did skip evening stretching exercises sometimes. Besides, for his mentor this actually did count as relaxing. There was no frown on his face, his voice was light and -good gods- teasing, a hint of an amused smile on his thin lips. For once Yongguk wasn't watching them like a hawk and demanding “again” in case of anything being performed less than perfectly.

 

So with a put-upon sigh Youngjae ceased his grumbling and actually focused on exercising his body.

 

That's how the dragons found them, fresh from their own training. Daehyun and Junhong were both winded but happy, tailing Himchan as he led them to where their Riders excercised. They'd had a very successful training session at the end of which Himchan praised them, which didn't happen often.

 

The three sat nearby in a patch of sunlight, observing their riders as they completed the last position of the sequence. Youngjae immediately plopped on the ground and starfished, panting just a little. Jongup looked at him with a slight smile and then turned to greet Junhong and the other dragons. The sun rays reflecting off of his dragon's bright scales had him squinting.

 

 _I need to have them doing Ringmar more often,_ Yongguk said to Himchan, also looking at Youngjae.

 

 _Youngjae would certainly benefit from that,_ his dragon said, mentally surrounding Yongguk in a hug. _He had to bend his knees a few times. You're in a good mood today,_ he observed.

 

Yongguk hummed in agreement. _Today reminds me of the day you hatched,_ he admitted. Himchan rumbled happily but couldn't resist poking fun at Yongguk's tan cheeks colouring slightly.

 

Meanwhile Daehyun slinked over to where his rider was sprawled on the ground and nudged him with his snout. _Jae, are you alive?_

 

 _Just barely,_ Youngjae said dramatically. _I hate Ringmar._

 

 _But it's supposed to help you with your sharp-stick-waving, I thought you wanted to be good at that,_ Daehyun teased.

 

 _Unfortunately._ Youngjae sighed as if the weight of the world was resting on his bony shoulders. _How was your day?_

 

 _Himchannie praised us today. We went hunting and it was very challenging because the sun's so bright today and it made us super visible but I caught a boar!_ Daehyun gushed.

 

_It was probably old and chewy._

 

 _It was not!_ Daehyun screeched indignantly and pulled up the memory of his prey laying mangled on the forest floor. The boar was indeed not old and looked perfectly delicious. At least to the dragon. Youngjae grimaced at the sight of the dead animal but congratulated his partner nonetheless. Dragons were definitely carnivorous predators and Youngjae was used to it but it didn't mean that the sight of Daehyun's dinners didn't turn his stomach.

 

Many a time he had sat deep in a meditative state and he's met a few boars. He's met all kinds of living creatures and that's why he, as all other elves and Riders, abstained from eating meat. The thought of consuming flesh of a being he has felt on such a deep level was deeply unsettling.

 

 _Serves you right_ , Daehyun huffed, then made himself comfortable at his side and excitedly started telling him all about the rest of his day. As images and sensations of the sun-dappled forest and clear sky filled his mind, Youngjae closed his eyes, feeling all his muscles relax, and smiled.

 

Jongup and Junhong likewise made themselves comfortable, though they were certainly nowhere near Daehyun and Youngjae's level. Those two looked about to fall asleep. Jongup was honestly glad for the break but truthfully, he hoped they would get to do something more exciting today than stretching exercises. He did those on his own every morning either way.

 

Junhong showed him his day, sharing the excitement of the hunt, the triumph of catching his prey and the pride that the stag didn't suffer much, killed with one fast snap of Junhong's strong jaws. The satisfaction of a full belly and the delight of being worthy of Himchannie's praise.

 

Jongup's face scrunched in a smile, eyes disappearing into endearing half moons as he congratulated his dragon.

 

However, the peace didn't last long. The resting group was interrupted by the appearance of a messenger from the Head Dragon Rider with a grim look on his face. The man apologized for intruding but nonetheless delivered his message.

 

“Yongguk, Himchan, you're being summoned by Junmyeon.”

 

Suddenly the warm sun didn't feel as relaxing. Youngjae's eyes shot open, Junhong's eyes widened, the youngest dragon looking from Jongup to their mentors.

 

“We'll be right there,” Yongguk said, standing up and dusting off his tunic. The messenger nodded and left.

 

 _Well, we're going to go and see what our illustrious Leaders want, you be good, kids,_ Himchan said as his Rider climbed into the saddle and then he and Yongguk were gone.

 

Daehyun, Junhong, Youngjae and Jongup all looked at one another, an uneasy silence between them. Noone needed to voice their worry because once Junmyeon announced his war, what else could he want their mentors for? He would send them somewhere far away and dangerous and the only thing they, as trainees could do… was train.

 

–

 

When Himchan landed in front of the main headquarters Junmyeon was just finishing writing a missive, Yifan seated near the verandah.

 

“Yongguk, Himchan, good morning,” Junmyeon greeted. “How are you?”

 

 _Good morning, Leaders,_ Himchan returned as Yongguk slid from his back and lightly landed on the ground. _Pretty well, all things considered. The kids are training hard and things've been quiet. Though that's about to change, I presume._

 

“And you're right,” Junmyeon admitted.

 

“Are you going to send us out?” Yongguk inquired.

 

 _Indeed. You'll be patrolling the northern part of the Spine and the stretch of land between the mountains and Du Weldenvarden. The Ceunon-Osilon line would be your southmost. That area is sparsely populated and therefore we rarely check on it. The Ra'zacs could be nesting there._ Yifan explained.

 

“Understood. When are we going? Our students are close to finishing their training but nonetheless we would like to find someone suitable as replacement for us to guide them until the end,” Yongguk said after a moment of silence, taking over the conversation for Himchan, whose thoughts were unusually anxious. The Rider sensed it had to do with their kids but other than that he didn't listen, instead focusing on their Leaders.

 

“If I remember correctly, they're specializing in magic and firebreathing, the elder pair, and the younger ones are more physical?” Junmyeon asked.

 

“Yes, Junhong and Jongup are specialists in close combat,” Yongguk nodded.

 

“Good. Don't worry then, I'll find them someone to take over for you.”

 

 _You're leaving tomorrow,_ Yifan added. That jarred Himchan from whatever he's been thinking about and he reared back, surprised.

 

_So soon?_

 

_There's been another attack. Yazuac. No survivors._

 

Yongguk sucked in a breath. “We'll be ready.”

 

 _How long?_ Himchan asked.

 

 _As long as need be. I'm afraid there's no timeline for this war,_ Yifan said, gentling his tone a little. _The enemy is too unpredictable._

 

 _Then note it down in the Eldunari records. I'll be leaving mine with my kids,_ Himchan said. Yifan's breath left his huge chest in a whoosh as he nodded, blown away by the magnitude of emotion hidden in that sentence.

 

“Are you sure?” Junmyeon asked, clearly shocked. “You're young still.”

 

Himchan turned to look at his Rider. Yongguk sent him wordless reassurance and support, putting his hand on Himchan's leg. The dragon's resolve strengthened.

 

 _I am sure. It would put both myself and Yongguk, as well as our trainees, at peace. It would also be beneficial to you, in case we needed to communicate and had no means to do it via magic. I know that due to my age the Eldunari will be small but I do not care for how much energy it will be capable of holding. You're sending us into potentially lethal danger and these kids are more than just our trainees. We care for them like our own. I will not leave them to worry, waiting for our return when we might never do,_ Himchan said.

 

Junmyeon wordlessly bent his head in the wake of those words and that was that.

 

–

 

“So, when are we going?” Youngjae asked before Himchan even touched the ground. Yongguk sighed.

 

 _You are not going anywhere,_ Himchan stressed the first word. Youngjae bristled.

 

“So _you_ two are being sent who know where and we four are to stay here? Are you at least going with someone else?” he demanded.

 

_It's a stealth mission, Youngjae, flocks are not really a good strategy for those._

 

“Oh, fantastic. So you're going alone somewhere dangerous and _we_ are staying here? How long will you be gone?”

 

“We don't know yet,” Yongguk said gently. And then, seeing the younger rider's lips thinning and eyes narrowing, he added “We are just going to be patrolling the northern parts of the Spine and the land between the mountains and Du Weldenvarden, just in case the enemy might hide there, it's not even far from here. If we ever need backup, which we probably won't, it will come swiftly. Don't worry.”

 

 _How are we not to worry?_ Daehyun whined anxiously, echoed by Junhong. Himchan carefully avoided Jongup's big, sadly shining eyes.

 

 _Worry about your training first,_ he said. _Speaking of. Junmyeon is going to assign you someone in our stead, be ready for that and I expect you to treat whoever it is with more respect than you do our orders,_ he sniffed with fake indignance. _You'll have a few days to prepare yourself mentally for the switch._

 

“Few days?” Jongup repeated, confused. “Won't you train us until you have to go?”

 

Himchan barely suppressed the involuntary sound that built up in his throat at the sad inquiry. Yongguk sighed heavily. “We're leaving tomorrow.”

 

“TOMORROW?!” Youngjae screeched in absolute fury. Daehyun's keen of distress mixed with his rider's yelling creating an awful cacophony. Jongup's eyes were wide and fearful, the bond he shared with Junhong almost physically vibrating with shock and concern and dismay.

 

“Why?” the youngest rider asked quietly, eyes boring into his leaders. Yongguk couldn't smother the painful stab in his heart when he met those big, glittering eyes helplessly expressing Jongup's sorrow.

 

“You know that the Ra'zacs have been attacking villages all around Alagaesia, right? Head Dragon Rider and Yifan-elda received a report about another raid. Yazuac. There were no survivors.”

 

Youngjae gasped quietly, he and Daehyun growing silent. Yongguk took advantage of the occasion and continued speaking.

 

“We are Riders. We vowed to train and fight for the sole purpose of maintaining peace and safety in Alagaesia for all its citizens. The people from Yazuac and other villages that were attacked were brutally murdered and their bodies consumed. We cannot let that go. You understand this, don't you?”

 

The kids were silent but Yongguk knew they did. He could see it in their faces.

 

 _I know all this looks pretty bad,_ Himchan took over. _But we are more than ready to do our duty. It is dangerous, I won't lie, but we have years of training to fall back on in case anything happens and we might not even find anything._

 

 _But if you do,_ Daehyun whispered, _training might not be enough. Why can't we go with you? We could help!_

 

_I know you want to help but Daehyun, if it might be dangerous for me and Yongguk I don't even want to think what could happen to you kids._

 

“We are almost finished with training!” Youngjae persuaded.

 

“'Almost' makes a big difference, Youngjae. At this moment in time you're not ready.” Yongguk replied steadfastly.

 

“But-”

“Youngjae.” The boy's mouth shut with an audible clack of his teeth. Frustration radiated from him in waves. Yongguk gentled his tone. “You've grown so much since we first met, you all have. Himchan and I, we see it and we're so proud of you. But even if the decision was mine to make, and it is not, I would not let you come before you graduated. First, because there are still things you need to learn. And second, fighting Ra'zacs is no easy thing to do. Even elves struggle to match some of them. Riders have the advantage of their weapons. Our swords can cut through their exoskeletons with relatable ease. Without those swords you're at a disadvantage.”

 

“You said you might not even encounter them,” Youngjae tried half-heartedly one last time.

 

“We might or we might not. But if we did and you weren't adequately prepared, that could end in a tragedy.”

 

Yongguk barely suppressed a shudder at his own words. Youngjae or Jongup, Daehyun or Junhong, dead in his imagination, this time not by swords but torn to bloody pieces by sharp beaks and talons.

 

_Pink scales dyed rusty from stale blood clotted among them. Torn throat spilling crimson rivers instead of their famous pinkish flames._

 

 _A golden wing in gory tatters, a hint of metal from an earring gleaming underneath it in a horrible parody of Junhong and Jongup's_ _normal_ _sleeping arrangement._

 

Himchan's mind, already in turmoil from the guilt and fear, flashed with irritation and the images disappeared, replaced by shredded carcasses of the enemy. In a typical dragon fashion - the best way of dealing with fear was to kill it, obviously.

 

Yongguk banished the imagery alltogether, forcing himself to focus on the present. Death and gore was replaced by big eyes and anxious expressions, their kids still standing before them, defeated and dejected.

 

“Lets just get some sleep, okay?” he rasped quietly, shuffling past them to go into the house.

 

Himchan nuzzled the tops of the younger dragons' heads, and then their riders' too, trying to reassure them. _It's going to be okay, I promise. And you know there's no force on this planet that would keep us from attending your guys graduation. Keep your chins up and train hard and we'll see each other again sooner than you think, okay?_

 

Daehyun, who usually claimed annoyance with Himchan's touchy ways, this time leaned into the elder dragon's touch, making a dejected sound of acquiescance.

 

 _Good kid. Then come inside and lets get some sleep._ Himchan directed them all towards the house he shared with his Rider with further nudges and prods. Privately, he sent to Yongguk a thought.

 

_Do not dare to enter your bed. The kids are staying the night, you're sleeping next to me. We'll pack in the morning._

 

Yongguk's mind was a cloud of misery as he replied an affirmation. Somehow Himchan knew that this state wouldn't change for a while.

 

Not until they came back.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are fairly quick because 1) I get comments from lovely people (no comments = no chapters, I need to know what you think) and 2) I've had most of this written for a couple of months now. Wait till we get further into the story, it's going to be equal parts great and painful, trying to get a chapter out once a week (that's the goal for later, one chapter a week, wish me luck).
> 
> Seriously, huge thanks again to all the people that commented, you are the reason why I'm writing.

During the evening the kids had been inconsolable, constantly torn between fear and anger and sadness.

 

They spent the night. Youngjae had been silent in his fury, but neither he nor any of the others so much as thought of leaving. They made themselves comfortable and tried to soak up their mentors' presence for as long as they could.

 

When morning came they all gathered to bid Himchan and Yongguk goodbye. The leaders' hearts hurt when they looked upon the dispirited kids they came to think of as almost their own.

 

There was still one thing to do before they left though. It was making Himchan almost as nervous as the mission itself but he knew there was no point in stalling now.

 

 _I guess it's time, isn't it?_ Himchan said to his partner. Yongguk sent him a wave of reassurance, stroking the smooth scales on his side. Himchan took a deep breath, readying himself.

 

 _Kids_ , he began drawing their attention to himself. _I know you are worried. Yongguk and I are worried as well. We know the dangers of this mission. We know that if something goes horribly wrong… we could not come back._ Junhong's quiet whine of distress almost broke his heart so he went on hastily. _That is why I have decided to trust you with a very precious gift that might alleviate those worries just a bit._

 

Youngjae frowned before he seemed to realize something as his eyes widened and he sucked in a startled breath. A second later Daehyun flared his wings in surprise, no doubt picking up on his partner's revelation. Junhong and Jongup looked to them, confused, before focusing back on Himchan.

 

“You don't mean-” Youngjae whispered.

 

 _Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup, Junhong. Will you accept the gift of my Eldunari?_ Himchan asked. Such a simple question; but then those simplest ones tended to be the hardest ones as well.

 

“It's a huge honour, Himchan-elda,” Jongup said quietly but fervently. “We will keep it safe, protect it with our lives if need be,” he promised. Himchan almost visibly deflated, relief taking place of his earlier anxiety. He didn't exactly expect his trust to _not_ be repaid with their respect and love but however much he reasoned with himself his heart still trembled at the thought of putting his whole _self_ in the care of those young boys.

 

At Jongup's solemn words, Yongguk stepped forward with a secure bundle in his arms. Himchan had expelled his heart of hearts early in the morning, before the kids woke, preferring to do it in private with only his Rider as a witness. It had been a comfort when the Eldunari landed in Yongguk's waiting arms. Yongguk was already connected with Himchan so the additional bit of closeness as he held his dragon's very soul in the crystal, connecting to it deeply through touch, having Himchan's whole being at his fingertips, was not distressing to either.

 

Now, the black Eldunari, safely swaddled in cloth and additionally put in a sturdy bag, was transferred into Youngjae's arms. The young elf made sure his hold was secure, blinking tears from his eyes and looking up into Himchan's eyes, seeking his mind out and sending him the tangled mess of his feelings; overwhelming gratitude, still very much present anxiety and a few others that all together made his heart feel way too small. The others joined his effort, likewise baring themselves to Himchan in return for his trust and love and the elder dragon nuzzled each of them affectionately before stepping back and unfurling his wings.

 

Yongguk made his own goodbyes and then climbed into his place on Himchan's back, tightening the loops of the stirrups as the dragon tensed all muscles and then jumped, wings beating the air in powerful strokes.

 

And then, just like that, they were gone.

 

–

 

Youngjae, Jongup and the dragons looked on as Himchan's silhouette became smaller and smaller until he disappeared completely in the distance. Then they went back inside, unanimously deciding to not leave Himchan and Yongguk's home for the time being, surprisingly affected by the knowledge that from this moment forward they were on their own. Arguing with themselves that Himchan and Yongguk weren't _dead_ , they were just away for some time, and it wasn't even the first time, didn't seem to help.

 

Jongup puzzled over why was that, seated curled in the main living area of their mentors' home (it felt almost more familiar to him than his and Junhong's own quarters). It's not like their mentors never went on a dangerous mission before. There were times that they came back bruised and tired (one time Himchan had even let Youngjae and himself treat his wing because Yongguk had been too tried to close the holes left by arrows; they were small compared to Himchan's wing size but Jongup had been dismayed to realize that he could fit three of his fingers in each tear, those evidently had been some specially prepared arrows), there were times they exceeded their estimated mission time and didn't notify anyone, too absorbed in whatever they were dealing with.

 

Jongup supposed it had to be the uncertainty. And the word 'war' was very stimulating. Even though Jongup himself has never seen a war, much less took part in one, the images his mind immediately conjured up in connection to the word were gory and heavy with despair.

 

Jongup's gaze, hitherto aimlessly sweeping around Yongguk and Himchan's living room fell on the table and the sturdy chest situated on it.

 

In the chest was Himchan's Eldunari.

 

Jongup swallowed. He was still blown away by the magnitude of what the eldest dragon had done. During training, towards the end, young dragons were told about their hearts of hearts, one of the most precious and dangerous secrets dragons kept. Jongup remembered vividly as Junhong told him all he'd been told by Himchan and by the dragons themselves. The elf had been aware that dragons could exist within those gems when their bodies died. He had talked to them after all, numerous times. Junhong was told the basics and then the first-hand stories.

 

Sure, increasing your mental capacity sounded great and being able to always be with your Rider if only they kept your Eldunari close did too, but there were drawbacks much more serious than the loss of mobility that came with loss of the dragon body in case it died.

 

Like how the heart of hearts was more vulnerable than the dragon and whoever had it in their possession held the dragon's life in their hands. As long as it was the Rider or the Eldunari vault all was fine, but what if someone evil took possession of it?

 

And then there were more heartbreaking stories. Of finding themselves immobile and lonely in their Eldunaris, their Riders lost to them forever on the other side of life. Some dragons that lost their partners this way went mad with grief. Some distanced themselves from the world and remained locked inwards within their memories. Some begged anyone who they came in contact with to destroy the gem and let them follow after their Riders, unable to take the loss.

 

There were few who managed to recover and still help the Order through their wisdom. There was a reason why they were so revered and respected. Junhong had come back to Jongup trembling and spent an entire evening and night curled around him, so shaken he was by what he'd been told and shown by one of those old dragons who had battled through loss and lived on without their partner.

 

_Hundred hears have passed and the gaping holes in my soul has never scabbed. When she died half of my soul died with her. I have decided to remain here instead of following her, though the temptation was tremendous. But her loss is still as painful as it was back then. I've just grown used to it and learned how to manage it._

 

_So remember, young hatchling. Do not disgorge your heart of hearts unless you are completely sure that you are prepared to deal with the consequences._

 

So for Himchan to leave his Eldunari, comparatively small one for a heart of hearts, and in the hands of two pairs of trainees no less, well. Jongup was made fully aware of the amount of trust and love the elder dragon apparently harboured for him and Junhong and Youngjae and Daehyun, and he had to physically put his arms around his legs and hold them to his chest in order not to go open the chest and fish the precious gem out from its many protective layers, to hug it to himself and let Himchan know that he understood and he was so grateful and returned those feelings in full power.

 

He didn't do it. It's not like Himchan would mind, most likely he wouldn't. But it wouldn't do to bother them this early. Instead Jongup took all those emotions raging in his heart and transformed them into an unbreakable resolve to do his mentors proud.

 

Junhong, who had left him alone to work through the feelings in his own time, feeling Jongup's mind sharpening into clear resolution, joined the wordless promise, stoking the fire of his rider with his own flames.

 

United in their goal they felt unstoppable.

 

Sitting down for dinner that evening was a much more pleasant affair than breakfast had been. Jongup enjoyed his rediscovered peace of mind. It soon became clear that not everyone has managed to find it though.

 

“I don't like this,” Youngjae hissed angrily, putting his glass down on the table with a little more force than was strictly necessary. It made a loud clacking sound that added to his words, underlining them and his anger.

 

“None of us do,” Jongup answered quietly. Peace of mind he has found but happy he was not. Usually when they all met together to eat, Himchan and Daehyun would cause a commotion, inevitably drawing Youngjae into it, while Yongguk, Jongup and Junhong watched on amused, unless Junhong wanted to join in on the fun.

 

This time a stifling silence filled the places which their leaders usually occupied and the boys knew that only Himchan's annoying attitude and Yongguk's quiet warmth could really make it leave. Too bad they were to be unavailable for the forseeable future.

 

“I can't stand just sitting around and waiting to resume our training when they're out there.” Youngjae, in his displeasure, turned to anger.

 

 _Well what do you want to do then? Because I don't see what we can do except wait. We're powerless until we graduate,_ Daehyun said.

 

 _I can't wait to finish training,_ Junhong piped up. _Himchannie told me and Daehyun that we've got like, a couple of months before we are ready. He said they already talked to the Head Dragon Rider about that._

 

Youngjae stilled in his seat, mind whirring and digesting the information.

 

 _Jae?_ Daehyun asked, feeling Youngjae's brain filling with ideas. Everyone looked to the boy in curiosity.

 

“Normally,” the elder elf began slowly, “it's the masters that recommend their trainees to the Head Dragon Rider for graduation, right? They're the ones that hold power over the trainees' fate up until they become Riders themselves.”

 

“We know that. Where are you going with it?” Jongup asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

 

“The masters, mentors, are the ones that hold power over the trainees. But the Head Dragon Rider is the one they answer to. So technically, since our mentors are unavailable to make decisions about our training, who can we go to?” Youngjae explained.

 

 _But they said we were gonna get someone to substitute,_ Junhong pointed out.

 

“Clearly we haven't gotten anyone assigned yet. So how about we make a move first?”

 

 _You… are saying we should go to the Head Dragon Rider and ask for,_ _what exactly?_ _A_ _n early promotion?_ Daehyun asked.

 

“He could even let us go after Yongguk and Himchan.”

 

The boys sat in silence contemplating that for a while. Finally, Jongup blinked and said simply “I'm in.”

 

Junhong was clearly less convinced but the riders agreed, and then he remembered his and Jongup's resolve from before. That was enough. _Okay, lets ask them._

 

Everyone turned to look at Daehyun. _Oh what the hell, we're probably going to regret everything but if it gets us where we need to be then lets do it!_

 

Anticipation and determination filled the room with an electrifying aura, the boys' hearts beating fast and eyes sparkling for the first time since their mentors returned with the news.

 

Jongup smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive any mistakes, I've no beta and it's late but I really wanted to get this posted. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!  
> (If you wanna be extra nice leave me a comment I live for them.)
> 
> Have a nice day/night!


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to all the people who left me comments for the last chapter, you guys are fantastic and I love you.
> 
> There are allusions to fics I haven't written yet enjoy those little teasers.

Junhong and Daehyun spent the night curled up together tightly in Himchan's sleeping space. Youngjae and Jongup didn't go as far as to steal Yongguk's bed, instead opting to make use of the guest bedrooms (they were for guests only in name, Youngjae and Jongup had both picked their favourite one and kept spare changes clothes in the wardrobes, those were their rooms for all intents and purposes).

 

The next morning the atmosphere was full of nervous energy as they prepared to see their plan through. Intimidated by the very fact that they were going to talk- no, to _demand_ things from the Head Dragon Rider himself and his dragon, and that those things basically boiled down to breaking the rules of the Order (kind of) certainly didn't make any of the boys feel confident.

 

Yifan was scary and his Rider, despite a gentle and amiable appearance, wasn't the most important person in the Order for nothing.

 

So noone was exactly teeming with courage as they set out (to barge unannounced into Junmyeon's office, the more real it became the less smart it seemed) but if there was one thing that could be said about them it was that they were stubborn. One look at the chest still sitting on the living room table was enough to have them out of the door.

 

They were doing this because Himchan and Yongguk got assigned a mission that could result in an altercation with an overwhelming number of the enemy and they were assigned to go alone.

 

Like hell. There were four underlings slash friends for backup chomping at the bit to help and help they would, or they would be damned.

 

Thus, the sun was still climbing to its zenith when two young dragons approached the Order's headquarters, gracefully landing a respectful distance away from where Yifan was sitting on the patch of lush green grass not shredded by the claws of coming and going dragons. The great red dragon eyed them and huffed. He could already tell they were going to be bothersome.

 

Junmyeon stood, patiently waiting for the four to make their way closer. Pink and golden, those trainees have been on his mind since yesterday. Yongguk and Himchan's words have made him curious about them. Although they were dropping in without an invitation he was intrigued enough to hear what they wanted. _Probably inquire about their new teachers._

 

After exchanging standard greetings Junmyeon went straight to the point. “I presume you're here because your training is postponed until I find you some substitute for Yongguk and Himchan? Unless you already have someone in mind?” he asked.

 

After a beat of an awkward silence as the four exchanged looks the taller of the two riders stepped forward slightly, clearly choosing himself as the spokesperson.

 

“I'm afraid that's not why we're here, Leader,” he said.

 

Junmyeon lifted one brow. “No?”

 

“No. We are here to respectfully request a permission to join the mission of our mentors.”

 

 _Permission denied,_ Yifan growled, glaring. The pink dragon flinched but otherwise they all held their ground.

 

(Internally Junhong was suffering though. He hated making enemies and he hated especially if those enemies were his elders. To come here and make enemies of the _Leaders of the Order_ had his stomach hurting from stress. Thankfully he had Jongup with him and Jongup's controlled kind of anxiety and steady resolve were actually soothing him. Everything about Jongup was soothing. He was so thankful for his rider.)

 

“Why? We've almost finished our training, we could provide them with the backup they're lacking right now and increase their chances of actually coming back!” Youngjae argued (Argued! With the Leaders!).

 

Junmyeon mercifully ignored the decrease in respect with which he was addressed. “Because you are still not fully trained. I cannot let you go on a mission this high-level without supervision for each and I cannot send anyone with you, I have too few people as it is,” he explained patiently.

 

“We're not lacking much-”

 

“From what your mentors have been telling me you should have at least six months of training before anyone would consider you ready for duty. I'm sorry.” Junmyeon shook his head.

 

“And there's nothing that we can do?” Desperation rang clear in that sentence and Junmyeon could feel his heart softening. Those kids just wanted to make sure their mentors ( _brothers_? _Parents_? Junmyeon wondered. Because those bonds were certainly too strong for normal teacher-student relations.) “We-” here the boy took a deep breath, looking over his shoulder at the others, before continuing “We planned to go after them.”

 

 _Oho, interesting,_ Yifan commented privately to his Rider with a tiny bit of admiration. Outwardly, he snarled at them. None of them backed away.

 

“You are aware that what you are saying right now is dangerously close to mutiny?” Junmyeon said calmly, appraising the kids. The younger boy paled. That was all the reaction he got. He had to admit, they had balls. Clearly they cared about their careers but Yongguk and Himchan proved to be more important. Junmyeon could admire that, especially considering his own past.

 

He let them sweat in silence under his gaze for a few more moments before finally relenting. “If it was my predecessor you came to try this with he would have you grounded indefinitely,” he said and barely suppressed a smile as some tension seemed to leave the other trainee's body. Youngjae, was it?

 

_He's a sharp one, huh?_

 

 _You're so soft, Junmyeon,_ Yifan snickered in his mind.

 

“But you're not him, sir.”

 

“Indeed, I am not.” Junmyeon agreed.

 

 _You have two weeks. Prove that you can learn in two weeks what should take you six months normally and come back here to face our test. Then and only then will we consider letting you go._ Yifan was not surprised to see joy and excitement on the young faces. He was equal parts annoyed and endeared. Just like with their own trainees (now all graduated, Jongin and Kyungsoo just recently), he and Junmyeon let themselves be pestered into giving in. Unbelievable.

 

The trainees actually bowed ( _Now they show respect,_ Yifan snorted) and left, chased away by Yifan's glare, no doubt trying to disappear right away in case the Leaders changed their minds. _Kids are all the same, aren't they?_

Junmyeon's agreement was entirely too fond.

 

–

 

 _Do you think we did the right thing?_ Junmyeon asked him later in the evening.

 

 _Why, do you regret giving them a chance?_ Yifan asked back.

 

_No, but I can't help but worry. They're so young…_

 

 _It's not like we'll let them go without making sure they're ready. I'm certainly not going to go easy on them. If they actually pass then they deserve to go._ Yifan reassured his Rider. Junmyeon was always soft on young creatures, whether it be bunnies or baby deer or baby dragons and they equally baby riders. Even more so after they started training their own bunch of adepts.

 

Junmyeon felt protective of them to this day, even though they all passed their tests and became full-time Riders.

 

 _Not to mention we'd have a proper rebellion on our hands if we didn't agree to at least let them try,_ the dragon snorted.

 

 _It seems like Yongguk and Himchan's feelings are very much reciprocated,_ Junmyeon agreed with a smile.

 

_What are you smiling at, dolt, they undermined your authority._

 

_No, it's okay. Himchan and Yongguk might be their leaders but we are Himchan and Yongguk's Leaders. Can you imagine the terrific unit they're going to make though? Such strong bonds…_

 

 _So we're going to encourage the forming of separate units, huh?_ Yifan mused. _Soon we're going to have a proper army._

 

 _Don't be silly._ Junmyeon swatted him on the chest. _It's not like we're forcing those units, they are forming on their own and we are happy about that because it ensures loyalty and better performance,_ he said decisively.

 

 _Yes, those children today certainly exhibited a lot of loyalty,_ Yifan snorted. _It's like they don't trust neither our decision making nor Yongguk and Himchan's abilities._

 

 _To be fair they could use some backup. Who knows what they're going to find. You know as well as I do that the only reason they went alone is that we're understaffed and working blind._ Junmyeon admitted.

 

_You're just soft._

 

–

 

The messenger found Youngjae, Jongup and their dragons not in their houses but at their teacher's quarters, which he checked at the very last. His annoyance grew steadily every time it turned out his search had been futile but the satisfaction was all his in the end, just as soon as he delivered the message.

 

“Report to Rider Hakyeon and Taekwoon, they agreed to take over your training with consideration of your special circumstances” was all Junmyeon instructed him to say. And then he watched gleefully as the boys' faces clearly showed all stages of grief before he departed, giggling to himself on the way back to headquarters. Those guys were going to get the workout of their lives.

 

The Lee brothers were infamous for their crazy antics. The eldest one running around with his sword bare and trying to cut the others was a daily occurrence. It was anybody's guess how he managed to teach them anything but clearly his methods worked because the younger ones were definitely progressing fast. Maybe hands on really was the best way to gain experience.

 

And Hakyeon's dragon was exactly the same type of teacher. Though he appeared to resemble a sleepy cat most of the time, everyone who witnessed their rocky beginnings knew that image was very misleading. To this day it hasn't been established whether Taekwoon had actually tried to literally bite Hakyeon's head off or not but it looked nothing if not convincing. It was a miracle Sanghyuk was still alive considering his mischievous character.

 

Actually it was a miracle Sanghyuk's rider was alive too, they were clearly a very well-matched pair in this regard, to Hakyeon and Taekwoon's despair.

 

Meanwhile back at the house, Daehyun whimpered. _This is their punishment for our insolence, isn't it?_ _We're going to die._

 

 _Don't worry, Daehyunnie, I met Sanghyuk a few times and he says his brothers are nice people._ Junhong said encouragingly.

 

If it sounded a little flat noone said a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS: "Sanghyuk is a liar and a hellspawn", Daehyun said on the evening of their first training day with Hakyeon and Taekwoon and their trainees slash little brothers – Jaehwan and Sanghyuk and Hongbin and Wonshik. "The only nice one among all of them is Wonshik, the rest of them could be called that only when compared to that flying little snake."
> 
> “I think Taekwoon-elda is nice,” Jongup said.
> 
> "You've always been a little bit insane, Jonguppie…"
> 
> \--
> 
> comments = happiness


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIXX are here! Hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter. I had a blast. I think it shows because it's longer than others.

It was a little surreal how Daehyun both stalled and hurried to report to their new teachers. Stalled, because he was not at all eager to face them, considering their reputation. Hurried, because he trembled to think what would be done to him if he did not do as told, considering their reputation.

 

In the end Youngjae smacked him and told him to stop fidgeting because he had trouble fastening the straps of the saddle. And then they went.

 

Two dragons and their riders waited for them. One was purple, the scales mostly deeply dark, the colour gradually becoming lighter towards his belly and throat; Taekwoon. The other was a peculiar, interesting silvery-blue. Not just your usual sapphire blue, more sky blue topaz – the shades were lighter all over and additionally seemed to be as if covered in a thin layer of sparkly diamond dust.

 

It gave the impression of sharpness, elegance and delicacy all at once. Daehyun, sort of unusually coloured himself, freely appreciated the sight and felt himself becoming a little less nervous. It was nice to already feel some kind of kinship with their new training partners.

 

Landing a little closer than he had previously planned, the pink dragon folded his wings carefully avoiding smacking Youngjae in the process, and feeling his rider get ready to come down, helpfully stuck out his left front leg so the elf could use it as a walkway. Youngjae patted him on the neck to express his gratitude and gracefully slipped down to stand next to Jongup, looking towards their new teachers.

 

“Well hi there!” Hakyeon said, waving at them to come closer from where Daehyun and Junhong landed a few safe meters away. “Don't be shy, we're all nice people I swear.”

 

Taekwoon huffed and closed his eyes, sprawled on the ground in a heap of dark scales. Hakyeon ignored him blithely, the brilliant smile never leaving his face. “I am Hakyeon and this is my grumpy dragon Taekwoon. He looks scary but don't worry, deep down he's really nice.”  
  
“How deep exactly?” Youngjae asked cheekily.

 

“Very,” Hakyeon's trainee supplied with a gravelly serious look on his face. “Hi, I'm Hongbin.”

 

_And I am Wonshik,_ the big silvery blue dragon on whose leg Hongbin was leaning spoke next. _It's nice to meet you, I hope we'll get along well._

 

Junhong and Daehyun were in the middle of chorusing a reply when a piercing scream tore through the air. All the newcomers flinched, looking around in alarm, the riders' hands automatically going to their swords, dragons reflexively positioning themselves to be able to protect their respective partner and eliminate the danger once it's made itself known. Hongbin closed his eyes sighing. Wonshik reared back, surprised but only for a second. (They were in on it. They were almost always in on it. Hongbin might act as if he grew out of his childhood antics with Jaehwan but the reality was that he just got better at pretending to be innocent.)

 

Hakyeon jumped, grabbing his chest with one hand, putting the other on Taekwoon's side for stability, perhaps the most unsettled out of them all, save for Daehyun. But then he collected himself in a second.

 

“Jaehwan, we talked about this,” he groaned.

 

“You should have seen your faces,” a disembodied voice giggled before two bodies appeared seemingly from nowhere – a bubbly elf and a young, chestnut-coloured dragon, both howling with laughter.

 

Daehyun finally gave in and took a step back, only just repressing a whimper as Hakyeon drew his sword and launched himself at the elf who grabbed onto the dragon's neck, screaming “UP! SANGHYUK LIFT ME UP!!!” and cackling, safely out of his leader's reach.

 

Youngjae furrowed his brows. “Did you just bend the light around the two of you to pull a prank?” he asked in disbelief.

 

“I did!” the elf – Jaehwan – answered with a wide smile. “I also hid our presence from magic! Did you like it?”  
  
“No, we did _not_ like it you insufferable pest. I told you to play nice!” Hakyeon berated him.

 

“I heard they're going to train with us though, they should know what they're getting into!” Was the playful answer.

 

_Hi, Sanghyuk!_ Junhong greeted amiably. Jongup just waved at everyone collectively, not sure what was going on. They were still at introductions, right? Waving was good, right?

 

_And I thought Himchannie was mad. He's a paragon of sanity compared to these two,_ he thought to himself and Junhong snickered.

 

_Hey Junhong!_ The reddish-brown dragon cocked his head to the side (causing Jaehwan, still dangling from his neck, to shriek). _So these are your friends?_

 

_Yes! This is my rider, Jonguppie, you've met before. And there are Daehyun and his rider Youngjae. Youngjae is good at magic, just like your rider!_ Junhong introduced them.

 

Meanwhile Hakyeon had sheathed his sword and was eyeing the newcomers. Aside from the pink dragon they all seemed to be taking the situation well. Hakyeon could relate. It took time to get used to his brothers' brand of insanity. It seemed that Sanghyuk and the golden dragon knew each other, too, for they seemed to be holding a conversation. He sighed. _Jaehwan and Sanghyuk are in for one hell of a training today._

 

_I will make Sanghyuk regret this joke,_ Taekwoon promised, sinister thoughts of exhausting exercises and miniscule breaks circling his mind. Jaehwan has always been a lively person but before he bonded with Sanghyuk he was also less likely to cause mischief and more to just play the mood maker. Now, very well aware that Hakyeon hated jump scares and sneak attacks, he despite that sometimes gave in to his dragon's cajoling and aided him in his schemes.

 

Fair is fair, noone ever really got hurt in their pranks but today it was the principle of the thing. (And Hakyeon didn't need any more stress today. Taekwoon didn't need it either but he at least was already known for his temper.)

 

Finally, Hakyeon clapped his hands drawing everyone's attention. “Okay! Lets see what we are dealing with and then we'll think of how to help you reach your goal!”

 

–

 

So they began with Ringmar, to Youngjae's deep regret. The regret got washed away in a sea of amazement as it quickly became clear that Hakyeon was somewhat of an expert. His flexibility was unreal. The only one who could match him among them was Jongup. As they moved from the basics to more advanced positions, one by one Youngjae, Hongbin and Jaehwan stopped at their limits and pretended to do some simple stretches to wind down, in reality just sitting and taking it in as Hakyeon and Jongup twisted their bodies into hitherto unknown to Youngjae positions that looked supremely uncomfortable but served only to put a small wrinkle of concentration on his younger friend's brow. It was kind of amazing.

 

Meanwhile, Taekwoon gathered the dragons and took them up to the sky to see how they fared themselves. Agility and endurance were the skills he was testing, calling out command after command and looking carefully. Junhong certainly lived up to the high expectations born after Junmyeon and Yifan talked to he and Hakyeon.

 

As they struggled in the air, Hakyeon ended the Ringmar practice, his eyes sparkling with approval at the young elf's performance. “Very good,” he praised. “Now, lets see how you fare when you've got a sword in your hand and an enemy in front of you!”

 

He turned to go get his practise sword and noticed Jaehwan, Hongbin and Yongjae all sprawled on the ground, poorly pretending to do stretches. “What are you doing, you lazy-bones! Up, up and swords in hand! There's much to do and not a lot of time so move! Youngjae, I will spar with you first and then with Jongup. I need to asses you both individually, get ready.”

 

Youngjae nodded and mentally prepared himself to suffer. And suffer he did. Hakyeon didn't destroy him immediately, that would defeat the purpose of this exercise, but it was painfully obvious that he was no match for the Rider. In the end Hakyeon called for the end of the spar, nodding at him. “It wasn't half bad. You have good technique. Yongguk's notes detailed what he thought you should focus on and I can see he was right,” the Rider said brightly sending him a smile. Youngjae went off to the side, sitting in the shade and trying to calm his breathing, observing as Jongup stepped up.

 

Now this fight was entirely different. Youngjae sparred with Jongup sometimes so he was well aware that his younger friend was very talented in this discipline. Still, he took great pleasure in observing that with Jongup Hakyeon actually worked up a sweat. Their swords became no more than blurs, glinting in the rays of the sun as they danced around the makeshift arena.

 

The duel went on longer than Youngjae's one and at the end of it, even though Jongup lost, he got a standing ovation from everyone watching and a beaming smile from Hakyeon.

 

The Rider wiped the sweat off his brow. “I think we deserve a short break now, and then we'll see how's your magic. Not you though,” he added turning to Jaehwan and Hongbin. “Don't think I didn't see you staring at us instead of doing your own practice. Now you'll have a chance to show off in front of our guests. Go on, you can fight dirty.

 

“Now you two, drink something, you need to replenish your energy,” he said to Youngjae and Jongup and went off to put his practice sword away, cleaned and sharpened, all the while shouting tips or admonishments at his brothers.

 

Youngjae was honestly a little amazed at the amount of energy and enthusiasm Hakyeon-elda possessed. He reached out to Daehyun to check on how the dragons were doing. His partner filled his head with whining. Apparently so far Taekwoon was living up to his reputation and after a long session of aerial acrobatics now had them flying with stone boulders in their claws, taking them from the mountain sides to a nearby clearing so he could later see their fire-breathing.

 

_I'm going to melt these boulders into nothing, stupid heavy rocks,_ the dragon grumbled tiredly.

 

Youngjae commiserated and wished Daehyun good luck but they didn't get to talk for long because soon enough the elf had to go back to his own training. This was the part he's been waiting for though, and he was happy to show off his own skills.

 

Magic. His area of expertise.

 

“Since you're both elves I don't think we need to check your Ancient Language proficiency,” Hakyeon said, “so lets proceed with the tests!”

 

This time the tables were turned and Youngjae did better than Jongup though the younger boy wasn't by all means far behind. They both gave it their all, summoning, creating, healing, manipulating matter and space and failed to perform only a handful of the things Hakyeon asked of them.

 

All in all their results were pretty good and Hakyeon was nice enough to praise them at the end but Youngjae, though satisfied, would have been definitely more appreciative if he wasn't reduced to a panting puddle of gelatinous muscles, laying and suffering among three other such messes: Jonguppie, as well as Jaehwan and Hongbin, who Hakyeon demanded test their skills too, thus successfully getting all of the trainees to behave like angels instead of their usual lively selves (Jaehwan and Youngjae; Hongbin was mischievous in this quiet, unassuming way and Jongup was actually an angel but everyone means everyone). But that is what happens when you drain someone of energy via endless use of magic.

 

They were not even inclined to move to make space for when the dragons got back, winded and barely flapping their wings after all Taekwoon put them through in the name of testing their skills. Daehyun flopped almost on top of Youngjae, barely able to move a wing over his legs. Junhong, a little better off but not by much, was more neat, laying down as usual next to Jongup and sighing in relief.

 

Wonshik was content lying his head near Hongbin in a subtle plea and the rider gathered himself enough to reward him with a short scratch on the jaw, earning in turn a fond nuzzle. Thus satisfied, Wonshik happily fell into a dream-like state of relaxation, basking in the warm rays of the setting sun and the presence of all his family.

 

Sanghyuk, though not the youngest among them, was definitely the most tired one. Taekwoon had made good on his promise from that morning and delivered his punishment despite Sanghyuk's attempts at acting cute to get out of it.

 

(It wasn't easy. Taekwoon was very proud of himself for not giving in because he was _weak_ for Sanghyuk's endearing routine but he knew very well that it was the dragon and not Jaehwan who was responsible for coming up with the idea to scare the new trainees despite being told not to do anything of the sort and therefore had to be punished.)

 

As the kids rested, Hakyeon and Taekwoon conferred for a while and then Hakyeon clapped his hands to get their attention. “Gather 'round, kids!” he said brightly and was met with groans of total despair.

 

“You know,” Hakyeon said eyeing his trainees, especially the new ones, sprawled panting on the ground (okay so they might have overdone the punishments and testing, just a little bit), “I expected more determination from you, considering what Head Rider Junmyeon had said about your 'special circumstances'.”

 

It was meant to be a stab at their pride and a test, the last one of the day – of their resolve.

 

He and Taekwoon watched as, after a few seconds of outraged silence, the four new kids heaved themselves up and stood more or less straight, faces set in grimaces of determination and a little bit of annoyance.

 

Hakyeon grinned. “Good, now we're talking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know how you like the chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit about Neo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing the schedule, it was my mom's birthday last weekend and the preparations completely overwhelmed me because I was left to do everything by myself (honestly, what's the use of sisters).
> 
> I hope you like the chapter.

Thus started two of the most tiring, intense weeks of Youngjae, Daehyun, Jongup and Junhong's lives. Working under the pressure of an impending deadline and the worry for Yongguk and Himchan very quickly proved to be challenging at best and nigh impossible at worst. At first the cheerful presence of their new friends helped keep the stress at bay but soon guilt overpowered the pleasure of sharing leisure time talking and playing together and Jaehwan's invitations were turned down in favour of more practice.

 

Exhaustion quickly became their ever-present enemy and they pushed themselves further thus only succeeding in becoming more tired and making it harder to progress which lead to pushing even more and they soon found themselves in a vicious circle.

 

Unable to focus, memory shot to hell, muscles forever aching and stiffening up, the boys' anxiety and frustration levels rose while their confidence plummeted. Moods worsened, patience became a distant memory, things were starting to look bad. Chilling fear invaded their hearts and it was all they could do to hide it from Himchan and Yongguk during their sporadic and very treasured conversations, not wanting to cause their mentors any more stress than they already felt.

 

At least that they agreed about. No mentions of their plan and much less of their less than stellar state of mind. Instead they focused all attention on their elders and sussing out _their_ feelings and condition. From what they heard Yongguk and Himchan were so far unsuccessful in finding any traces of the enemy but constant vigilance and care to not be detected by anyone themselves was starting to take their toll on them, even though they always insisted they felt much better once they could speak to their youthful, silly trainees. So all the boys did their best to be as light-hearted and cheerful as they could.

 

But as soon as the Eldunari was put back in its safe chest their spirits fell and a black cloud seemed to kill all the sun and warmth in their hearts.

 

The second week was just beginning when Hakyeon and Taekwoon confronted them about it.

 

 _Stop. This is not leading us anywhere_ , Taekwoon said halting their practice as Daehyun, despite his best, most desperate efforts failed to exercise the right amount of control over his flames. Daehyun's expressive eyes widened in distress.

 

 _No, no, I can do it, I swear, please Taekwoon-elda, I have to do this!_ He begged, irrationally scared at the very thought that maybe the elder was refusing to train him anymore.

 

 _Not right now you can't,_ Taekwoon insisted. _We're going back._

 

He ignored both the pink and golden dragons' anxious pleas and apologies for not being good enough, heart squeezing at the sadness they were practically radiating. He knew that he and Hakyeon have let the new kids do what they wished for too long. It was time to address all of them.

 

Wonshik and Sanghyuk attempted to console their new friends as Taekwoon led them back but nothing they said worked. Perhaps because Hakyeon, whom Takewoon contacted immediately after cancelling his practice, also cancelled his own and the riders' distress must have only fed their dragons' emotions.

 

Once back, the dragons all rejoined their respective partners and Taekwoon could feel how much Hakyeon had to work to suppress a coo at the sight of the new kids huddled together and looking for all the world like a pile of kicked puppies. The reason why was very sobering though. It needed to be addressed and fixed right away.

 

“I know what you're all thinking,” Hakyeon began seriously standing before them. “And before your tired minds spiral please understand, we're not halting your training or refusing to train you or anything of the sort.” He watched as some tension left the boys' bodies and nodded. “Now, listen carefully because it's important to all of you. You are pushing yourselves too hard. I know-” Hakyeon lifted his hand in a universal “keep quiet” sign when Youngjae opened his mouth, “I know that your situation demands haste and working harder than you have ever worked before. But we, Taekwoon and I, we took that into consideration when we planned your training regimen and trust me when I say, you don't need to do any more on your own. I know you're doing it and it needs to stop.”

 

 _You're hurting yourselves,_ Taekwoon scolded, cutting off the protests that immediately started. _The more tired you are the worse your performance and the harder learning becomes. Keep it up and you'll end up not able to even attend the exam, let alone pass and go on your mission._

 

That sobered them up.

 

“I know how you feel.” Hakyeon gentled his tone. “But I've been there and trust me, nothing good comes from denying yourself rest. After you pass a certain limit it won't get better. You won't get used to it, it won't be any easier with time. On the contrary, you'll start sinking and fast. That's why you have trouble concentrating and finding your balance, and that's why you, Wonshik, are not allowed to do absolutely anything that so much as resembles training after we release you home.”

 

Here Hakyeon threw the silvery-blue dragon a glare, Wonshik shifting in place sheepishly. The Rider turned back to address his new trainees and continued.

 

“It's already hurting you and you know it. Believe it or not your performance dropped below what you presented on the first day, actually. That doesn't mean you know less or the training is ineffective. But you're ruining its effects by upsetting the balance of work and rest. That's why we decided to stage and intervention today and there will be no more training until tomorrow. No discussions. Instead, we're all going to relax so that when we resume you'll come back well-rested and you'll see learning will come much easier. Trust me.” Hakyeon smiled.

 

Jaehwan, Sanghyuk, Wonshik and Hongbin were rather enthusiastic about the idea of a free day. Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup and Junhong less so but they couldn't deny the exhaustion that, once acknowledged, started to weight on them even more than before.

 

Encouraged by Hakyeon and Taekwoon to go do anything at all they wanted as long as it was relaxing (and knowing that any attempts at disobeying would not only be useless but punished and that was still enough of a threat to ensure cooperation, however unwilling), Daehyun reluctantly dragged himself to the nearest cosy-looking patch of soft grass and curled up, waiting only for Youngjae who decided to join him before falling to sleep. A few paces away Junhong and Jongup were already breathing deeply, sprawled in the sun right next to one another.

 

It took them all of fifteen seconds to all go under, Hakyeon observed, watching them settle with satisfaction. He winced remembering his own experiences and how difficult it had been to actually relax and rest. If it hadn't been for Taekwoon…

 

His dragon snorted and gently bumped his head with the very tip of his wing. _Why am I always surrounded by idiots, honestly._

 

Hakyeon would have believed him was it not for the absolute fondness and softness Taekwoon didn't even bother to hide.

 

“Wow, that didn't take long,” Hongbin commented, eyeing the sleeping boys.

 

“It was about time though,” Jaehwan said. “Poor guys.”

 

 _I didn't even have the heart to tease them,_ Sanghyuk agreed, _they've barely been conscious today._

 

 _Learn from this,_ Taekwoon said, _and do not ever try to overwork yourselves or I will force you to rest. You don't want that._

 

“You really don't,” Hakyeon agreed smiling wryly. Those were not his favourite memories.

 

“Well, since we're not needed here anymore we're gonna go,” Hongbin said side-eyeing his eldest brother after that statement. “I want to see the newest batch of herbs that Yixing-elda has brought last week. Jaehwan, do you think he'd let you sing to them? I want to see what flowers they'd grow!”

 

“Have fun!” Hakyeon called after the four of them and mentally apologized to the oblivious Yixing for the trouble heading his way. Oh well, the man would surely be able to handle it anyhow.

 

Meanwhile Taekwoon made himself comfortable. _We're going to be here for a while. You might as well bring a book_ , he said.

 

 _Mm, you're right. Let me just run quickly and then we'll be all set!_ Hakyeon smiled before jogging away in the direction of the library. Taekwoon settled in, physically watching over the sleeping trainees while his mind remained with his Rider, engaged in a discussion about which book to read.

 

The dragon knew from experience that they'd most likely manage to get through most of their choice before their charges woke or had to be woken to go home and eat something. He remembered sitting like this over Hakyeon, both much younger and temperamental. The memory was bittersweet because it marked the true start of their partnership but his heart hurt to this day as he recalled the deep bags under his Rider's eyes, the paleness of his usually tan skin and the heaviness of his thoughts.

 

He didn't envy their charges at all, all four of them in a similar state. But for the first time he was glad for his own experience because it allowed Hakyeon and he to see what was going on and deal with it instead of leaving the kids to suffer on their own as Hakyeon had been left.

 

And just in time because the day of the examination was only closer and Taekwoon really hoped that those boys managed to succeed. Seeing how hard they tried and how determined they were was honestly a little humbling. He wondered, if he and Hakyeon were in Yongguk and Himchan's position, would their own brothers be as determined to come to their aid?

 

 _Of course they would, dummy,_ Hakyeon reassured him. _They might be complete brats but remember why they came here in the first place. Ah, you know I'm right you grumpy lizard,_ he laughed feeling Taekwoon's sheepish grumbling which ceased immediately at the word 'lizard', replaced by a very real threat of violence. _I only tease out of love, Taekwoonie,_ he attampted to save himself.

 

Alas it was too late.

 

 _I'm going to lovingly burn all your favourite sheets._ Taekwoon hissed. It was not an idle threat.

 

Hakyeon's panicked pleas for mercy were music to his ears.

 

 _And hurry with that book_ , Taekwoon added, stretching luxuriously. Sweet revenge.

 

What a good day.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter but you can treat it as a late part two to the previous chapter because I wanted to catch up to the self-imposed schedule of posting on the weekends. Gods know it's barely legit and I post all over the week but I'm trying ok? Ok. Hope you enjoy Youngjae's friend making a cameo. Kind of inspired by that Celeb Bros episode.

True to all predictions the book was almost over and the late afternoon sun gradually began to lose its warmth when Hakyeon and Taekwoon decided to wake the crashing boys in order to have them eat something.

 

They decided on a careful approach to this task. Although exhaustion no doubt weighed the young trainees' bodies down there's a general rule: DO NOT WAKE A SLEEPING DRAGON, and neither of the mentors particularly cared to test whether the boys' senses were dulled enough to wake slowly or not enough to restrain from a knee-jerk attack at a virtual stranger interrupting their rest.

 

Hakyeon knelt down next to the younger elf, Jongup, and delicately shook his arm.

 

Nothing.

 

Solid five minutes of prodding and patting yielded same results and the Rider turned to exchange incredulous looks with Taekwoon, who was having a little better luck with waking Daehyun. The pink dragon whined like a disgruntled hatchling, eyelids fluttering open. It took a moment before his still tired gaze focused but once he saw Taekwoon he seemed to jolt to life.

 

_Taekwoon-elda?_

 

_Good afternoon, Daehyun. Please wake your rider and your younger friends if you could, it's time you eat something before resting a little more,_ Taekwoon said, his relief well-hidden. If it was Wonshik or Sanghyuk he would have just flopped on top of them to wake them, or perhaps roared in their ears. Or, in moments of vulnerability, he'd try nuzzles and other affectionate behaviour but that's with his little brothers. These kids were neither close enough for such treatment nor in any state for the rough handling and Taekwoon felt undeniably awkward trying to gently bring them out of sleep.

 

Thankfully once Daehyun was awake he was quick to nuzzle his own rider awake and then, clearly at least a little energized from his lengthy nap, bounded over to Junhong, playfully nipping at his wing and ducking from the appendage as it opened suddenly, obviously used to the reaction.

 

Amusingly enough the rest of Junhong was much slower to wake. The golden dragon yawned hugely, rumbling in an entirely too endearing way before shaking himself off and not all that gently prodding at his partner physically and mentally in order to rouse him. It took a while but, though clearly unwillingly, Jongup was finally forced to join everyone else in the conscious state on mind. 

 

First thing he did after standing was dropping back down to stretch in the familiar pose of first stage of Ringmar. Youngjae wrinkled his nose in distaste and stretched like a normal person.

 

Hakyeon watched all this highly amused before herding them to the dining hall to eat. Thankfully the boys needed no encouragement to get a lot of food and stuff themselves full. Even the dragons were able to eat to their hearts' contents because on Vroengard there was always someone to hunt and some dragons especially delivered to Doru Areaba's kitchens in case an injured dragon needed sustenance they couldn't hunt for themselves or a hatchling wasn't ready to hunt for itself.

 

Truthfully Daehyun and Junhong didn't quite fit into either category but they were clearly not  _well_ either so there was no problem with getting them as much meat as they needed, especially with Hakyeon and Taekwoon behind them.

 

Soon enough they were all seated around a table and devouring food in alarming tempo, their bodies screaming for fuel after finally getting some rest. 

 

Their appearance, first one longer than a few minutes since Yongguk and Himchan left, didn't go unnoticed. Youngjae was very soon approached by Jaebum, one of his closest friends, and heartily slapped on the back, which caused him to choke on his food.

 

“That's for disappearing on me without a word,” Jaebum said with a glare before glancing around the table and politely greeting everyone.

 

“Jaebum what the hell?! I haven't disappeared, I'm here, aren't I?” Youngjae croaked. Jaebum put a glass of water in his hand.

 

“First time in a week, and you show up looking like a victim of a plague. You all do, come to think of it. And where and Yongguk and Himchan?” Though the chances to meet up were rare between trainees that all did their level best Jaebum has seen enough of his friend to register Hakyeon and Taekwoon's presence as unusual to say the least.

 

Youngjae sighed. “Feel like it, too. Look, are you busy? We're… taking a break, for now,” he said, shooting Hakyeon a look which the Rider answered with a brilliant smile, “you can join us if you want.” The elf shuffled to make space on the bench next to him.

 

“Sure, I'm free, and Jinyoung is out hunting. Wanna talk here or are you guys going to go back to your place? I'll let him know where to look for me.” Jaebum said taking the offered place.

 

“Ah, since you're going to spend time with your friends we're going to take our leave,” Hakyeon said standing. “Jaebum, was it? Do try to make sure these four have a restful evening, would you? Have a nice day!”

 

And with that the Rider marched off, followed by his very relieved dragon partner.

 

Jaebum blinked after them. “What's this all about?” he asked, confused.

 

“They're training us, temporarily, because Yongguk and Himchan got sent on a mission,” Youngjae explained.

 

Jaebum snorted. “No wonder you look so pathetic,” he said, earning himself a slap on the thigh. “ So you got today free?”

 

“More like we were ordered to not train today because we apparently overworked ourselves.”

 

Jaebum's eyebrows went up in astonishment. “Seriously? You have Hakyeon and Taekwoon as your teachers and you worked more on the side? I get ambition but that's insane, why would you even do that?”

 

Youngjae shrugged, taking a gulp of water so Daehyun answered for him.

 

_ Himchan and Yongguk are on a dangerous mission without backup so we asked Leader Junmyeon to let us be their backup. _

 

“But you're still trainees?” Jaebum said uncertainly, thrown by the news. It certainly took guts to go to the Head Dragon Rider and ask to be put on a mission when knowing that you're not yet allowed to go on it.

 

_ Sure. That's why we managed to negotiate a deal with them. _

 

“Deal?!”

 

“We have to graduate in two weeks,” Jongup explained succinctly.

 

Jaebum's jaw dropped. “What- how?!”

 

“Well they wouldn't let us go and Yongguk and Himchan are there alone, what else were we supposed to do? Yifan-elda said that if we manage to be ready for what they prepare for us for a final test in two weeks, one week now, actually, then they'll let us graduate and go,” Youngjae elaborated in his explanation.

 

Jaebum stared at his friend and then the other three, taking in their pallid faces and drooping postures but fire burning in their eyes and shook his head. “Insane,” he announced his verdict finally. “You've gone completely insane. Are you done eating now?” he asked and receiving nods he stood. “Good. Come on, Hakyeon-elda gave me a mission. I'll make sure you take that break because gods know you need it. So! What do you want to do?”

 

Youngjae smiled into his glass of water, warmth filling his chest. Caught up in his worry about Yongguk and Himchan and his training he completely forgot about contacting his friends. It was nice to be shown that his friends didn't forget about him  and were always there, ready to support him in whatever way he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we're talking about cameos and other groups: no, I have not yet gotten into a girl group enough to give it a go and write for them but I may or may not have a possible plot for a Monsta X fic and some headcanons for BTS so let me know what you think about that.


	8. Chapter 7: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Rider can go without a proper weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be divided in two parts for two reasons: one, it got long and two, my grandfather's funeral is tomorrow so I barely managed to finish this, it wasn't easy. Kinda wrong mindset.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy.

Hakyeon smiled brightly seeing his trainees all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed when they assembled the very next day. It was such a difference from their previous exhaustion and dejection that he didn't even care that energized children always equals trouble.

 

Taekwoon cared. Taekwoon definitely cared but Hakyeon shushed him saying  _You only have one trouble kid anyways. Look at me!_

 

It turned out though that it wasn't so hard to keep them all in line. All it took was an interesting game,  _just like with actual children_ , the Rider giggled. The kids were a little surprised but he explained that “We're not going to just throw you right back into the deep end, today's going to be a little lighter still to ease you back into the proper balance. But tomorrow we'll be working hard again so be prepared!” and thus ended discussions.

 

Not like anyone particularly wanted to argue with having fun. Youngjae might have wanted to protest wasting time with games but honestly, spending time with Jaebum yesterday reminded him of the simpler times and filled him with peace and positive energy so he was willing to put his trust into their new masters and let them call the shots. He was feeling too good to oppose anyway - Daehyunnie was so delighted with the situation that their banter was back and Youngjae needed to pay attention so that his roasts had quality at the same time carefully crafting his spells to beat the others. He was going to  _win_ dammit.

 

“Where are Wonshik and Junhong?” Hakyeon asked after doing a quick headcount and finding the two missing from where everyone was gathered technically doing exercises but actually playing. Jaehwan and Sanghyuk were in heaven because the day has come that their creativity and penchant for mischief were not only appreciated but useful and they were definitely taking advantage but Hakyeon had to admit that their ingenuity was amazing and though they were using complicated magic the boys were having fun rather than stressing out.

 

_They've discovered they've both been working on spitting fire in the form of fireballs individually. They decided to 'compare notes' and see if training together might be beneficial,_ Taekwoon answered his Rider's query.

 

_I'm so proud of them, you know?_ Hakyeon said grinning as Taekwoon grumbled that yes, he knew it very well, he could feel it all the time.  _But be a dear and call them back, we need to get going if we don't want to be late to Rhun_ _ö_ _n._

 

The old smith wasn't one to be kept waiting. Taekwoon took off without a delay and quickly ascended high enough to be able to see the immediate area, spotting the silvery blue and golden dragons in a second as they didn't bother to hide their somewhat sparkly presence, gleefully shooting fireballs that were more and more shapely, Takewoon noted proudly.

 

Hakyeon was rubbing off on him, ugh.

 

Taekwoon banked, lazily flapping his wings until he stopped just above the scorched area where the younger dragons practiced.

 

_Taekwoonie, hi! Is it time to go back?_ Wonshik asked, drawing Junhong's attention. The golden dragon promptly made his greetings too.

 

_Yes, you've been here a few hours already, we need to get going unless we want to be late,_ Taekwoon explained.

 

_A few hours? Already? Wow…_ Wonshik said. As usual, time went by unnoticed by him when he focused hard on his personal projects.

 

_Late?_ Junhong asked, eagerly jumping to join Taekwoon in the air.

 

The purple dragon hummed affirmatively and as soon as Wonshik was ready, led them back to where all the others were waiting, Youngjae loudly demanding “just one rematch!”.

 

Hakyeon greeted them with a bright smile. “Good, we're all here! Now get ready, Daehuyn, Junhong, we have a bit of a journey ahead of us! Lets see if your stamina improved at all,” he added teasingly.

 

Jaehwan clapped his hands. “You're going to Rhun ö n?” he asked brightly.

 

Jongup made a noise of realization and budding joy. Junhong shifted feeling the rising giddiness in his partner's soul. Rhunön, the master smith, older than the Blood Oath, taught her craft by grimstborith Fûthark himself; her creations were unparalleled. She alone forged Rider swords, each amazing in its own right, not only beautiful and matching the Rider's dragon's colour but most importantly perfectly fitting its wielder.

 

Her swords were not just weapons, they were extensions of the Riders' bodies, painstakingly designed to enhance the user's strengths and compensate for their weak points, made so that wielding them was as easy as breathing, nigh indestructible and imbued with magic.

 

The effects of her work was devastatingly breathtaking every time.

 

Jongup couldn't wait.

 

Hakyeon smiled. “Yes. If these four are to graduate soon then we need to have their swords ready, don't we?”

 

“Can we go too?” Hongbin asked curiously. “We won't be underfoot, we know Rhunön hates crowds, especially in her forge. I just want to watch. Please, Hakyeon?”

 

The Rider blinked, suddenly hit with the full force of his youngest brother's puppy eyes, and crumbled like wet tissue paper. “Sure. You'll see what's what for when we go before  _your_ graduation.”

 

Hongbin beamed and highfived Jaehwan, both bouncing with excitement; still not as excited as Youngjae and Jongup who were barely able to contain the mixture of elation and nervousness. Now that their swords were to be made everything suddenly became more real. The day of the examination appeared not as a faint prospect of a big event that 'is to come soon' but as an actual date literal days away.

 

_Hakyeon-elda? Taekwoon-elda?_ A slightly timid voice suddenly rang out in the heads of the teachers. Noone else reacted so the conversation was clearly meant to be private and thus the reply was sent solely to the one who asked.

 

_Yes, Junhong?_

 

_Do you really believe we can do it?_ The young dragon asked, unexpectedly letting them catch a glimpse of his heart. Hakeyon couldn't help but melt. Here was this child, so determined and hard-working, strong and skilled, but still a child, like they all were.

 

_Do you not believe you can?_ Taekwoon asked.

 

_No! I do, we worked hard, we can't not pass! And Youngjae and Daehyunnie and Jonguppie always talk with so much confidence, so I do too but sometimes I just…_ the dragon trailed off, looking to where Jongup was laughing as Youngjae excitedly slapped his arm repeatedly.

 

_It's a little daunting, isn't it? I remember how nervous I was before Taekwoonie and I graduated, I can't imagine how you must feel with everything happening so fast and with so much at the stake._ Hakyeon nodded.  _But if it wasn't possible then you wouldn't have gotten the chance, you know?_

 

Sensing Junhong's confusion, Taekwoon explained.  _The Leaders wouldn't set you up to fail. They knew you could do it, just from what Himchan and Yongguk had told them about you. And we agreed to help you because we believed in you too. And you did not disappoint._

 

_That's right. You worked hard, sometimes a little too hard, and there is always room for improvement but I, we, think that as it is, you will definitely be ready. Effort always pays off_ , Hakyeon encouraged.

 

_It won't be easy, certainly. But have some faith, Junhong-finirael. Show the Leaders what you're made of and you will pass any test,_ Taekwoon finished.

 

The young dragon was silent for a few moments, digesting their words and letting them fill his heart and mind. Finally, what they got from him was a well of gratitude and a cheery, fiery  _Thank you!_

 

_You're most welcome,_ Hakyeon grinned.

 

“Hey, are we going or what?” Jaehwan called already sitting in Sanghyuk's saddle. “I know you're old, Hakyeonnie, but I didn't know that your age is already slowing you down! You need some help getting up on Taekwoon's back?” he grinned and Hongbin hid a snort behind his hand.

 

Hakyeon glowered and in an impressive feat managed to get into his place in barely a second. Taekwoon mentally rolled his eyes at the pettiness but Hakyeon ignored him entirely, the hypocrite.

 

Finally, they went.

 

The journey wasn't very long nor very tedious, although they did make an interesting picture, a colourful flock of five dragons. Hongbin had been right, however, in his prediction that Rhun ö n wouldn't be happy with the crowd. With each new dragon that landed in front of her forge her scowl deepened where she stood outside her workshop having seen them approach.

 

Hakyeon descended to the earth first and greeted her  very politely , strategically remarking on how his  _Jindalae_ was still as perfect as on the day he got it.

 

“Of course,” she snorted gesturing for him to hand it over. “I made it.”

 

Hakyeon unsheathed his sword in one fluid motion and respectfully extended it to her, hilt first. She took it and examined the purple blade inch by inch, muttering under her breath. Finally she straightened her back and gave the sword back to Hakyeon saying “I can see you've at least taken good care of it. Although really,  _Jindalae_ . You're cutting your enemies down with a flower? Ridiculous...”

 

The Rider just grinned, sheathing his beloved sword back. Rhun ö n and Taekwoon both mocked him about the name but he still thought it was perfect. His sword was not meant to inspire fear, that's not what it represented to him. It wasn't an instrument of death but peace. It helped him keep people safe, its familiar weight at his belt was soothing and sometimes even the sight of it was enough to keep certain troublesome individuals in line. That is if he was out there without Taekwoon. Taekwoon, he had to admit, was a much better deterrent than any sword, even one as beautiful as  _Jindalae_ . And  _Jindalae_ was very beautiful with its purple blade of almost as many shades as Taekwoon's scales, silver y guard and pommel decorated with an amethyst stone, silver veins connecting them through the dark wood the grip was made of.

 

Plus azaleas mean remembering your home with fondness (which he does, both of them, and wants to protect the family he gained where he couldn't the one he had lost) and taking care of yourself and your family where it is all he has ever wanted to do – make sure he can help his family and any other person who might need it.

 

_Azaleas also mean 'death threat',_ he had said to Taekwoon  trying to defend his choice,  and the dragon had been glad that at least in that the name wasn't completely tame,  _i_ _f given in a black vase. And the wood in the grip is black._

 

_Fine, keep calling your metal-death-stick 'azalea'._ Was the dragon's answer and thus  _Jindalae_ it was.

 

“I assume you're here to make swords for, what was their names, Youngjae and Jongup?” Rhunön broke him out of his musings and Hakyeon blinked back into reality, surprised.

 

“How did you know?” he asked.

 

“How could I not know? You are not one to bother me just because and I've had at least five separate visits during which people did nothing but waste my time with gossip and half of it was about Yongguk and Himchan's trainees and their ambitious plan. Since you're here I assume that's going well,” she said with hints of annoyance at being interrupted so much. Her reclusive nature was no secret and yet people often insisted on paying her visits which irritated her to no end if she was particularly busy. And she was usually busy.

 

Hakyeon  laughed, and Rhun ö n smirked, taxing the trainees with her eyes and making them feel decidedly unsettled. There was something in her ancient gaze that almost had them squirming.

 

“I hope you're not expecting me to start on your brothers' swords too today,” Rhunön remarked, “I'll have enough to do with making two swords in just five days. Of course it could be possible but it might take away from the quality of the final products and I will not have any blade less than perfect leaving this forge.”

 

“No, of course not,” Hakyeon assured her hastily. “But you are something of a legend, Rhunön-elda, and my brothers wanted to meet you. They promised to not cause any trouble.”

 

“That won't be a promise easy to keep,” the old elf snorted, amused, as Jaehwan and Hongbin blushed and stammered at her words.

 

“And you two, why are you standing there like trees, come in, lets begin!” she said turning to Youngjae and Jongup who flinched at being so abruptly addressed before quickly following the smith into the workshop.


	9. Chapter 7: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind words and support, I love you!
> 
> Also, I tried not to sound too besotted but I may have failed please bear with me. I am a fluffy deep down.

The workshop was rather spacious but Rhunön's creations were everywhere making the boys tread carefully. The elf master smith led them to a table situated near the wall on the right, full of papers and various unfinished pieces, where she proceeded to thoroughly grill them on their habits and preferences concerning sword-fighting and all about it.

 

Jongup wanted speed and maneuverability. A sword he could use comfortably in any kind of circumstances, hold it both with the right and left hand. Youngjae dreamed of a versatile weapon with a grip for one hand but not too small to help himself by adding the other if he needed more force behind the swing. Neither cared for the blade to be too long; it would be useful on a battlefield when surrounded by enemy soldiers but wars with armies that faced each other in great numbers were not exactly common in this time; a shorter blade would suit each of their (shortish) frames much more.

 

Rhunön listened carefully, grabbing a piece of paper and making quick notes, then took a piece of tape and carefully measured their arms and hands. The results were also added to the paper.

 

And then she ordered them to retrieve their practice swords and give her a demonstration of their skills.

 

Hakyeon stood outside with both their swords ready, evidently anticipating the old smith's instructions. He handed the boys their respective weapons and sent them a reassuring smile as they were made to spar with Rhunön herself. The Rider watched with a heart full of pride and fondness as Youngjae and Jongup one after the other crossed their swords with the master smith. They were so hesitant at first, especially Youngjae who she attacked first, but she gave them no room to breathe and soon enough they were forced to showcase all they learned just to not get smacked around like children first time in training and Hakyeon was immensely happy to note that even after a week their progress was visible.

 

They held their ground, for one, against one of the most skilled sword masters that ever lived. Rhunön, though not a warrior by profession, has lived so long and handled so many weapons she learned how to use them all in order to make them better, and through the centuries honed her skills.

 

Finally she stepped back from Jongup's attack and put her own sword away, nodding thoughtfully. “Okay, I know exactly what you need now.”

 

“Really? That's it?” Jaehwan blurted out as Jongup and Youngjae thanked her.

 

Rhunön snorted. “What did you expect? I've made so many blades it would be surprising if I needed anything more.”

 

“That's amazing,” Jaehwan breathed, eyes sparkling. Both he and Hongbin had been standing obediently at the sidelines and observing everything with fascination and admiration, keeping their commentary in their minds so as not to be outwardly too loud (inwardly though they were _loud_ , as always when all four discussed something). Now they understood the deep respect their eldest brother held for the old smith. She was certainly a force to be reckoned with, with her skill for creating unrivalled masterpieces and curt words but kind heart.

 

_I can't wait to see your sword,_ Junhong said to Jongup who was still very much excited, wandering closer to his rider. Jongup responded with an energetic _Me too!_ , reaching out and causing Junhong to rumble happily as he was scratched on the jaw.

 

“Right, well.” Rhunön said with a hint of a smile at the trainees' reactions to the whole experience. Rarely did she get kids that unreservedly expressed such pure joy and admiration towards her craft but also herself. Most were just nervous, some were insolent, some even demanding and ungrateful, but even if the kids did show respect it was usually just out of fear. Her personality was rather no-nonsense and straightforward which, coupled with her age, titles and the impatience she usually felt towards everything that wasn't her craft, often made her intimidating. Of course many of the older Riders and acquaintances stubbornly overlooked all that and insistently reminded her about the world outside her workshop but it was extremely rare that kids who saw her for the first time in their lives would show such unrestrained friendliness without taking away from due respect. These ones' awe didn't diminish at all during the whole affair; they were respectful and did what she asked immediately, all the while casting awed glances at the workshop and exuding cheerful energy despite their serious faces.

 

The last such a polite and energetic trainee that walked into her forge was, indeed, Hakyeon himself. Though, if she remembered correctly, a little less exuberant, probably because of the fact that he had come with only his quiet dragon for company.

 

(And before him – Baekhyun, who she remembered well indeed. For one, because he had come with Head Dragon Rider Junmyeon himself and at first she thought it was just for support; some masters did that. It quickly became apparent that Junmyeon and Yifan's presence was less for Baekhyun and more for _her_ benefit. The boy was so bouncy, and his dragon so excitable, that without supervision they could have accidentally flattened her little workshop. That had been an interesting experience because to this day she wasn't sure _how_ did it almost happen, only that the soon-to-be-graduates were very contrite and she couldn't hold a grudge when confronted with their sheepish smiles and puppy eyes.)

 

Either way, Rhunön thought to herself, birds of a feather really did flock together. Her latest clients and Hakyeon's own little brothers, they all had the spark of goodness that their masters made sure to stoke into a fire. Perhaps it came from the Leaders, she mused. Things have changed around Vroengard when Junmyeon took over the position from Dӕlan. That's not to say that Dӕlan was a bad leader. No, he led them well during the war. But Junmyeon had this same warm spark inside of him and it seemed to spread over the island, for the good of everyone, she thought.

 

It warmed Rhunön's old heart. This generation of Riders would uphold the Order's tradition well and she was happy to help them reach greatness with her creations.

 

“One more thing before you go, let me look at the dragons' scales. I need to match the colours,” she came back out of her mind. Her creations had to be perfect and they wouldn't be complete without the gemstones for emergency energy storing.

 

A small smile appeared on her lips as the golden and pink dragons respectfully allowed her to examine them, shuffling closer, the pink one helpfully opening his wing to show the membrane under the full sun. The golden one was more shy, endearingly trying to find a pose that would let her observe him without moving too much.

 

“Interesting colour,” she remarked to the pink one, “very beautiful. I wonder if I have any gem matching it laying around. If not I'll have to send to Farthen Dûr for one.”

 

_I'm sorry for causing you a problem, Rhun_ _ö_ _n-elda_ , the dragon answered anxiously and the old smith waved him off, fighting a smile. Most would worry whether she'd be able to make the sword instead of causing her inconvenience.

 

“It's not a problem. In fact I'm rather glad for the challenge. I have so many sapphires and brown quartzes lying around but I have to admit there wasn't a huge demand for pink gemstones. It'll make a nice change,” she reassured him and the dragon visibly brightened, his rider smiling fondly as well.

 

Rhunön moved on to the younger, golden dragon though his was much more even colouring so she didn't need to study it long. He was just radiant like the sun, his scales bright golden all over his body. That one would be easy, she had a few yellow stones in right sizes, she was sure one of them would fit nicely.

 

Seeing her mind already occupied with projects and timetables, Hakyeon stepped forward. “Well, I think we've taken enough of your time, Rhunön-elda. If that's all we'll leave you to your work. Thank you for taking care of the kids,” he added with a smile and all the trainees chorused their own thanks again.

 

On one hand they reminded her of little children, with their openness and brightness, but on the other she knew from their conversation about weapon preferences that they had sharp minds. They had to, to graduate early.

 

Yes, she thought, this generation of Riders had something special in them.

 

As the riders climbed into their respective dragons' saddles and the colourful flock vacated her front lawn the old elf watched as their silhouettes grew smaller in the distance and thought to herself that she was looking forward to hearing more about them.

 

–

 

The rest of the week was much less hellish for the young trainees though instead of exhaustion it was nervous anticipation that took over their hearts. This time though they allowed themselves rest and even some fun when Jaehwan, Hongbin, Wonshik and Sanghyuk invited them.

 

The change was apparently stark because Himchan even picked up on it in one of their early morning conversations. That time was chosen because Himchan, due to his dark colouring, was better suited to night time and had excellent night vision to match, not to mention his almost supernaturally good hearing. As such he and Yongguk began their patrolling in the evening and continued through the night until the sun came out for good. Then they found a suitable place to rest and before that – they sometimes talked to their kids. Himchan expected them to all be grumbly and surly at the early hour like they usually were when forced to get up before the sun but whenever contact was made he and Yongguk were only met with excitement and questions such as “have you found anything? when are you coming back?” and “how are you?”, the last one characteristic for Jongup, who never once failed to be present during their conversations despite his love of sleeping. Himchan was touched and in turn asked his own questions – whether they ate enough and slept enough and were they being good for Hakyeon and Taekwoon?

 

And maybe he wouldn't have noticed when it got bad except he and Yongguk knew those kids inside out and thus saw clear as day the carefully hidden anxiety. Any questions about it though, were either left without an answer or the kids would say something about being worried for them to which Himchan cooed and that was that.

 

Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup and even Junhong didn't feel bad for the slight deception because truthfully, all their actions were dictated by the worry they felt for their mentors and as such everything to do with their grand plan, including the extra anxiety, was also caused by that. Technically they told no lies and so no lies were detected by their tired mentors.

 

After Hakyeon and Taekwoon's intervention though, and especially after the appointment with Rhunön, most of the bad pressure was gone and Himchan was very happy to remark on that. Again he got no straight answer but his attention was quickly diverted by amusing stories from the kids' lives and he let it go, content to immerse himself in their brightness. Gods knew Yongguk under pressure was rather grim so the reminder that joy and exuberance existed was like a breath of fresh air.

 

Truth be told those early morning conversations were the highlights of their routine life on a mission, stirring their hearts to fondness and love, letting them turn their attention away from sudden loneliness at being separated from everyone, and the building anxiety of waiting for the enemy to jump out of every shadow for days.

 

They were dealing though. Yongguk took to sleeping with his sword bare and in arm's reach and Himchan always made a protective barrier of his own body before sleeping, arranging himself to block the most probable attack routes, but they were dealing.

 

Even so, they couldn't help but hope for a change. Either to finally find the Ra'zacs and be able to tell Junmyeon something beyond “no sight of the enemy” or to be called back home.

 

However, when their wishes came true at last…

 

Well, it didn't exactly go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *giggling*


	10. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exam part one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews, this chapter kicked my ass and the next one is going to be even worse but eh, I'm posting.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!

Finally, the day has come.

 

Hakyeon and Taekwoon had instructed them on the preceding evening to head to the Head Dragon Rider's headquarters on midday exactly and use the morning to eat well and focus.

 

Fat lot of good that advice did them, Daehyun was a nervous wreck on the way over.

 

The crowd of spectators didn't make them feel much better. There were Taekwoon and Hakyeon together with their little brothers, all very enthusiastic and supportive, Jaehwan waving and making handsigns. There was Jaebum with Jinyoung and a few friends of his that he's grown closer to during training, there was also Hoseok and his young rider Jungkook, also smiling brightly except Hoseok seemed preoccupied with trying to keep his friend Yoongi from taking a nap ( _It's rude!_ Hoseok whines to which the elder responds with _You know what's rude? Seokjin meditating sitting on the windowsill and inviting every fucking bird on this cursed isle to scream in my ear at the crack of dawn!_ ).

 

And a few people none of them actually knew but that came for the show.

 

Junmyeon and Yifan were already waiting. That was expected. Next to the standing were Jongdae with Minseok and Chanyeol with Baekhyun. That was not expected, though it probably should have been.

 

Junmyeon began by saying, “Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup, Junhong. Two weeks ago you have come to ask us to let you join your mentors' mission. The time has come to see if your determination held.”

 

The hopefully soon-to-be-graduates stood straight, expressions fierce. Hakyeon, standing to the side, let a smirk curve his lips. This was going to be one hell of a show.

 

 _As you are going into a potential battle facing multiple enemies that, like Riders, fight both in the air and on the ground, both with claws and fangs and with swords, your first task is to show that you are not going to die in such a battle. Jongdae and Chanyeol won't be allowed to use their flames nor attack you mentally because as you know Lethrblakas do not have those abilities. Good luck,_ Yifan said, crimson eyes practically sparkling eagerly.

 

Daehyun shuddered, muttering _fucking sadist_ to Youngjae who nimbly climbed into his saddle and tightened the stirrups.

 

 _Stop whining, lets do this,_ Youngjae scolded him and Daehyun opened his wings and prepared to jump into the sky when suddenly Jongdae pounced at him, growling fiercely.

 

The pink dragon shrieked, scrambling to evade the attack, and finally took off, wings beating the air madly, heart pounding. Jongdae already anticipated this and was all too quick to catch up, fangs bared in a vicious grin, barely missing the tip of Daehyun's tail.

 

 _Oh fuck, oh fuck they're not playing around!_ Daehyun almost whimpered, panicking at the sight of Jongdae's pearly teeth snapping close to his tail.

 

_Daehyun, pull yourself together! This is just a test!_

 

_I know it's a test! That's why it's freaking me out! I actually like Jongdae-elda and Minseok-elda they're supposed to be nice! Fuck!_

 

_Imagine how nice it'll be to beat them and graduate!_

 

Daehyun wasn't happy but those words and the encouragement and determination flowing from his partner sufficed to clear his mind of the initial surprise and focus his thoughts on the goal.

 

Meanwhile Junhong and Chanyeol engaged in their own race, much less panicky on the younger dragon's part. Junhong loved flying and doing aerial tricks and though Chanyeol was a good acrobat Junhong was simply delighted with this part of the test, gracefully evading every attack from the elder dragon and from Baekhyun, who searched for every chance to reach either Junhong or Jongup with his sword. A few of his swings Jongup parried, the rest Junhong twisted away from.

 

Jongup was already thinking busily, sharp eyes taking in their opponents. Baekhyun was quick and agile. However, he was strapped to the saddle. Which meant, he was facing forward and changing that position would be rather hard to do fast without cutting the loops which he wouldn't do because that's just stupid during an aerial fight.

 

Jongup eyed Chanyeol's broad back.

 

_Jonguppie are you serious?_

 

_It can work._

 

_Lets just ask Youngjae to belay._

 

 _You'll catch me anyway,_ Jongup said simply with utter faith. _But if it's going to make you feel better, lets._

 

And a plan was hatched.

 

–

 

Junmyeon watched keenly. The start was rocky but up in the air the kids were doing just fine. Just like they had established before the test with his old trainees, Minseok and Jongdae focused on Daehyun and Youngjae, on the account that Jongdae and Daehyun were similarly skilled and as such Jongdae knew what to expect from him, while Chanyeol and Baekhyun went after Jongup and Junhong.

 

Jongdae began with a pounce the pink dragon was definitely not expecting, and good. Junmyeon was proud his (okay, Yifan's but they were both responsible for _all_ their trainees equally as far as Junmyeon was concerned) alumnus did not forget about all that could be done on the ground, before ever going up into the sky. Noone ever expected a dragon to fight on the ground and that's why it was good to make use of it.

 

For a few moments nothing special went on. The golden dragon neatly evaded every attack while the pink one desperately tried to not let Jongdae overtake him. But then it happened.

 

Junhong twisted so that for a second he was parallel to Chanyeol, head to tail, and in that second his rider _jumped from his back and onto Chanyeol's._

 

Junmyeon's mouth fell open, eyes wide. From the gathered crown gasps and exclamations of shock rose into the sky. The move was daring and brave but also potentially disastrous in effects.

 

Junhong immediately kicked Chanyeol in the side and got away seemingly leaving his rider but in that moment Daehyun abandoned his chase with Jongdae and engaged the fiery red dragon refusing to let him move wildly enough to shake Jongup off. Meanwhile Junhong stopped Jongdae sending one precise fireball right into his eyes, which Minseok barely managed to dissipate in time to see Jongup dancing between the spikes on Chanyeol's back and taking a swing at Baekhyun who had to twist awkwardly to parry, which led to the young elf to swiftly and masterfully disarming him and putting the tip of his sword to the Rider's neck.

 

Baekhyun was out.

 

The Rider grinned, eyes sparkling good-naturedly but in that moment Chanyeol roared in anger and folded his left wing, ending up below Daehyun but managing to throw Jongup off his back.

 

Gasps rang out from the ground again as the kid plummeted towards the earth but then his descent seemed to slow right before a golden blur intercepted his fall and in the next moment Jongup was safely sitting in his saddle, calmly putting his feet in the stirrups and saluting Youngjae who grinned at him while Daehyun roared fire in Chanyeol's face.

 

Suddenly it was the trainees who seemed to have the upper hand.

 

That was the point at which Jongdae and Minseok decided to unleash their secret power.

 

Lethrblakas have a special ability – a scream so piercing that renders all their opponents immobile from the sheer agony of listening to it. Jongdae's roars were not quite so devastating but he and Minseok decided to utilize what little they could use while playing the enemy.

 

Jongdae screeched and Minseok magnified the sound until even the spectators down below had to cover their ears. Daehyun and Junhong momentarily froze, their rider's faces screwing up in pain. Youngjae (and, on the ground, Hongbin) immediately cast the silencing spells on themselves and their younger friends but those few seconds of shock were enough for Jongdae and Chanyeol to gain the upper hand again.

 

Junhong and Daehyun scrambled to escape the elder dragons again but this time there was no panic. They weaved and crossed their paths so that the elder dragons had to abruptly change their courses to not crash mid-air.

 

Junhong took advantage and flipped to his back as Jongdae flew higher accidentally ending up right above him and scraped his claws along the elder's exposed belly, not wanting to actually hurt him but to show that if he wanted to – he could.

 

Jongdae roared and fell back, gracefully backing away from the fray – he (and by extension his Rider) was out, Minseok clucking his tongue and tutting and the dragon's disappointed whines in his head.

 

That was practically the end of the fight. Having gotten rid of Jongdae it wasn't that hard to tag-team and defeat Chanyeol.

 

They won.

 

As they came back down to where Junmyeon and Yifan were watching and evaluating, the gathered crowd cheered, causing Daehyun and Youngjae to preen while Junhong panted happily though feeling a little shy and Jongup just stared, taking the gathered people in as they screamed and clapped their appreciation.

 

Junhong too looked to where the spectators were gathered and caught the eye of Taekwoon and Hakyeon who practically radiated pride. Junhong dipped his head in their direction, thanking them for their encouragement before the exam; in the end they were right. The two nodded back at him before he had to turn back to face the Head Dragon Rider and his Dragon, as well as their examiners who sat next to their Leader.

 

Jongdae was still sulking a bit but otherwise they were all grinning.

 

Junhong's heart soared. _We can do it._

 

_We are going to graduate!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter expect some banghim, I think. I think...


	11. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a glimpse of Banghim on their mission taking place hours before the last chapter.
> 
> \--
> 
> I was late, I know. I'm having a sine wave of a week: ups and downs constantly, it's so tiring.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy because I seriously don't know why but there's something bugging me about this chapter.

_Evening fell_ , Himchan said, eyes adjusting to the gloom  without a problem . Yongguk nodded, silent as he stood from where he was sitting meditating on the grass at the foot of the mountain in the Spine they claimed for their own  ( because of a very comfortable cave they had found in it s side) , and tightened his belt before slowly climb ing into the saddle on Himchan's back.

 

Himchan's claws dug into the ground in worry. It's been a few days since they last had contact with anyone but one another and Yongguk wasn't doing good. He descended into this gloomy, tense silence and even Himchan's best efforts couldn't dig him out of it, not when he himself wasn't doing much better.

 

Yongguk didn't react at all to the worry permeating their shared headspace, instead meticulously putting his feet in the stirrups and tightening the loops.

 

_Ready?_ Himchan asked hopefully. Yongguk responded with an affirmative hum.

 

The dragon huffed irritably, unfurling his wings and jumping into the air, ascending as fast as possible to find a nice air current and not have to  beat his wings anymore. Not from laziness but because the sound of his wingbeats carried for leagues in the quiet night time and it wouldn't do to ruin weeks of careful stealth by announcing their presence quite so loudly.

 

Yongguk drew his cloak closer over his body as Himchan flew higher and ceased  moving his wings , carefully balancing on the cold air currents  and steering his flight  with his tail.

 

Now came the time to observe.

 

The sky above and around them was dark. The ground too, to a weak eye was nothing but shade. Yongguk did his best to look for movement in the dreary gloom but it was Himchan who truly fit the mission. The black dragon's eyesight was especially good in the darkness and his hearing was always exceptional. As the sound of his own wingbeats ceased he focused hard, eyes scanning the ground with much more luck than his Rider's, and ears straining to sift through the subtle music of the night and find sounds that do not belong in it.

 

Sometimes, when they felt particularly tired setting out, Yongguk would allow Himchan to pull his consciousness within the dragon's body so that they could both focus on what his senses registered and sift through it together.

 

Usually they would spend the whole night  like this, on high alert, and go to sleep in the morning exhausted and dejected for not finding anything.

 

This night was different. Two hours into their patrol Himchan's ears caught the sound of pebbles falling down the mountain and a muffled  shuffling sound .

 

Immediately he turned to fly in a circle over the spot he heard the sounds from. Yongguk put his hand on the pommel of his sword, breathing almost entirely stopping.

 

It could be an animal, there was enough of them at the Spine. But they had to check and soon Himchan stabilized his flight closer to the suspicious spot.

 

At first they couldn't see anything. Then there was a misshapen shadow moving along the rocky path.

 

_Ra'zac? No animals this big venture out at this time of night._

 

And then there was single flash of bright moonlight glinting off a reflective surface and the shadow dived off the path, hiding in the lush flora of the rarely-visited mountain range, confirming their suspicions.

 

If it had been an animal it wouldn't have thought to look up. It wouldn't have even noticed Himchan's dark silhouette against the night sky. And it wouldn't have reacted to the sight of him with immediate retreat so fast eyes could hardly follow it.

 

T ry as he might Himchan couldn't find it again, it moved too fast, too silently to be anything but a Ra'zac in the pupa stage, in the exoskeleton, before its wings form and it becomes Lethrblaka. 

 

That was the least of their problems though.

 

_Yonggukie,_ the dragon's voice was filled with anxious self-reproach.  _I think we've been spotted._

 

_Go back!_ Yongguk said immediately, desperately holding  a building wave of fear at bay.

 

_But-_

 

_No, it could have a bow and arrow soaked in cursed Seithr and I don't have anything to combat it if you get hurt by it, go back!_

 

The dragon obliged at once, conceding the point. Risking an injury from a normal arrow was nothing but Seithr was a poison so caustic it would eat away at anything that lived and cause unimaginable suffering. Being struck with a weapon coated in Seithr would be disastrous and pointless at this point in time.

 

There could be, of course, no Seithr involved but it rarely wasn't with Ra'zacs. Assassins like they delighted in the use of foul poisons, incapacitating and torturing before the victim begged for death.

 

Himchan carefully flew through the cape of clouds so his silhouette wouldn't be starkly visible against the silvery moon to anyone who bothered to look; and a Ra'zac would look closely.  Landing in their cave he folded his wings carefully and waited for Yongguk to descend to the stone floor.

 

The Rider took his time, breathing deeply to find his calm and then climbing down Himchan's side without his usual grace but with a lot more touch. Even with his feet firmly on the ground Yongguk kept a hand on Himchan's scales, feeling his sides rise and fall steadily.

 

_ Should we contact Junmyeon? _ Himchan asked.  _ To be honest we don't have much to say to him. _

 

_ It's true that we haven't really seen much, _ Yongguk conceded, _ but now we know the enemy is really here, and that they didn't know about out presence up to this point. _

 

_ How so? _

 

_ This one's reaction was purely instinctual, he saw you and fled without thinking or trying to shoot at you. _

 

_ May not have had his bow. Or hers. _

 

_ That means he - or she - wasn't expecting us. _

 

_ Okay but we still don't know anything except that there is one Ra'zac, that's not much to report. _

 

_ Lets just tell Junmyeon-elda we found  _ something _ and then return to patrolling even more carefully, in daytime. _

 

Himchan hooked a claw in the strap of one of their bags, laying in the corner of the cave, and carried it over to his Rider, who carefully extracted a small mirror from its depths. Yongguk then opened his mouth but only a hoarse whisper came from between his lips.

 

Himchan was not amused.  _I told you to stop with the mute act_ , he said and Yongguk just sent him a fleeting, sheepish smile, clearing his throat and trying again.

 

This time voicing the spell was a success, though still a very hoarse one.

 

The surface of the mirror rippled and soon an image appeared in place of their reflections, of their Leader with hair in disarray and sleep-heavy lids, stifling a yawn. Yongguk bit his lip.

 

“Apologies,” he said gravelly, “we did not think of the hour when we contacted you with news.”

 

Junmyeon just waved a hand and smacked his cheeks with both hands to wake himself. Red imprints remained on his pale face. The image was bizarre compared to his usual dignified look.

 

“Go on,” the leader said. “Tell me the news.”

 

“We were patrolling today like always but some hour ago Himchan heard something. We went over to check it out and whatever it was, it looked up, presumably saw Himchan and then disappeared. We think it was a Ra'zac because what else could it be?” Yongguk explained.

 

“Well, I trust your judgement.” Jumyeon's brow furrowed in thought. “Try to find out some more but be very careful. It would be ideal if you could give me an estimation of their numbers.”

 

“We'll do our best,” Yongguk assured.

 

Junmyeon nodded. “Good. And don't worry about fighting. Soon I'll be sending you some reinforcements and if you find out you'll need more just let me know.”

 

“Reinforcements?” Yongguk echoed his dragon's surprise and to their confusion, the leader smiled.

 

“Yes, very dependable. They should be ready today in the evening,” he said somewhat cryptically. “Well, is that all?”

 

“Uh, yes sir.”

 

“Okay. Get some rest and stay safe. We really can't afford to lose you,” Junmyeon said seriously, but his eyes twinkled with some unknown mischief which struck Himchan as very odd because mischief hardly fit such a phrase.

 

“Yes sir. Goodnight,” Yongguk said and released the spell.

 

_ Did you think he was a little weird or was it just me? _ Himchan asked, curling up as his Rider put the mirror away and ignoring Yongguk's protests as he dragged his bedding closer to himself, claw tip leaving a hole in the material.

 

_ I have no idea. I don't think he was? _ Yongguk answered, huffing fondly more than irritably as he was pressed to his dragon's side with said dragon's tail.

 

_ Yonggukkie, you are so smart and so oblivious sometimes... _

 

–

 

The day dawned sunny and windy and the first rays barely painted the world with colours before Himchan and Yongguk set out to the place of the enemy sighting, nerves singing.

 

Meanwhile on Vroengard their trainees were just about to wake on the day of their exams...


	12. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter killed me because damn there were so many things I struggled with. Mostly about the swords. Super thankful towards Kei from our TRCNG discord for helping me with the names. And pls, I'm shit at visual arts so if the description makes you imagine something ugly ignore and just remember, one is gold and one is pink. I added links (? they hopefully work) to help with visualization a little. I suckkk at this.
> 
> Enjoy.

Junmyeon beamed at the four trainees standing before him. Their excitement was almost palpable,  after successfully beating the elder Riders, but he had one more test for them.

 

“Congratulations, Youngjae, Daehyun, Jongup, Junhong,” the Head Dragon Rider said taking a second to look into the eyes of each of the boys he addressed. “That was a very impressive strategy not many can pull of, you can be proud of yourselves.”

 

The younger boy bowed his head humbly, though his smile betrayed the giddy happiness in his heart and Junmyeon was simultaneously rejoicing with him and internally wincing when Yifan took over the second part of the exam.

 

_Yes, very interesting. Seemingly completely reckless. But flashy fighting isn't all there is to Riderhood._

 

He didn't even give them time to process his words before his mind attacked theirs, Junmyeon joining a second later.

 

Even Minseok winced when suddenly pain flashed through the boys' faces and the pink dragon's rider wobbled, falling against his partner's side, hands automatically cradling his temples as he concentrated hard on building up walls around his mind and hiding behind them from the unbelievably uncomfortable penetrating touch of Yifan and Junmyeon.

 

Oh, Minseok remembered that pain. Junmyeon was quite fond of this kind of exercise and all his trainees experienced first-hand how devastating his attack could be, let alone the combined power of the complete Leader duo.

 

In short, they were unbearably strong.

 

And they were not holding back an ounce on these kids.

 

A furrow of concentration marred Junmyeon's otherwise smooth forehead, blond hair messily swept back to not fall into his eyes as he bore his gaze into the young boys like his mind was boring into their thoughts.

 

_Being a Rider means being able to fight both the physical and the magical. There's no shortage of people who abuse the power they command. There's no end to possible atrocities that people can come up with,_ Yifan's voice was like a crack of thunder striking and cleaving a rock – loud, grating and painful to the ears.  _Your mission is to deal with them without endangering yourselves or others. And for that you need not only strong bodies but also strong minds. Show us then! Show us what you are really capable of._

 

The air vibrated with low growls of pure effort that tore out of the young dragon's throats, masking the sounds of their riders, all fighting the painful pressure of two incredibly strong minds trying to break through their hastily erected walls.

 

Youngjae's hands curled into fists as he recited the lyrics of his favourite song over and over again, until his focus was perfect and no chips were to be detected in his walls. Daehyun's shield was an emotion – yearning. His longing to see his mentors and reunite with them, his determination to move heaven and earth to reach that goal, that was what powered him every day through hours of practice, a feeling so familiar it was like a n old, worn saddle harness and he had no problems letting it take over his thoughts entirely until he felt sure that the shield wouldn't crumble under the pressure.

 

Jongup's mind, in the moment the attack began, latched onto what he was seeing – and that was Junhong's golden hide. He chose one scale out of many and burned the sight of it into his retinas, making sure to note every little detail about it so that even if his eyes fell close he could still see it all the same and reach some kind of stability.

 

Junhong was struggling when Junmyeon's voice rang in his head.  _You've done admirably well so far. Let me make you a proposition. Give up now and you and your rider will pass and go on your mission._

 

Junhong stopped struggling for a second,  as the pressure eased .  _Youngjae? Daehyun?_

 

_The result of their exam will depend on how long they last,_ Junmyeon said calmly.

 

Junhong thought on it for a few seconds and then suddenly renewed his efforts to bring up his mental shields.  _If the four of us struggle against you so much, then with your full focus on the two of them they'll fail for sure. So I REFUSE._

 

An actual roar unexpectedly deafened all those present as Junhong gathered all his focus and kicked the foreign presence out of his mind, eyes glinting like miniature suns, burning bright with indignation and stubborn pride.

 

And faith.

 

They've come so far together. They're so close! No matter what the Leaders throw at them now, they  _will_ make it and they  _will_ join Himchan and Yongguk on their mission and never ever separate again.

 

It wasn't easy. Junmyeon and Yifan didn't let up at all. They pressed harder, if anything. In the previous exam the goal had been to win, though not expressed out loud. This round, it was clear, was more about endurance than anything else because it just shouldn't have been possible how strong the Leader's minds and spirits were and it certainly wasn't possible to beat them. It felt as if the Beors were pressing right into the weakest places of Junhong's walls. 

 

If they were a mountain then he was barely a boulder but he had diamond for core and he wouldn't break so easily. He had a mission.

 

It wasn't easy and he was constantly on the brink of breaking under the pressure but he had his resolve, the one he shared with his rider, and with Youngjae and Daehyun too, and he endured and fought and struggled.

 

And then, after what felt like hours and hours, the pressure disappeared.

 

Junhong's eyes popped open and he had to widen his stance lest he overbalanced and fell. He felt Jongup swaying in vertigo and the golden dragon was quick to open his wing and nudge him back upright with the very tip of it, gently. Jongup answered with an exhausted smile and a quick pat to the very patch of scales that helped him focus on shielding his mind, the ones on Junhong's left front leg.

 

He was trembling. It wasn't very noticeable but Junmyeon had a prime viewing spot, right in front of the group, and he could see how the dragons' chests heaved, how pale and sweaty the riders were. He regretted putting them through so much pain but it was necessary, he felt. And now he could be proud of them for how long they lasted. They didn't break. Neither under the pressure of the attack itself, nor under the weight of temptation and doubt.

 

“Your mentors deemed you ready to receive your promotions, earlier than usually. You were tried and not found wanting. I have nothing else to do but congratulate you four. It is a great achievement,” Head Dragon Rider Junmyeon said, smiling, as his words made the young boys stand taller, rightfully proud of themselves, among the cheers of the gathered spectators.

 

“Wear your Dragon Rider titles with pride and remember, always, what you are about to swear. Rider Youngjae, Rider Jongup – please step forward.”

 

This was one of the moments Junmyeon liked best, the moment when the newly minted Riders received their swords. Usually it was from his hands, with the smith who made them far too busy and unwilling to attend the event. This time Rh u n ö n herself was the one to suggest she be the one to impart the swords into the hands of their bearers, which was quite a surprise to the Leader, but a welcome surprise for sure.

 

The wrinkled face of the old smith was adorned with a barely-there smile as she slowly walked towards the boys with their swords one in each hand. Stopping in front of them she murmured something in Ancient Language, too quietly for Junmyeon to hear. Probably a blessing though, judging from how the boys and their dragons all bowed their heads. 

 

Finally, she extended her hands, welcoming them to take their swords.

 

Youngjae had a smile of his face but it was Jongup whose excitement was palpable. Junhong and Daehyun crowded closer to also take a look at the weapons, curious of their looks, primarily.

 

Youngjae bowed respectfully taking his sword from Rh u n ö n's hands. It was sheathed in a scabbard the colour of pink spring flowers, so light it was practically white, with a chape and locket in darker metal for contrast and a more grand look. The leather was additionally pressed and the indents were filled with darker colour as well, creating a tasteful design of vines and flowers.

 

The scabbard was beautiful but when unsheathed, the sword itself overshadowed it completely. The blade was indeed pearly pink, Daehyun crowing in delight as he saw it and the pink gem set in the pommel ( _It's a[padparadscha](https://www.gem2000.com/news/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/5638a.jpg),_ Rh unön said when he asked about it, _and yes, I had to send to th_ _e_ _Dûrgrimst Ingeitum_ _clan so they could find a gem matching your colour, young one. They were quite delighted with the challenge, I assure you._ ) The metal of the guard and pommel around the gem was the same dark metal as in the scabbard and the grip was made of light wood with dark leather wrapped around it for comfort and held with wire.

 

It was beautiful and looked every inch the deadly weapon it was. Youngjae was in love.

 

“Well?” Rhunön lifted a brow. “Make a swing.”

 

Youngjae did so, luxuriating in the perfect balance and marvelling at how effortless it was to use.  _Do you like your metal death-stick? I like it,_ Daehyun said.

 

“It's fantastic. Thank you so much, Rhunön-elda.”

 

The old elf nodded and turned to Jongup. The boy was looking at his own sword as if it was his first-born child, Junhong sniffing around it curiously. The blade was, obviously, golden, along with the guard and pommel in which a [yellow topaz](https://p1.liveauctioneers.com/2211/80455/41830927_1_x.jpg?version=1444950249&width=1600&format=pjpg&auto=webp) gleamed. The grip was wrapped in dark brown leather secured with a golden wire. Quite simple in design but what was important to Jongup was that wielding it felt like a dream. It required no effort, it was as if  the sword was an extension of his limbs .

 

“All to your liking?” Rhunön asked.

 

“It is better than I ever imagined. It's perfect, Rhunön-elda, thank you so much!” the young elf bowed before her and remained in the position for a good five seconds before she told him to stand straight.

 

“I made your weapons special, because I think you deserve to have them. Name them and use them wisely,” she said.

 

Youngjae already knew. “ _Seutingeo_ ,” he  had  decided. “Like a hornet's stinger. Used to neutralize threats. Just one sting is enough to incapacitate or kill.”

 

_You're too small to be a hornet, try a wasp,_ Daehyun cackled but through the bond Youngjae could feel he too liked the name.

 

“Jongup?”

 

The younger elf thought for a few minutes, conferred with Junhong and then said only “ _Keoteo_ .”

 

Youngjae's nose scrunched in dissatisfaction at the simpleness but Rh u n ö n nodded approvingly. “Not very creative but straight to the point. A sword is a tool, it doesn't need a flowery name to serve its purpose. As long as it's not evil, it's okay,” she said, and then added under her breath, “Some people could really take that to heart before inventing names for their weapons.”

 

(Hakyeon sneezed.)

 

Rh u n ö n stepped back then, allowing Junmyeon to proceed with the ceremony.

 

Junmyeon called for attention again and then slowly recited the Oath of the Riders, the new graduates solemnly repeating every phrase, swearing to protect and help those who couldn't protect themselves, support peace and fight to keep it for the sake of the whole Alagaesia and everyone living in it. Their eyes shone with eager dedication and Junmyeon was happy to see that though rushing for the sake of their mentors the boys were fully aware of the weight of the promise they were making and all that the Oath entailed. Their pure souls shone through their faces and postures and the Leaders were happy to see the new generation of Riders grow into good people who will use their power to make Alagaesia a better place.

 

As soon as they were finished with the Oath, the crowd of spectators erupted in cheers again, celebrating the unlikely success of those four very determined boys in their self-imposed challenge.

 

There was only one thing left to do.

 

“Now, for your mission,” Junmyeon said and immediately four pairs of eyes pierced him, the boys eagerly awaiting the _real_ reward for their hard work. “This morning Yongguk and Himchan contacted me reporting an enemy sighting. The exact numbers and position are unknown. Your task is to go up north and aid the two of them in whatever way they need.”

 

_And take this,_ Yifan said and suddenly a river of energy flowed into the tired bodies of the four, reinvigorating them after the harsh trials they were put through.  _It should be enough to get you where you need to be and more. You'll need all the power you can get if there's any chance of a battle happening._

 

Daehyun was pretty sure, after the flow of energy stopped, that he had more of it now than before the exams and he thanked the Leaders profusely, along with his Rider, Jongup and Junhong, all itching to go already even more than before now that they had so much raw energy flowing through their bodies.

 

Junmyeon smiled. “We won't keep you here much longer. I need to say it though. As you've probably noticed, this endeavour of yours gathered quite a lot of attention among the members of the Order. People made bets on whether or not you would pass today. I admit I myself wasn't sure whether you had enough determination and strength to get here but I am very happy to say that you proved all my doubts to be  wrong . You should be proud of yourselves and I'm certain Yongguk and Himchan will be very proud of you as well. Good job, you four,” Junmyeon said and stepped back, allowing others to congratulate the boys as well.

 

Minseok, Jongdae, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were the first to do so, as they were standing the closest. Hakyeon, the  _clucking mother_ as his brothers affectionately dubbed him, had to swipe at his eyes to keep the moisture out of them as he bestowed congratulatory hugs on all four of the boys, letting them go only when Jaehwan complained that he wanted a turn too. Taekwoon was much less exuberant but no less sincere in his congratulations. Wonshik, Hongbin, Sanghyuk, all got their chance to say a few words as well before they had to make space for countless others. Jaebum and Jinyoung brought all their friends, Hoseok and Jungkook as well and soon all the faces blurred in an endless line of smiles and handshakes and pats on the back and cheers.

 

It took a while before the crowd dispersed, letting the boys escape. The sun was hanging low in the sky when they arrived back at home to pack and eat something. It took them all of half an hour, five minutes of which were spent arguing which pair was going to carry the small chest with Himchan's eldunari.

 

In the end it was Daehyun purely because if they stumbled upon a fight Junhong would try to get closer to the enemy while Daehyun preferred to remain at a distance, if possible. Less chances of any claw getting anywhere close to the heavily shielded and thickly swaddled heart.

 

And then they went, bodies brimming with energy gifted by the Leaders and hearts full of eager joy.

 

And then, halfway there, they reached out to Himchan to confirm his location and were met with a wall of fury healthily doused in fear. Himchan didn't even question why they wanted to know where he and Yongguk were. He barely spared a moment to tell them before refocusing on trying to out-fly an opponent.

 

Daehyun and Junhong never flew that fast in their whole lives. It was a race against time though and the punishment for losing would be Yongguk and Himchan's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the REUNION fucking finally amirite.
> 
> Also, how to get your friends to read your writing, asking for a friend. (I just want to be loved :/)
> 
> EDIT: GUYS I'M DUMB I'M SORRY. I FORGOT TO ADD TRANSLATIONS OF THE SWORD NAMES?? Kei worked so hard to help and I spent so much time thinking about them and it just slipped my mind somehow. 
> 
> Youngjae named his sword 'Sting' like Bilbo's Sting in lotr. Because he's a snake and stings are full of venom.  
> Jongup's sword is simply 'Cutter'.
> 
> XILVerify, thank you for asking about the names and reminding me that you guys don't live in my head so how are you supposed to know if I don't tell you.


	13. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REUNION

“HIMCHAN, ROLL!”

 

The black dragon, engrossed in his battle, instinctively did what the voice told him to, only afterwards able to spare the computing power to place it.

 

Youngjae.

 

Turning wildly, certain his mind was playing tricks on him because surely,  _surely_ there was no way Youngjae would be here - because how,  h e and the others were on Vroengard, after all - Himchan was met with the sight of Youngjae's smirk as he waved from where he was sitting on Daehyun's back.

 

_THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!?_ was Himchan's first reaction.

 

_Hi Himchan, hi Yongguk, I see we're just in time!_ Daehyun said brightly, roaring and sending a pillar of his hottest flames right into the enemies' faces, causing them to scatter to avoid having their eyeballs melt. One of the Lethrblaka flew straight into Junhong and Jongup approaching from above and subsequently fell from the sky, dead.

 

_YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY ON VROENGARD TO FINISH YOUR TRAINING! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE BATTLEFIELD YOU LITTLE SHITS?!_ Himchan was not letting this go.

 

_But we have finished our training! Check out Jonguppie's new cutting stick!_ Junhong's chipper voice answered him as he made a tight loop to finish off a manoeuvre (which Jongup took advantage of and sliced at the closest available enemy) and slide right into another one, gracefully ending up above another Lethrblaka and digging his claws into its spine. On his back, Jongup straightened and casually waved at him with a golden blade, it's amazing colour visible even through the freshly spilled blood.

 

“Focus on the fight!” Yongguk called, tense. _Distraction equals death._ “We'll talk later!”

 

Four energetic  _Yes, sir!_ s and the team neatly fell into a battle formation, completely changing the flow of the fight as they descended on the enemy like vengeful gods, the dragons spewing fire, claws on the ready, riders accurately flinging spells right and left before their swords took care of the rest. Thanks to the Leaders' generous gift Youngjae also made sure to put up shields against physical attacks, especially against flying projectiles of any kind. A bow and arrows weren't usually popular among the Riders but it wouldn't do to underestimate the damage a good archer could do, especially if their arrows were coated in a caustic poison. Not to mention flying daggers.

 

Daehyun took the left side, Junhong the right, both slightly in front of Himchan in an effort to give their leaders time to catch their breath.

 

Himchan really didn't want to admit it but he and Yongguk sorely needed it after the mayhem they just went through. A few hours ago they were surprised by an attack in full light of the day and since then he's been flying non-stop trying to manoeuvre so that he and Yongguk wouldn't have to fight all their opponents at once but one or two at a time before disengaging, rinse and repeat. Now he was rather drained, as was his Rider having spent all this time alternating between trying to make use of his sword and keeping any truly damaging blows from landing on Himchan and injuring him too badly. Himchan was breathing so hard there were hints of frothy saliva in the corners of his open maw. He had started to worry that Yongguk would pass out from draining himself of energy sometime soon as the Rider had been attempting to not only keep the shields around both of them but also block some of the slashes the Lethrblaka dealt to his dragon.

 

Especially after Himchan got his leg sliced open. Yongguk's knee-jerk reaction was to heal him but the dragon refused. He could deal with a little pain, Yongguk  _had_ to stay conscious. It got to the point when Himchan started to seriously consider which parts of his body he could sacrifice to still have a chance of surviving when Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup and Junhong suddenly swooped in. Truth was, if the kids hadn't shown up-…

 

_Don't think of it now, Himchannie. There will be time. Later._ Yongguk said.  _If we manage to focus now._

 

Ray of sunshine, his rider. But he had a point. Himchan pushed the unpleasant thoughts to the back of his mind as he flapped his aching wings more energetically, dredging up the last of his reserves and diving back into the battle.

 

With the help of their kids it didn't take that long to fight off the remaining enemy and Himchan felt like he could really breathe again as an unbearable tension seeped out of his and Yongguk's bond.

 

“Good job, everyone. Lets go back to the camp,” Yongguk praised them tiredly.

 

Himchan  barely made it back and  landed with a heavy thud  causing the ground to shake as if an earthquake went through it , too tired for his usual grace. He grunted in surprise as the two younger dragons immediately clung to him, Daehyun fitting himself under his right wing and nuzzling under his chin, Junhong delicately draping himself over his back, his huge wings covering the elder dragon like a shimmering blanket.

 

Yongguk snorted, loosening the stirrups to wiggle down to the earth despite Junhong whining:  _Stay here, don't go!_

 

“Do you want me to suffocate, Junhonggie?” Yongguk smiled patting the golden scales and finally slipping down Himchan's leg only to be assaulted with hugs of his own, from Youngjae and Jongup. He stumbled and almost fell from the impact before they steadied him. He had reasons to be surprised, while the younger dragons were tactile creatures, their riders were definitely less so.

 

His heart squeezed in his chest at the thought of how scared for him, for them both, their kids must have been. 

 

_They probably hurried after us as soon as Rh_ _u_ _n_ _ö_ _n was finished with their swords,_ Himchan agreed, trying to return the nuzzles from both Daehyun and Junhong at the same time, rumbling as if they were still hatchlings in need of reassurance and nudging them with his wings and snout tenderly, when his own words registered in his tired mind and it screeched to a halt.

 

_Wait a minute,_ he tried to extricate himself from the younger dragons' affectionate coils but they refused to let him go so, too tired to really wiggle himself free, he succumbed and just let them do what they wanted while prying for answers.  _How are you here? Have you really finished your training??_

 

_Yeah, we're all graduated!!_ Daehyun crowed happily.  _Jae and Jonguppie even got their death-sticks, did you see? Rh_ _u_ _n_ _ö_ _n-elda said she had to send for a gem for me special!_

 

“Swords, not sticks, Daehyun, _Seutingeo_ is no stick,” Youngjae corrected, puffing up like an angry little bird. Jongup moved away from the eldest Rider and gleefully drew his new sword from its sheath to show it off to Yongguk and Himchan.

 

“Right, how did that happen?” Yongguk asked, mind spinning at the sheer improbability of the scene he was bearing witness to.

 

_Yes, do tell because I didn't think Junmyeon and Yifan would ever let you come here?_ Himchan added. Youngjae took a deep breath as if he was preparing to deliver a speech and then paused. His eyes widened and then, one after the other, the kids kind of deflated, shooting each other highly suspicious glances. Himchan's eyes narrowed.  _Well?_

 

“You know, I don't think it's that interesting of a story-” Youngjae began not quite meeting Himchan or Yongguk's eyes.

 

_I disagree,_ Himchan growled, now certain of some foul play having taken place.

 

_No, really,_ Daehyun hastened to back his Rider up, claws conspicuously digging into the earth.

 

Junhong was just.  _Squirming_ . The biggest give away though were his wings, always moving as if independently  of his conscious mind , especially when someone was attempting to wake the young dragon and in moments of agitation. Now their erratic twitching, as if Junhong was fighting himself to not fly away, confirmed all suspicions.

 

Yongguk was just opening his mouth to press for more details when suddenly there was a gasp from Jongup.

 

“Himchannie, you're wounded!” the young elf exclaimed immediately drawing everyone's attention and successfully distracting from the topic of their shenanigans. It wasn't a tactic though. He had wanted to avoid interrogation, true, and tried to soak up some of Himchan's presence sitting at his side and leaning against his leg (and thus successfully hiding from view, making himself an even smaller target than he already was) but as soon as he got close he saw the dark rivulets running between black scales and he squinted, drawing closer and praying his suspicions weren't correct.

 

They were. There in Himchan's right front leg a gash was open and bleeding still quite heavily.

 

Yongguk wavered on his feet when Youngjae suddenly moved away from him as he rushed to see the wound for himself. The elves bent over Himchan's leg, hissing at the sight of the gash and pushing the heads of their  worried  dragons away ( _Move, you're blocking the light!_ ).

 

Junhong slinked, huffing miserably, over to Yongguk and curled up behind him, very conveniently offering his soft, warm belly for Yongguk to lean on and curling around the man as soon as the invitation was taken, offering the Rider some of his energy to revive him from the brink of passing out.

 

It didn't take more than five minutes before Youngjae and Jongup were finished treating Himchan's wound and then looking him all over for any other “conveniently unmentioned hurts”. Having made sure the eldest dragon was as healthy as could be, they left him with a clingy, whining Daehyun and moved to check on Yongguk, apparently taking their newfound healers role very seriously.

 

Yongguk had to admit it felt a little weird, having the boys check him over, asking about any scratches or bruises with such serious looks on their young faces,  essentially taking care of himself and Himchan, but he had to give it to them, they were professional to a fault.

 

Satisfied about Yongguk and Himchan's health, the next item on the boys' agenda became food. 

 

Between good-natured jabs at Yongguk's inability to cook and the dragons' disgruntlement, when they realized that if they wanted to eat and feed the tired Himchan they would have to go hunt and leave everyone behind in the camp at the foot of the elder pair's mountain quarters, the question of their mysterious appearance and apparent graduation remained unanswered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hell, i hope you like it. It was the first thing I wrote for this fic and I've been waiting to post it for ALL THIS TIME LIKE CAN YOU IMAGINE.
> 
> Bonus points if you know which pic inspired it.
> 
> Except now things get complicated because generally I've been building up to this and idk what next. I'll figure it out dw but I'm still debating which idea to go with so. A political intrigue (which I will inevitably write poorly) and a little more EXO, anyone?


	14. Chapter 12

 

Though initially fearful for their safety, Himchan had to admit the kids were well-prepared for the hardships of the mission. They weren't just helpful, they were a blessing.

 

All six of them had a much easier time of keeping an eye on the whole area and though Himchan and Yongguk still were the ones to patrol at night, now they could come to their temporary home and rest assured of their safety – with Daehyun and Youngjae usually on duty, busy with making food and guarding their leaders' sleep, while Junhong and Jongup went out in search of the enemy nests during the day.

 

All were serious but there was none of that previous tension that stifled all positivity in Himchan and Yongguk's souls. Waking up to Youngjae's smile and the smell of food had Yongguk showing his gums in those endearing grins of his. Himchan's heart was bursting with pride when he spied Daehyun sitting at the mouth of the cave, careful to not let the sun betray his position, keenly looking out in search of threats.

 

Being sent off to patrol at night with Junhong's nuzzles and Jongup's “Be careful!”s was also completely different than creeping out of their cave in complete silence.

 

And in the end it was Junhong, whose yellow-drawn vision brought them a breakthrough.

 

Since their dramatic fight the enemy was not showing itself. At first Yongguk assumed it was to lick their wounds and regroup but when a full week passed he started to suspect that maybe whatever forces remained after their defeat – left. Because he doubted that they had managed to kill every single Ra'zac and Lethrblaka hiding in those mountains.

 

Nonetheless they diligently continued with their patrols until one day Junhong and Jongup started screeching via the Eldunari they carried with them.

 

Okay so it wasn't exactly screeching, not like Daehyun could screech, but it was certainly louder than the youngest pair's normal volume.

 

Himchan and Yongguk have just managed to fall asleep when said screeching occurred, jarring the black dragon from his rest. His grumbling alerted Daehyun and Youngjae to something going on but they had to wait for a moment until Himchan got his bearings and opened his mind to them so they could listen too.

 

When Yongguk's tired consciousness joined the conference Junhong and Jongup grew quiet, contritely apologizing for waking their leaders but stating they had something they thought could be a breakthrough in the mission.

 

_Well, what is it,_ Himchan grumbled, yawning.

 

_We found a nest!_ Junhong announced excitedly.

 

Suddenly, Yongguk was completely awake. Daehyun and Youngjae both  made similar exclamations of surprise and crowded closer to the elder pair, as if it would let them hear better. Or perhaps they were simply seeking comfort in their sudden fear.  _A Ra'zac nest!!!_ Himchan literally jumped in agitation, immediately consumed by stress; but he accepted readily the younger pair and curled his wings around them as much as the cave allowed him to.  _How many? Are you injured? Why did you not call earlier!?_

 

Sensing their distress Junhong realized his poor choice of words.  _It's empty! No enemy! Jonguppie did a sweep magically before we went in!_ He hurried to reassure.

 

_ You know magic can't detect a Ra'zac's mind, _ Yongguk wasn't convinced.

 

_ But even Ra'zacs are warm and move. I just searched for warm things that weren't still and cold as stone, _ Jongup explained.

 

_Oh!_ Daehyun crowed, suddenly excited as well.  _Amazing! Good work,_ _Uppie_ _!_

 

_Have you gone inside?_ Himchan interrupted.

 

_Yeah. I mean, some ways but it's a cave system inside the mountain. We haven't checked everything yet,_ Junhong reported.

 

_Good, be careful. I'll take Youngjae and we'll meet you there to help._

 

Those words stirred up a flurry of protests. Daehyun immediately screeched about exclusion and separation from his Rider. Youngguk, uncharacteristically, also opposed. But Himchan cut them all off, saying,  _Bbang, you're tired._ _You know it._ _I can feel it. You need rest._

 

“You need it too, Himchan,” Yongguk reminded him defiantly.

 

_Not as much as you, and you know it._

 

“Daehyunnie and I could go together,” Youngjae cut in, his brows furrowed. “What's the problem with that?”

 

Daehyun echoed, vehemently arguing being left behind.

 

 _My vision's better suited to darkness,_ Himchan explained simply.  Then he turned to his own Rider, continuing, _a_ _nd Youngja_ _e_ _has_ _more energy than_ _you_ _–_ _he'_ _ll be able to react faster than_ _you would_ _, and use stronger magic in case of trouble. You can't fight with this reasoning,_ the dragon added smugly.

 

Yongguk deflated, defeated. “You know, I'm supposed to be the logical leader here,” he murmured fondly.

 

_Yeah. So get some rest and take this position from me. It's no fun at all,_ Himchan snorted, nudging him gently to lay back down in his bedroll. Yongguk obeyed slowly, worry lines creasing his forehead  as he observed the younger Rider inspecting Himchan's saddle to make sure all the straps were done and would hold .

 

“Don't worry,” Youngjae said, noticing the worried gaze. “I will keep them all safe,” he swore confidently, securing his sword on the belt around his waist and sending them all a cheeky smile.

 

_And Daehyun will keep you safe,_ Himchan finished. The pink dragon ceased his upset keening and trained his gleaming eyes on Himchan in sudden seriousness.  Yongguk was an extremely capable Rider but he was tired and drained. He needed to replenish his energy and he needed to feel secure enough to be able to sleep deeply. Normally, Himchan's presence granted him that security but his dragon could go longer periods without rest and was making use of it, leaving Yongguk alone. If Daehyun also went on the exploration with Youngjae then Yongguk wouldn't be able to sleep at all.

 

 _I will make sure his rest is undisturbed,_ Daehyun promised solemnly. He could only hope that his presence would be enough to allow Yongguk to sleep at all.

 

Yongguk opened his mouth, preparing to object  to  being treated like a child that needed babysitting. He was one of the leaders, for heavens' sake, not a sleepy toddler as they seemed to view him.

 

Apparently though, Himchan was on a serious roll.  _You are not being treated like a child, Yongguk. You are extremely important to the team and that is why we're making sure your needs are met. Be grateful instead of grumpy, you old grouch._

 

Yongguk scoffed but finally relented, only sighing heavily when Youngjae climbed into the saddle on Himchan's back (after giving Daehyun a scratch; Daehyun wasn't exactly happy to be parted from him while he went to check out an enemy nest but he understood the importance of his role – he just required a little affection before they said goodbye).

 

_Be good for Daehyunnie,_ Himchan teased his Rider before crawling out of the cave and throwing himself into the air, strong wings swiftly carrying him and Youngjae towards where their youngest were snooping around the cave system.

 

The entrance was well hidden. Himchan couldn't help but marvel at the fact that Junhong and Jongup had managed to find it at all.

 

The boys were waiting inside the first chamber, having guided Himchan via the Eldunari, waiting for his and Youngjae's arrival before venturing any deeper into the dark corridors.

 

Youngjae jumped down to the ground as soon as Himchan stepped inside, hurrying to Jongup's side and enthusiastically slapping his shoulder with a grin. “Good job,  you two, ” he said sotto voce. “Come on, lets check the smaller corridors, leave the big ones for the dragons.”

 

Jongup managed to wave them goodbye as he was dragged behind his excitable friend.

 

_Good luck!_ Junhong chirped after them.

 

_Be careful!_ Himchan reminded.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Youngjae's voice floated from a distance, echoing weirdly, bouncing against stone walls.

 

_Brat_ , Himchan grumbled.  _Come, Junnie, lets see what you've found here._

 

–

 

Okay so in all fairness wandering through the corridors of a creepy ass Ra'zac nest wasn't as fun as Youngjae had first thought it would be. He had a magic ball of light to chase away the shadows but all it did was help him not trip over his own feet and the occasional pothole. The shadows were still there, creepily dancing on the walls, hidden in every irregularity in the stone,  of which there were lots.

 

To be truthful, the only  two  reason s why Youngjae hadn't called it quits and rejoined the dragons in their exploration was  his pride and Jongup, marching beside him contentedly as if on a damn stroll. The younger elf was alert but relaxed, eyes squinting to make sure all the movement they detected was just the shadows and not some critter, or worse, a Ra'zac that somehow escaped Jongup's preliminary sweep.

 

That struck Youngjae too. The utter lack of other forms of life aside from some very persistent lichen. He even opened his mind and checked for himself but no rat, no bat, not even a spider was to be found.

 

It seemed the Ra'zacs and their Lethrblaka parents drove every occupant of these caves out.  _Or just ate them,_ Youngjae thought and suppressed a shudder.

 

It was unsettling, to walk in such a dead place.

 

Via Himchan's Eldunari, which Jongup had taken out of the travel bag at Junhong's saddle and carefully placed in a sack he carried on his back, they kept in contact. It seemed the Lethrblaka- suited corridors were as empty as the ones Youngjae and Jongup were in.

 

The whole thing was just beginning to get unbearable for Youngjae – being surrounded by grey stone all around, the stale air inside the mountain, the darkness and deceptive shadows in the crudely made corridors, the tension –  when they finally made  their discovery.

 

It seemed that in the end all the corridors led to one big main chamber, rather deep in the belly of the mountain. There Himchan spotted what looked like the remains of a fireplace. It surprised him greatly because in this gloom the glow of fire had to be a huge pain to the dark-loving creatures.

 

Suspicions aroused, they all gathered closer to inspect the ashes.

 

And there, nearly entirely grey from soot and dirt, illuminated by Youngjae's magic light, Junhong's keen eyes found a brass button, glinting weakly in the gloom.

 

Youngjae took it and carefully put in his pocket, patting it to make sure it was secure, before bending down to look for more remains. There were bones, mostly animal,  but Jongup made a quiet sound as he reached out and out of a messy pile extracted a human jawbone.

 

Junhong keened sadly.  _Probably the owner of the button._

 

The stone wavered as, without a word, Jongup formed a sarcophagus around the pile.

 

It was anonymous and the bones were all shattered, the person's remains carelessly thrown in with animal skeletons; but it was a grave, and it was the best they could give unknown victim.

 

Further search of the place proved futile.

 

Finally, Himchan decided they wouldn't learn anything else when the much more numerous two-leg-sized corridors Youngjae and Jongup walked through started to connect to the ones they've previously been in.

 

_ Lets get back to Yongguk and Daehyun. We have the button, lets hope it'll give us some clues as to how to stop the Ra'zacs, or even where are they now. _

 

Nobody protested. On the contrary, empty stomachs cried for food.

 

When they emerged from the belly of the mountain they were blinded by the rosy-golden rays of the setting sun. Junhong and Jongup volunteered to go hunting for everyone, which Himchan agreed to. He himself was much too tired to exercise the necessary amount of stealth needed to gather up a hearty meal; he also doubted Daehyun would have left the cave to go hunting for his own dinner.

 

Daehyun was bratty and loud when he allowed himself to be, but if there was one thing he took seriously it was his duty to the team. He also respected Yongguk a lot. Knowing him, he probably  didn't so much as blink the entire time they were gone, to make sure nothing got past him.

 

 _Good kid,_ Himchan thought to himself. They were all good, smart kids, though often annoying. But in the end he was just glad to have them by his side. They made life more bearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was painful. Writers block cleared though, I hope. I mean. And there's finals week.
> 
> I dunno. Wanna sleep *sigh*


	15. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BangDae sharing a cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look this wasn't planned. I saw Melusinezar left a comment (thank you!!) and it was past 2 am and now it's just 4 am but I got inspired and here you go.
> 
> (See this? Comments make chapters come. It's like magic.)
> 
> I could save this for a next weekend update but honestly, you've waited enough for this one. Enjoy this impromptu double update and let me know what you think.

Daehyun watched mournfully as Youngjae (and Himchan) disappeared in the distance. He hated being so far away from his Rider, hated feeling their bond grow thin and weak, hated the silence that fell where Youngjae's excited chatter should be.

But, he reminded himself, he was on a mission. An important mission. Daehyun physically shook off the pensiveness and turned his head to look at the object of his mission.

Yongguk was laying in his bedroll looking comfortably swaddled and distinctly unhappy. Daehyun gulped.

 _Um... Are- are you going to sleep?_ he asked awkwardly. Yongguk's eyes opened, his tired gaze trained on the ceiling.

"I hope so," he answered.

_Uhuh, that's good..._

Daehyun squirmed, settling himself more comfortably where he sat near the entrance of the cave. He then shuffled again, assuming a position that had his body effectively barring all access to the inside of the cave without being overly visible from the outside. Satisfied, he observed the perimeter keenly for a while, taking his job very seriously... except.

Except. Usually when he played sentinel Youngjae was right there in his head with him, providing a constant stream of thought or emotion. Daehyun had grown used to that. Now that his head was empty of its honorary occupant it was TOO quiet. The silence was distracting as hell.

Daehyun squirmed again, reshuffling his wings and then made another sweep. Nothing. His head turned, as if by a magnet, back to look at his leader. Yongguk's eyes were closed, his breathing slow and quiet.

The dragon cocked his head to the side. Was Yongguk asleep or not? Careful observation and deduction had him conflicted, leaning towards no. Too motionless. But was he really? _Yongguk?_ he said, as quietly as he possibly could. _Are you sleeping?_

From the bedroll a heavy sigh came. "Yeah," was the man's tired response.

 _Oh. Okay, good, I just wasn't sure. Sleep well,_ Daehyun chirped and then silence fell again.

The dragon was suffering. He wondered what the others were doing righ then. Were they exploring? Were they fighting? The thought of enemy had him casting a watchful eye out on the grassy plane at the foot of their mountain but all was still utterly quiet.

Yongguk huffed, turning in his blankets.

Daehyun repressed the urge to disturb him. The man had said he was sleeping. But no, Yongguk continued to toss and turn in such an increasingly frustrated manner that it was impossible he could be still asleep.

 _Yongguk?_ Daehyun managed another whisper. _Are you sleeping?_

Three full seconds passed before the man opened his eyes, practically radiating misery, and admitted "No."

 _Oh_ , The dragon said and paused, not sure how to proceed. His brained worked furiously, trying to remember something, anything that could help, from watching Himchan coax his Rider to sleep for years.

 _Yongguk?_ Daehyun's hesitant whisper rang out.

"Yes?"

 _Do you..._ the dragon paused before plowing on, _do you not feel secure enough? Is there anything I can do to help with that? Just say it._

At that Yongguk actually sat up, hands rubbing at his burning eyes. "No, Daehyun, no. That's not it. You're doing good, I know I'm safe with you," he assured.

If Daehyun wasn't covered in scales he'd be very conspicuously red by now. As it was he could almost feel the steam coming off him in waves. _That's- I'm very glad, yeah, anytime_ , he mumbled awkwardly, wings automatically flaring open before he managed to fold them back down on his back, as proper. _But then, if I may... why can't you sleep?_

Yongguk remained silent for a moment. Daehyun swept his eyes over the area outside, watchful and keen though very much focused on the Rider. Finally, the man sighed heavily, as if a huge burden was weighing him down. Daehyun supposed there was a burden like that. Probably more than one.

"It's... been a while," Yongguk said quietly, fingers playing with the fraying edge of his blanket. Daehyun made a questioning little trill in his throat, gaze remaining trained outside the mouth of their hideout. Yongguk continued in his own time, "Himchan left me here to rest but he forgot that I don't sleep well... without him."

The straightforward admssion surprised Daehyun. This one time though, he could totally understand.

 _What is Himchan usually like? I mean, if you don't mind me asking. Youngjae is like a fire,_ Daehyun offered.

"Like fire?" Yongguk asked, curious.

 _Uhm. Sometimes his thoughts are like embers and sometimes they roar. Sometimes stray ideas come out of nowhere like sudden sparks. But there's always at least this quiet whisper of him in my head, like sleeping embers, even when he sleeps,_ Daehyun explained carefully. 

Yongguk blinked, caught off guard. He was somewhat surprised to hear such deep, poetic almost thoughts from the dragon. Not that he didn't think Daehyun capable of being deep or poetic but it wasn't a very frequent mood of his.

Touched and inspired by such a personal confession, Yongguk gratefully said, "that's beautiful."

(He missed entirely how Daehyun froze at that, fighting another bout of shy delight, stubbornly keeping his head turned to look outside.)

"I suppose," the Rider continued, "that Himchan would be like... a stream. It's just... The susurrus of his thoughts is... soothing. It's... a comfort. I got used to how he... quiets his mind to a murmur when I go to sleep."

 _And the complete silence is jarring in comparison,_ Daehyun finished.  _I can feel it too. It feels so wrong, to not have his soul filling the space he's made for himself..._

Yongguk only nodded. He was tired, upset and missed his partner something fierce... But he also discovered that having Daehyun there... actually did help a bit.

Though usually loud and almost hyper, the dragon proved time and again there was much more to his character than that. Yongguk was grateful to have him there.

Thanks to their low conversation he could now feel the strong pull of sleep but still something was missing.

And then he had an idea.

It took some coaxing because Daehyun was not very keen on changing places - because how was he to guard if he couldn't see? But Yongguk managed to assure him that the spells he'd put in place would suffice as a warning, activating early enough to give them time to prepare in case anything happened.

Finally, he drifted to sleep with warmth bleeding into his side from Daehyun's paw, and the dragon's gentle, low rumble - as close to Himchan's scratchy whisper as he could get - seeping into his ears.


	16. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will the boys stop p l o t t i n g??

Not even the smell of food managed to rouse the slumbering two. The others let them rest, casting worried glances in their direction more than once.

They have noticed, of course, even back on Vroengard, that the high-stress mission wasn't doing Yongguk and Himchan any good. It got a little better when they reunited, easing many of their leaders' worries but in their place new ones doubtlessly immediately appeared.

All it took was touching Himchan's Eldunari to know that. They wouldn't buckle under the pressure but it took all their peace away. Yongguk used to be almost as steady as Jongup; now clouds of worry shrouded his thoughts and he struggled to not sink into them. Himchan had always had so much enthusiasm for life, with his loud and outgoing nature; now he grew much quieter, always on the look-out for the next threat.

And they were so tired. Always so tired. Jongup, who had carried Himchan's Eldunari with him frequently, took to subtly checking up on him. He and Junhong made a point to be as cheerful as they could because they realized that it was a reassurance to the dragon and through him to Yongguk as well. Their unobtrusive positivity was welcomed and worked like a balm and they took advantage of that as frequently as possible.

Daehyun and Youngjae had less contact with Himchans Eldunari because they rarely switched with Jongup and Junhong in their patrolling. But what was noticed in the mind was easily seen by the eye. Daehyun was practically glued to the entrance of the cave, sometimes venturing outside but usually leaving that to Youngjae, as the less noticeable and more agile between the two of them, to keep and eye on the entire perimeter, vowing to never let Himchan and Yongguk feel unsafe again as long as they were with them.

All four knew though, that what they were doing was slapping a bandage on an open wound. For Yongguk's peace and Himchan's ease to come back they needed a break. Hopefully the complete lack of the smallest even signs of enemy presence and the button they'd found would be enough for Junmyeon and Yifan to call them back to Vroengard. To maximize the probability of that happening, Youngjae, Daehyun, Juhong and Jongup conspired (again) to present the news in a way that would make them seem even more severe that they were – particularly the button.

They didn't pray for it – elves do not believe in any religion – but the next time Junmyeon called Youngjae barely let Yongguk speak.

It went like this. The connection was established. The greetings exchanged. Junmyeon waited patiently, knowing from experience that Yongguk would need a moment to get himself started on a report; face to face Himchan would gladly help tell the story but it was sadly impossible to hear a dragon's mental voice over a distance mirror call – it only worked with images and sounds.

In that moment of silence as Yongguk was gathering his thoughts and putting them into some kind of good wording, Youngjae, urged by Daehyun, struck; Junhong and Jongup looking between him, Yongguk and the mirror with their fingers crossed.

The mission itself was a good call, for the area assigned for them to patrol was undoubtedly an empty stretch of land between the Spine mountain range – perfect for Ra'zac hide-outs – and Du Weldenvarden. Except, and this is why they were reasonably sure they were right in their assumptions of the enemy having left – it wasn't so much a stretch of _land_ as a space that contained a swathe of land (going up to the elven forest) and a _giant ass lake_ practically at the foot of the mountains, its shore running along the Spine for many hundreds of miles.

Youngjae began by saying that since the Ra'zacs were deathly scared of water, and considering the huge lake and the somewhat small mountain range width, the forces they fought with had to be either the entirety of the group or a big part of it, and after suffering a loss the remaining Ra'zacs and Lethrblaka left the area hastily while Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup and Junhong were busy tending to their leaders.

“They probably flew north over the lake; we tried to keep an eye on the way down into Alagaesia proper,” he explained and ignored the wide-eyed looks from both the leaders. Okay so it was pretty unusual for a junior Rider to speak over the older one; if only from deference, most newly minted Riders listened as the elders talked unless they were encouraged to contribute or had something important to say.

 _This_ is _important,_ Daehyun huffed, a bit irritated that he couldn't talk himself.

As they were in total agreement, Youngjae carried on before anyone could open their mouth to interrupt. “Based on that and the fact that Jongup and Junhong managed to find an empty, abandoned lair, which we searched extensively, we came to the conclusion that no enemy has remained in this area.”

_There, that was coherent and decisive, perfect._

Yongguk hid his smile behind a hand. He wasn't aware of the kids' ulterior motives but Youngjae's energetic and outspoken nature was well known to him. He assumed that the younger Rider was simply too excited to relay the news of their findings to wait until Yongguk voiced them. It was nice to see that weeks of being forced into doing everything as quietly and unobtrusively as could be didn't change that at all. It made Yongguk think that the spirit in his kids was indomitable and no matter the hardship they would always endure it and come out stronger for it. Pride bloomed in his heart as he let Youngjae take over the report, contentedly listening to the confidence in the boy's tone.

Meanwhile Junmyeon, ever alert, immediately latched on to the mention of the nest.

“You found a lair?” he asked urgently.

“Yes, Leader, Junhong and Jongup did,” Youngjae clarified and elbowed Jongup, urging him to speak for himself.

“It was in a cave system. Empty,” the younger boy scrambled for things to say, caught off guard.

Thankfully Youngjae didn't need much encouragement to take back over. “We, that is Himchan, Junhong, myself and Jongup, checked every nook and cranny but the place was completely devoid of life. Eerily so. Not even bats or spiders were to be found.”

“That does indeed sound like the effect of a Ra'zac nest on a place,” Junmyeon said, frowning. “And nothing at all remained after the lair was abandoned?”

“Well, we found a pile of bones, mostly animal, in some kind of a main chamber-”

“Mostly! So not entirely?”

“There were fragments of a human skeleton, at least one,” Youngjae confirmed, his aura dimming. The memory was pretty dreary. But the sombre fumes were blown away by Daehyun who practically screeched in his brain to _talk about the button!!!_

“And Himchan found a pile of ash in which Junhong managed to spot a brass button,” he said quickly. “Unusual accessory for a Ra'zac so we think it must have belonged to the victim. Looks expensive, there's some kind of image on it but none of us recognize it.”

Hook-

“I agree. We will have to take a closer look at it then. Bring it back for inspection, I'll have Kyungsoo help. He is well-versed in various symbols and crafts.”

-line-

“Is this the new mission objective?” Youngjae pressed.

-sinker:

“Yes. I expect you six back within a week. Take care.”

Only the fact that Yongguk and Himchan weren't aware of the younger four's plotting kept Youngjae from yelling his victory up to the ceiling.

Didn't stop Daehyun from wriggling around in the very limited space (three dragons would crowd any place) and accidentally almost jabbing Himchan's eye with a wing. In the subsequent squabble, the subtle congratulatory pat on the back Jongup gave Youngjae went unnoticed.


	17. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff for the soul.

They took it slow. Let Himchan and Yongguk regenerate as much energy as they could before packing up and leaving the cave, flying at a moderate pace that had them reaching home not one day before the week was up.

Yongguk and Himchan grumbled about delivering the button to their Leaders as fast as possible so that the case could be pushed forward and more people saved but Jongup reminded them that other teams were deployed to keep an eye on the most suspicious areas in Alagaesia and they were sure to do their best. Plus the Head Dragon Rider himself gave them a week to travel back.

Besides, it's not as if they just stalled for no reason. They flew slower than they could have and it gave them the chance to turn the journey into one last long patrol. Being constantly out in the open space wasn't very conducive to maintaining peace of mind, unfortunately, so Himchan and Yongguk weren't any less tense than back in the cave but Youngjae and the others consoled themselves with the certainty that as soon as they reached Vroengard it would be all over at last.

During the flight they just made sure to be as vigilant as possible, Junhong flying on Himchan's left, slightly below him, Daehyun on the right and above. They also rotated on the point position; the constant shifts ensured they never forgot themselves while simultaneously providing a way to alleviate boredom, which crept into their minds with the mind-numbing monotony of steady wingbeats being all they could hear.

During the last few days excitement built, making all of them giddy with anticipation. The last leg of the journey, the flight over the sea, dissolved into a cheerful race, which Junhong won prompting a whine from Daehyun, but truthfully the one emotion that filled them all to the brim was relief.

They completed their mission and came back home in one piece.

The familiar shape of the island and the city in the heart of it, the many colourful dragons flying or lounging here and there, the tree homes high above the ground, everything they missed; it was a sight for sore eyes. Even better were the welcoming roars and cheerful waves the citizens greeted them with.

They took it all in from above as they flew straight to Junmyeon's office to give their report, slowly letting the _rightness_ settle in their hearts.

Junmyeon and Yifan were not home at the moment of their arrival. Himchan huffed a little but the Leaders were known to take short breaks from work by flying around the whole island to stretch their muscles since they've finished training their bunch of kids.

That and the fact that the news of their arrival was sure to find everyone on the island soon since they were spotted, made the weary team sure they wouldn't have to wait long. Meanwhile, they enjoyed the first true rest they could take since they'd set out over three weeks ago.

True to predictions the Leaders didn't take long with showing up. The six travellers heaved themselves up for a proper greeting but all the solemnity of the situation was ruined by Junmyeon's bright, proud grin.

Truthfully, he looked about as happy and relieved as they felt, reminding them why they respected their Leaders and happily followed their rule. Junmyeon and Yifan simply _cared_ personally for each and every life they were responsible for.

True to form, the first words from the Head Dragon Rider's mouth were: “I'm so unbelievably glad you're back. Good job out there.”

“Thank you,” Yongguk hastened to say, lightly bowing his head to the Rider and to Yifan standing next to Junmyeon, who rumbled in satisfaction, adding his own greeting and praise.

 _Over three weeks out in the field and not a scratch on you,_ he said, looking them over; especially Himchan, knowing well that if anything had happened any dragon would rather loose their life (or body and live in their Eldunari if there was such an option, like in Himchan's case) than let any harm come to their Rider.

 _We wouldn't be quite so unscathed if it wasn't for the reinforcements,_ Himchan admitted freely, happy to be able to praise his kids in front of the most important people in the Order. It's not like they didn't deserve it anyway.

Yifan grinned at his words, pearly fangs gleaming in the sun, as Junmyeon's laughter filled the air. “I had a feeling you would benefit from their presence,” the man said, eyes twinkling. “Besides, with how insistent they were to go we didn't exactly have any other choice; unless we wanted a proper rebellion on out hands, that is.”

Yongguk froze. Himchan's head whipped to look at the kids, suddenly all very interested in the local species of grass. Seeing their reaction the Leaders' bond flashed with mischievous energy.

“Didn't they tell you how they got our permission?” Junmyeon asked innocently.

 _It somehow never came up in conversation,_ Himchan hissed, eyes narrowed.

 _I would have thought they'd brag about it, honestly,_ Yifan drawled. _It's not everyday we get threatened with mutiny by trainees._

“Mutiny?” Yongguk croaked, mortified.

“Oh yes,” Junmyeon said serenely. “I admit it was quite shocking, to be told, in no uncertain terms, that no matter our permission, these four would _go_.”

“I'm so sorry-”

“But what was even more shocking was the _reason_ for their stubbornness. And that reason was exactly why they got their chance,” Junmyeon smiled. “And it was no small feat, what they had to achieve to be allowed to come after you, so don't be ashamed. Be _proud of them_ ,” he finished warmly.

 _Although, for future reference, I don't recommend taking this route with your requests ever again,_ Yifan warned, staring directly into the young graduates' eyes and huffing in satisfaction as they all solemnly swore it was a completely one-time thing.

Yongguk and Himchan were completely confused with the revelations, and they still haven't heard anything concrete about what their former students deemed necessary to hide from them in their absence.

Before they could ask any questions though, Junmyeon cleared his throat, adopting a more serious expression. “Now, for business. You said you have something for us?”

Hastily, the button was procured. Junmyeon furrowed his brows as he examined the charred little piece of metal. For some reason it looked vaguely familiar to him but he couldn't quite remember when he could have seen it before. “It does look expensive,” he conceded Youngjae's point. “But that leaves us with many options still. Anyone from a member of some royal court to a wealthy merchant could wear something with buttons like this one. Although I'd say it's more likely to belong to a merchant or some struggling nobleman than a royal. Brass doesn't exactly scream fortune...”

“There's the symbol on it too but none of us could recognize it,” Yongguk added. “We're not terribly knowledgeable in the many family crests humans use; none of us have ever had many contacts with that particular part of the society.”

Junmyeon nodded thoughtfully. _As luck would have it, we_ do _have someone who has had extensive contacts with that particular part of the society in out midst, and that someone is Kyungsoo. He's been visiting his family these past few days but we expect him back soon. We'll see what the former Foreign Affairs dignitary can make out of this,_ Yifan said reassuringly. _For now, your mission is officially over. Well done._

“That's right. Get some rest now.” Junmyeon smiled. “And guys, it's good to have you back.”

–

If the kids had thought they would get out of explaining their graduation for the second time they were sorely mistaken. They managed to stall by unpacking and putting Himchan's Eldunari in its chest in the living room (Himchan almost hit his head on the ceiling as he flailed, surprised by the powerful magic surrounding the chest – the boys dug up what had to be every single protective enchantment the library had to offer, good heavens) and go swipe some food from the kitchens, not really in the mood to hunt for dinner, before Himchan rounded on them.

 _Mutiny?_ He demanded in the middle of the meal, looking at everyone from above. (There were many good sides to being the eldest.) Daehyun froze, almost choking on his last bite of food.

“Hey, Junmyeon told you to be proud of us,” Youngjae said.

“That's _Head Dragon Rider_ to you,” Yongguk scolded deceptively gently. “And he hadn't told us _what_ to be proud of. Maybe you could finally clue us in?”

 _Uh_ - _oh_ , Junhong thought, _Yonggukkie is angry._

Jongup patted his partner on the closest leg and said: “The mutiny was not my idea.”

Youngjae gasped, offended. Before he could defend himself, however, the younger elf continued, “I can't say I regret it though, because it showed Leaders that we were serious when we asked for a chance to prove we were ready.”

Wise words and candour were the key to dealing with Yongguk. Jongup threw in an impressive pair of puppy eyes and Himchan was down for the count as well.

 _I can't be angry at him like this,_ Himchan whined privately to his Rider. Yongguk sent him a wave of understanding feelings, outwardly sighing. “So what did you have to do, exactly, to be let come on the mission?”

 _We had to graduate! And pass a special exam!_ Junhong explained hurriedly, the need to sooth his elders' upset practically radiating from him.

“But you were at least half a year too early to graduate,” Yongguk reminded.

“Yeah, so we caught up,” Youngjae grinned, proud of their accomplishment and of the fact that he was still delaying the moment of truth. Not that he had to fear it anymore, he just enjoyed the annoyed huffs emitting from Himchan's chest.

 _Leaders agreed to let us try and graduate before they allowed us to go. They asked Hakyeon-elda and Taekwoon-elda and we trained with them and their brothers for two weeks,_ Daehyun explained. He enjoyed teasing Himchan as well but Yongguk was another story. _After those two weeks they organized a special exam to test if we were ready to go on a real mission._

 _You managed to squeeze roughly six months of training into two weeks?_ Himchan was floored and not a little belatedly anxious. That must have been a tremendous amount of work and Hakyeon's family wasn't known for gentle encouragement.

“It wasn't easy,” Jongup admitted. “I had so many spells to memorize. Hakyeon-elda wouldn't quit until he was completely sure that I had them down. But it was good. They took care of us too, Himchannie.”

 _If you say so…_ Himchan sighed, leaning in for a nuzzle. Gods but when he thought of his kids, working harder than they ever have and, who knows, maybe not sleeping enough? Youngjae certainly was hard enough to get to sleep when he fixated on something… And they hid it all, even though they had to be stressed and tired too.

“But we passed the exam. I told you we could do it!” Youngjae crowed. “We beat two senior Rider-Dragon pairs in a duel!”

“They had you duelling?” Yongguk blinked his eyes wide, surprise evident.

“Well, it was more a mock Dragon Rider vs Ra'zac and Lethrblaka fight,” Youngjae clarified. “We went up against Minseok-elda, Jongdae-elda, Baekhyun-elda and Chanyeol-elda, except the dragons couldn't breathe fire and Riders use spells on account of Lethrblakas and Ra'zacs not having these abilities.”

 _But then Jongdae-elda_ screamed _and I could feel my brain exploding,_ Junhong whined. _And now that I have heard an actual Lethrblaka scream I can assure you it was just like the real deal, if not better._

“They certainly were well-prepared with this exam,” Yongguk muttered, appreciating the planning behind the match-ups and proud of the kids for coming out victorious. Fire or not, magic or not, those four were formidable opponents.

 _So how did you beat them?_ Himchan prompted curiously.

 _Jonguppie eliminated Baekhyun-elda by jumping from my back to Chanyeol-elda's back behind the Rider's saddle!_ Junhong narrated excitedly. _You should have seen it, Baekhyun-elda had no chance to win that! And then Chanyeol-elda threw Jonguppie off his back but I caught him!_

 _Yeah, I distracted Jongdae-elda so he couldn't go after them and Youngjae made sure Jonguppie didn't brain himself on Junhongie's spikes. That would have been unfortunate,_ Daehyun laughed, happy to be able to contribute to the retelling.

Meanwhile Himchan was fighting a bout of dizziness as he imagined Jongup jumping around from one dragon's back to another's, as high above the ground as the clouds, all that with a bare sword in hand. If anything had gone less than perfectly well Jongup could have ended up dead in so many different ways he could barely imagine them all.

But the kids didn't wait for him to shake the faintness off. Once they started their recounting of the exam the stream of words became unstoppable. Daehyun complained about the scare Jongdae gave him, then told them how Junhong took out Jongdae and Minseok in one fell swoop, then about the second part of the exam and then about the swords, the others butting in constantly to add their perspective.

Jongup brought his sword out to show them again and Himchan and Yongguk were treated to a story about how _Seutingeo_ and _Keoteo_ were made and how  Rhunön was awesome but also a little scary.

They ended up sitting together and talking until night fell. When their lids started to feel heavy and yawns became contagious, Yongguk stood, hugged every single one of them and then shooed everyone to bed.

They dispersed to their own rooms but Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup and Junhong wouldn't sleep until they saw Himchan and Yongguk in their own beds. It was the first night the elder two slept through instead of guarding or patrolling, as Himchan insisted on always taking the night shift.

Now, finally, the night was safe. They were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time the plot makes a comeback. Kaisoo is going to be there, some VIXX probably as well. TAEKWOON AND HIMCHAN ARE FRIENDS DID YOU KNOW. THIS DELIGHTS ME.


	18. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The button was the key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hell, last week I missed updating because I was finishing the Monsta X fic in this series, sorry about that. This week I'm back with a little bit of plot.

Kyungsoo moved with his usual grace and energy as he descended from Jongin's saddle and proceeded to take it off him – for the sake of comfort, since they didn't plan on going anywhere anytime soon and the travel saddle was a little sturdy – but his face was creased in lines that spoke of worry.

He tried to smooth it into his usual apathetic business face but he should have known Junmyeon knew him to well to fall for it.

“Has something happened at home?” the leader asked immediately after letting Kyungsoo go from a hug. In the background Yifan was grudgingly allowing Jongin an affectionate headbut before he sighed and forced the younger dragon to sit down and rest after the journey.

“Not really,” Kyungsoo sighed. “But to be honest since the king died things have been steadily changing and I'm not sure I like the direction.”

“What's the situation?” the leader asked. It was important that should anything be wrong he was a ware of it and able to react quickly and accordingly.

“I honestly thought the queen would remain at reign but there's a new king instead. His son,” Kyungsoo explained.

“Is he not a good monarch?” Junmyeon asked curiously.

Kyungsoo hummed. “To be perfectly honest he'd be a great king in the times of war. He's a good strategist and he's always taken his position seriously. But to him the answer to all problems is to take. Take others' lands, money, people. He's been quiet so far but I can't help thinking that it's only because he's gearing up for something.”

Junmyeon nodded seriously, listening attentively.

 _Has he been doing anything suspicious? Could you back those claims? Perhaps we could send someone to keep an eye on him,_ Yifan wondered. _But we need a credible excuse for that._

“Not really, Yifan-elda,” Kyungsoo slowly shook his head, sighing. “So far the only thing he's done was take all the power for himself. The only weird thing I've heard was that there's been talk in the capital that the beggars disappeared from the streets.

“Besides,” he added after a moment of silence, “the prince has always rather hated Dragon Riders. He sees them as meddlers and a nuisance, forcibly keeping a fake peace between the kingdoms. It's why my family hasn't been able to tell me much. They've been avoiding the capital and the new king's attention, because they feared his displeasure at their association with me.”

 _Well, in this case we definitely need to keep an eye on him,_ Yifan growled.

Junmyeon nodded his assent and added, “I'm sorry for your family's troubles. If there's anything we can help with, you know you only need to say the word. We're stretched a little thin because of the conflict with the Ra'zacs but Yongguk and Himchan just got back home and we can send someone fresh out.”

“Thank you, Master,” Kyungsoo dipped his head in a small bow. Junmyeon smiled.

“I haven't been your master for years now, Kyungsoo. It's always nice to see some respect though,” he sighed. “Baekhyun had asked me what I would give him if he and Chanyeol agreed to help us examine Yongguk's kids.”

Kyungsoo's eyebrows went up.

 _Apparently it sufficed to promise they wouldn't have to demonstrate how full-time Riders hold up their mental shields against us,_ Yifan snorted.

 _I'm not surprised,_ Jongin laughed. _I'm not sure if there's anyone that could go against the two of you and hope to win._

Junmyeon smiled mildly. All his trainees hated the mental shielding exercises with a passion because he never went easy on them. He sometimes felt bad about it but he preferred to cause them discomfort himself rather than have them tortured by some psycho when away on a mission.

Which reminded him.

“Kyungsoo,” he spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. “I wanted to have you take a look at something. Tell me, your dignitary duties required you to be well-versed in the various family crests of all the reigning monarchs?”

Kyungsoo's eyes narrowed curiously but he answered, “That and more.”

“Good.” The leader took out the button Himchan and the others had brought him and gave it to the younger Rider, explaining, “Yongguk's team brought this from their mission. They said they'd found it in an empty nest, in a pile of ashes. Do you recognize the symbol?”

Kyungsoo took the button gently and examined it thoroughly. Jongin butted his head in curiously to have a look too. He also sniffed at the button but the only scents he could find were that of Junmyeon and the lingering scent of another Rider – he knew because the scent carried a note of dragon fire, too weak to belong to a dragon but just strong enough for a person who spent a lot of time in their presence.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo was staring hard at the symbol on the button. “It is a crest for sure. And a familiar one,” he said finally. “I know I've seen it more than once but there's something… wrong with it.” He tilted his head to the side, thinking intensely.

Jongin huffed a warm breath that toussled his Rider's hair. _It was in the throne room,_ he announced.

Kyungsoo look at him sharply. _Are you sure? I think I would have noticed it._

Jongin thought for a moment and then nodded with conviction. _I'm sure. There were two banners behind the king's throne. One was this and the other was the kingdom's symbol._

Junmyeon and Yifan watched patiently as Kyungsoo and Jongin seemed to be debating something.

 _That's supposed to be the family crest. But this is not it. This is… similar but I would know that crest in my sleep,_ _there are differences._

 _Well, the king has changed,_ Jongin hummed pensively.

 _So you think he changed the crest?_ Kyungsoo frowned. _But that'd be stupid. Plus, we'd have heard about it, it'd be announced all over for the other houses to recognize._

_Perhaps he hasn't changed the family crest then. Just exchanged it for his own._

… _Holy shit._

 _Think about it,_ Jongin pressed, _it's similar enough that you didn't notice the exchange; besides maybe you've already seen his symbol before. It's subtle but a clear sign of the power shift._

 _Very in his style. Additionally that's a good way to announce that he's not going to continue in his father's footsteps, nor let his peace-oriented sister influence him,_ Kyungsoo nodded his head.

“Boys?” Junmyeon prompted.

“It'd be ideal if we could check to make sure but we've come to the conclusion that this is the personal symbol of the new king. Talk about coincidence,” the young Rider said.

 _Coincidence my shiny ass,_ Yifan snorted.

“This begs the question though, what was it doing at the Ra'zac nest?” Junmyeon said, absently taking the button back and turning it in his fingers, deep in thought.

 _Did they kidnap one of his servants and eat them?_ Jongin said worriedly.

“I sincerely hope so.” Junmyeon smiled grimly at the shock on his former students' faces.

“What do you mean you hope so?” Kyungsoo breathed. His leader, mentor, hoping someone was kidnapped and eaten? That was so out of character he considered doing a magical check.

Fuck, imagine someone impersonates the Leader of the Dragon Riders. The very thought chilled him to the bone. But then Yifan let out a low rumble and he relaxed again. Even if some crazy strong and cunning evil managed to replace Junmyeon, which was highly improbable in the first place, nothing could get past, much less successfully fool Yifan, not when it came to his bonded Rider.

Damn but Kyungsoo loved the bond. And his own dragon. Jongin's first thought was always to protect everyone, especially his own Rider. He was sure Yifan was no different.

But then – why did Junmyeon hope for someone's kidnapping and death?

 _Because the alternative is significantly more worrying,_ Yifan explained. _If this is the personal symbol of the king then those who wear it are most probably his direct underlings. Servants? Messengers? This is not an expensive button but a significant one._

“If the wearer wasn't kidnapped,” Junmyeon continued, “then what was he doing in a Ra'zac nest?”

Kyungsoo's jaw dropped.

 _Holy shit,_ Jongin voiced their thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm trying to not be obvious here but I'm giving everything away, aren't I? I'll get better at suspense, I swear.


	19. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cheer before more action.

“Helloooo! Anyone awake?” Hakyeon's singsong echoed through the house and, probably, the entire Doru Areaba.

_Clearly not,_ Taekwoon said after a few seconds without reaction passed.  _Lets just go home._

“Not so fast!” Hakyeon wrapped himself bodily around one of Taekwoon's claws (since that was all he could wrap himself around, the rest of the dragon's body being considerably too thick to even consider) and hung from it stubbornly as Taekwoon lifted that paw to move away.

Taekwoon sighed and let him down, earning himself a pleased little smile and a pat. Hongbin coughed to hide a laugh but Sanghyuk had no qualms about chuckling out loud, neatly dodging a swipe from the elder dragon.

Daehyun, a natural early riser, was the one to peek out out of the window curiously. At the sight of Hakyeon and the others he visibly brightened.  _Wait just a second, I'll wake everyone!_

“Tell them we have food!” Hakyeon called after him, grinning.

Daehyun prepared to tackle the not-so-easy task of bringing his team into consciousness. Himchan wasn't that difficult, especially with the promise of food. He also took care of waking Yongguk, who finally got a full night's sleep and thus opened his eyes pretty quickly. Youngjae was also not problematic, especially once he learned who was waiting for them. He took a liking to Jaehwan and Hongbin and he was glad to see them again.

The last to rise were the youngest. Daehyun cooed out loud when he saw Junhong and Jongup all snuggled up. It woke the golden dragon and then they proceeded to try and get Jongup to acknowledge that a new day has started and it was time to face it.

When the elf only turned onto his stomach to hide his face in his pillow, Daehyun grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him out of the warm sheets.

Jongup sighed long-sufferingly and finally opened his eyes.

After that getting everyone out onto the lawn in front of the house went quick and joyful greetings were exchanged.

Yongguk thanked Hakyeon profusely for taking care of his boys, to which the other Rider replied it was pure pleasure. Himchan immediately bounded over to Taekwoon, who allowed him a brief nuzzle for a greeting, for once compliant with Himchan's antics; clearly he must've missed him.

The kids all mingled, Jaehwan and Youngjae screaming already, Hongbin and Jongup silently judging from the side and the dragons just happy to see one another.

Soon enough though, rumbling bellies reminded everyone that breakfast was in order. It was a thoroughly enjoyable meal full of stories and laughter and even more gratitude, when Himchan expressed his regret at not being able to be there for his kids' graduation even though he'd promised he'd make it and Hakyeon offered to show him his own memories.

Himchan made a mental note to treat the man to something nice. They knew each other from training days and Himchan considered Taekwoon and his Rider his friends, and he thought they returned the feeling, having taken Daehyun, Junhonggie and the elves under their wing in Himchan's absence. But showing someone your memories was another thing entirely. It involved letting someone into your head and thus a certain level of intimacy and trust.

Looking into Hakyeon's bright eyes, Himchan realized just how good of a friend he had in the both of them. He vowed to never let them down.

Yongguk was a little hesitant but in the end he, too, was too curious to not watch.

Those were not tears in his eyes. The gummy smile was undeniable, but he couldn't hope to stifle it, nor did he want to. He knew Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup and Junhong were all smart boys, driven and diligent and  _good_ . He'd heard from their own mouths how difficult and exhausting the exam was. But hearing about it and watching it were two entirely different things. His eyes grew damp the moment Rhun ö n gave them their swords and there was nothing he could do about it, not when he could see the delighted gasps and proud beams.

“Thank you so much,” was all Yongguk could say.

_You're welcome,_ Taekwoon's voice was quiet but happy, instead of its usual distant tone.

They chatted for the whole afternoon, exchanging stories and tales. Jaehwan mentioned that he and Hongbin were going to graduate soon as well, and invited everyone for the occasion, smiling bashfully when congratulations and offers of sparrings came pouring in.

Eventually Hakyeon and Taekwoon gathered their brothers and went home but it wasn't the last visit the newly returned group received in the week after coming back home. Everyone on the island was curious about their adventures but what really mattered to them were visits from friends who missed them.

Like Jaebum and Jinyoung, who also brought their friends along – a boisterous dragon Jackson with his more reserved but brilliant rider Mark, and a much shyer and much younger Yugyeom, whose rider was an equally young Kunpimook, who immediately asked to be called Bambam.

Youngjae was over the moon because everyone got along well. He liked Jaebum and Jaebum's friends and it seemed that the feeling was mutual so he hoped they could see each other more, all together. It was fun. While Jaebum and Youngjae were catching up, Himchan and Jinyoung hit it off, complaining about unruly idiot kids that somehow ended up in their unofficial care and equally exasperating riders. Yongguk and Jaebum were different but each had their own flaws.

Yugyeom and Junhong also got along well. Yugyeom was a paler golden colour and shaping up to grow a lot as well, they were both the youngest in their respective groups and both liked 'creative flying'. They had many things in common and, therefore, a lot to talk about.

Jongup and Bambam a little less so because their personalities couldn't be more different. Poor Jongup felt a little overwhelmed with all of Bambam's enthusiasm and energy focused on him but soon Mark came to his rescue, seeing as Jackson had no problems making a friend out of anyone he's ever talked to.

Jaebum and his friends were all trainees still but hopefully not for long. “Another year or so and we'll catch up to you,” Jaebum said grinning and Youngjae told him sincerely that he couldn't wait. Who knew, maybe one day they'd get assigned a mission together? That would be an old dream coming true.

–

A third important visit came soon as well. Seokjin and Hoseok both herded their respective partners, as well as Jimin and Taehyung –  another bonded pair Seokjin had adopted at first sight – and came over, figuring it was a good time to finally introduce everyone properly.

Up to this point the interactions between the two groups were mostly between Seokjin and Youngjae, and Junhong and Hoseok. The dragons met at training, both specializing in the same kind of fighting, and Hoseok's outgoing personality had him reaching out to the younger and slightly bigger trainee. They liked to work out together, both driven and ambitious but also supportive of one another. Sometimes they sparred and it was the weirdest thing to witness – they switched between snarling and  spitting fire to cheerful and cuddly afterwards in the blink of an eye.

Seokjin and Youngjae's friendship was a little different because the older man had already become a Rider when Youngjae was still in training at the time of their meeting but their ranks were not important when it was art that they talked about.

Their mutual interest was playing with language to create something beautiful. Though Seokjin was a human, not an elf, and therefore not native to the Ancient Language, he learned it well and was perfectly fluent in it so it was no hurdle to their discussions. On the contrary, knowing two languages made him only more creative with using them.

Youngjae made a mental note to invite Jaehwan to their meetings. He had a feeling the other elf would enjoy them very much.

The introduction went smoothly. Jungkook was sweet in his initial shyness but he was coaxed out of his shell to show a more playful side. Jimin and Taehyun were both perfectly amiable and utterly mischievous. They fit so well with everyone it was a pleasure to watch as everyone laughed and played.

The only one who preferred to stay on the sidelines was Yoongi. He was never the most sociable creature, not to mention his temper was infamous among Riders. He's mellowed out some once his and Seokjin's talents were recognized but the reputation stayed.

Poor Junhong was actually afraid of him, though he tried very hard not to show it. Yoongi noticed, of course, and it only solidified his wish to stay outside of the general  conversation, despite Hoseok's coaxing.

Seokjin also did his best to paint Yoongi in the most harmless way possible but in the end it was Taehyung that managed it.

The truth of the matter was – Yoongi was weak for the young ones. He was grumpy and liked to have his space and time alone,  and he was not afraid to let people know when they annoyed him. But he tolerated the  younger trainees' antics much more readily than anyone else's and he was strict but protective. Hoseok loved it most when he managed to coax Yoongi into playing with them.

So when Taehyung came up to Yoongi sitting quietly on the sidelines and observing the general mayhem and started jumping around him and poking him, Yoongi's first reaction was to snap at him. Junhong watched worriedly but Hoseok was already grinning and he nudged him reassuringly.

Taehyung cooed sadly at Yoongi's snap and drooped his wings, stilling. Yoongi managed to hold out for ten seconds before he caved and his chest vibrated in a grudging rumble. He opened one wing in an invitation and Taehyung immediately barrelled into his side with so much energy Yoongi toppled.

Hoseok and Seokjin cackled as Yoongi's fearsome reputation toppled right with him. Taehyung squirmed, balancing precariously on top of Yoongi's body, before springing away and fly-jumping back into the fold, holding out a paw for Jimin to slap a highfive on.

It looked hilarious, considering the size difference between them.

Yoongi remained laying where Taehyung knocked him over, dramatically pretending to be dead, before suddenly lounging at the younger dragon, who squeaked happily, leaping away.

It turned into a giant game of tag, which the Riders cheered on. By the end of it Junhong wasn't afraid to tag Yoongi and he radiated happiness when the older dragon told him:  _G_ _ood job, kid._

Yongguk, arguably the most reclusive out of all of them, watched on, sitting between Jongup (sitting still but avidly following the game with his eyes and via Junhong) and Seokjin ( _not_ sitting still, his startlingly squeaky laugh ringing in the air) and letting the joy invade his very bones until he himself caught Jongup in a half-hug, pounding on his back. The boy looked mildly harassed but his eyes were sparkling and soon enough a grin broke out on his face, adding to the radiance of his elvish youth.

Yongguk wasn't the most outgoing. But he appreciated these people, who were kind and thoughtful. The world needed people like this. The fact that so many were fighting with him for the same cause made him feel hopeful and stronger.

That's why, when the inevitable call came, he was ready to give it his all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok be honest ><


	20. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to action.  
> Actually this should be the last arc of this fic, so to speak, whoa.  
> Well anyway, I hope you like it because my head hurts like fuck and I've got a ton of homework to do, rip me.

The call came two weeks later. Junmyeon had sent a letter to the new monarch of Kyungsoo's country and the reply came in days...

...in the form of a siege on the border castle of a neighbouring kingdom. Human army and Ra'zac assassins both working together. The fortress fell. Its strong gates stood open when death came for their defenders from the sky. The town was left to be plundered and destroyed.

Junmyeon paled when he heard the news, whether from fear or anger only he and Yifan knew. Immediately he realized though, that there would be no chances of talking anymore.

“Get me my boys, the Elders, Seokjin, Yongguk and Hakyeon here. And Kihyun. Now!” he demanded, his assistants jolting and scurrying to fulfil his wish like a startled flock of birds. Junmyeon passed a hand through his eternally wind-mused hair in distraction.

_Fucker,_ Yifan growled.  _He's went and done it now. We have no choice._

_We'll have to deal with him personally,_ Junmyeon grit his teeth waiting for his most trusted Riders to appear.

_You know what, I think I'm going to enjoy it,_ Yifan bared his teeth in a sharp grin and Junmyeon couldn't help it when his lips unconsciously mimicked that movement.

No talking? Fine. Riders strived to maintain peace at all times, even – or especially – in times of conflict. If his majesty refused to talk he'll have to listen to the sword at his throat. The neighbouring kingdom already sent for help, therefore enabling the Order to provide it.

And provide it they would. Swiftly and without mercy. And then leave the politics to the politicians. Junmyeon couldn't wait to see the face of the wannabe conqueror when delivered in front of a council of monarchs for a trial.

But first, battle awaited.

Once all the people he'd summoned have gathered, Junmyeon began the war council.

Half an hour in and he remembered why he hated them. The Elders were wise and experienced but they tended to focus on the fighting rather than the protecting, which was Junmyeon's main goal. A solid two hours of discussing the distribution of forces and Junmyeon was fighting a nasty headache. The only thing stopping him from pitching a fit of temper was his own pride and the surreptitious glances at his personally selected group of Riders, whom he planned to raise to the rank of Elders soon.

One thing that was sure – he'd have much easier time discussing plans of action with them, judging from Kihyun's barely restrained annoyance at the lack of progress and Yoongi's blatant yawning (to Seokjin's mortification).

Seokjin was always sensitive to his image in front of the Elders and the previous Head Dragon Rider. Junmyeon guessed it was because due to Dælan's preoccupation with the previous Ra'zac war and training his successors - the Leader had disregarded the matter Seokjin and Yoongi's training and neglected them. Even then, realizing their situation, they took matters into their own hands and determinedly stayed on the same level with Junmyeon and Yifan.

Junmyeon always felt a little guilty for the way Dælan treated Seokjin and Yoongi so he tried to help them, offering to train and study together whenever he could. He liked Seokjin and was afraid of their friendship being destroyed. He tried to bring the matter up with Dælan but the old Leader deflected every accusation with claims of being busy. Junmyeon watched helplessly as Seokjin grew more dispirited, though no less hardworking, and Yoongi more jaded and angry, up until he finally succeeded his mentor. The first thing he did was promote Seokjin and apologize.

Now, Seokjin and Yoongi were one of his most trusted people and he was never more grateful for Yoongi's disregard towards the same hierarchy norms Seokjin so feared than now. The Elders were _incensed_ with the dragon's blatant disrespect but thank to that Junmyeon was able to make them see that their arguing was not leading anywhere because he was not going to budge on the focus of the action being protection of the citizens.

Finally, he was able to have them agree to leading fighter groups as field generals. Their job was to keep different kingdoms most likely to be in danger of invasion from suffering the fate of the first fallen castle.

He breathed a sigh of relief when they finally went to gather their forces, still in a huff since he sent them away without letting them hear what the younger Riders were summoned for.

 _Pricks_ , Yifan murmured to him. Junmyeon stifled a smile.

“Yongguk, if you could rejoin us now,” he said instead, causing the Rider to wake from what looked like a trance of utter boredom. Yongguk blinked, waking to life, seeming to breathe easier when he saw that the circle of people was now considerably smaller.

“So, now, I guess we're ready to hear what you have in mind for us, Leader!” Hakyeon said energetically

 _Finally_ , Yoongi grumbled, echoed by Kihyun's quiet murmur of assent and Zitao's not-so-quiet one. Baekhyun kept swinging his legs, sitting on one of Chanyeol's claws. Jongdae moved his wing from where it was concealing Jongin, who had actually fallen asleep.

Junmyeon looked at them and couldn't stop the grin that found its way on his lips. “Finally indeed. Gentlemen, how do you feel about a joint mission?”

Excitement filled the air in the headquarters. Everyone sat up straight, intently staring at Junmyeon, urging him wordlessly to elaborate.

Junmyeon explained his plan. Fourty minutes was all they needed to polish it and then it was time to act.

–

Youngjae cackled as soon as he heard the plan.

“He got rid of the Elders sending them away into other kingdoms, that's perfect!”

 _We're going to see the Leaders in action!_ Junhong's wings were twitching uncontrollably in his excitement. _With you! All of you!_

“You are backup, kids, you'll be waiting in the towns scattered on the way in case something unexpected happens. Otherwise we're sure the _eleven_ of us will be perfectly capable of taking on anyone waiting in the capital." Yongguk smiled at their enthusiasm.

Eleven. Yongguk didn't envy Kyungsoo. The small Rider, as a former dignitary of the country they were about to, well, invade, would lead the party and explain the customs and laws as needed. Jongin, meanwhile, was to fly with Chanyeol and Baekhyun to Kyungsoo's family home and make sure no retribution would befall them on the account of Kyungsoo's affiliation with the Riders. The threat was real and therefore Junmyeon decided they could spare three people to alleviate it.

Other than that, Yixing and Zitao were to be on call for everyone as the field medics and backup fighters. Minseok and Jongdae joined them because Minseok excelled at many fields, healing one of them, and there were never too few healers in times of war.

The main force was Junmyeon, Yongguk, Hakyeon, Seokjin and Kihyun with their dragons, plus Kyungsoo. They were to go to the capital and confront the errant king. A large group but Junmyeon anticipated the capital to be secure – meaning, crawling with the enemy.

The new Riders and about-to-be-promoted trainees that Junmyeon and Yifan approved the joining of, were to join the guard garrisons of various cities closest to the capital.

Vroengard would be left managed by Luhan and Sehun. Sehun grumbled a little about being kept out of the action, deep down very concerned about not being able to be there for his team immediately. But Luhan, having been brought up a prince, was the best choice to take the reins in Junmyeon's absence. Besides, he reminded Sehun, if an attack happened on the island their job would be the most difficult. They had but a few Riders and decently trained adepts to protect the Egg Sanctuary, the Eldunari Vault and the fresh trainees, the children, to protect. However improbable an attack was, Luhan and Junmyeon spent a good few hours coming up with plans of action for every potential scenarion they could think of before the mission began.

It was a good plan. Even confronted with reality it held, though much less securely than previously.

Because as soon as they reached the first city in Kyungsoo's kingdom it became apparent that the backup teams weren't just going to be backup.

They had their own battles to win. The cities' local garrisons were already strengthened, it turned out – by the Ra'zacs.

That was actually unexpected. Junmyeon had assumed that the king would keep his allied forces either on the offensive or in the palace. It looked like that wasn't the case. Yifan immediately came down and landed in the city, in the main square (taking up all of the available space and forcing the remaining party to keep to the air).

Junmyeon jumped from his back in one graceful leap and hurriedly asked the first available person what was going on. The picture the woman painted was not pretty.

Curfews, restriction of public life and speech censorship were all things that happened every day now. Law enforcement was either willingly or unwillingly made to cooperate and implement the rules set by the king – because every decision they made they were observed by the Ra'zacs the king had sent to make sure his word was abided by.

If someone refused to cooperate the Ra'zacs stepped in. And it was not pretty.

Kyungsoo paled when he heard what was happening in his country. It used to be a kingdom with just laws and monarchs. In just a few weeks no freedom was to be found in its borders. Kyungsoo remembered the king he'd been a dignitary of, remembered his innovative ideas of alliances and worldwide trade. He wondered if maybe the old king had anticipated his son's attitude and sent Kyungsoo on his fateful mission not to keep an eye on other kingdoms, but for the Order to keep an eye on the prince.

If that was it then that plan failed. But this was not the end. The Order _would_ ensure peace in the kingdom. Kyungsoo only hoped that it happened before too many people suffered.

He swallowed, trying to ignore the hollowness in his heart where Jongin should be. Divided from his partner and best friend by distance, Kyungsoo felt unsettled and anxious, more than he'd anticipated, especially in the light of these news.

He could only hope that Jongin was okay and that his family was safe.

Meanwhile Junmyeon and Yifan were in a heated discussion with their Riders, over whether or not it was still okay to leave the newly promoted (or about to be promoted) riders to deal with the situation at hand like the original plan was.

It was Youngjae and Daehyun who reminded the elder Riders that they had a fair amount of experience under their belts and they could manage a fight with the Ra'zacs, even against more numerous enemy.

That was undeniable, so Junmyeon had no choice but relent. Not if he wanted to ensure the head of this monster of a situation would be cut off successfully.

Junhong watched as the colourful flock disappeared in the distance, Himchan's black starkly visible among the vivid colours of the others. He didn't feel as confident without his leaders there, and he could feel Jongup also wishing for their presence.

But they could do it, he knew it. Nothing was going to stop them from protecting people.

So when the first hooded figures of the Ra'zacs appeared running through the streets, he let out a huge roar, claws digging into the roof of the building he'd landed on, and his wings flared open in the sun. He had their attention, he knew, and he issued them a challenge.

See how they dealt with an opponent that actually knew how to fight.


	21. Chapter 19: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nóri, without you this chapter would be nowhere.
> 
> This is not exactly what I planned but I like how it turned out.

Daehyun was glad the city wasn't big. On one hand it meant more wood than stone and another hindrance to his already crippled fighting ability (these streets were not built with a dragon in mind). But on the other hand it mean there was a relatively small guard garrison and a relatively small number of Ra'zac and Lethrblaka to reinforce it. It also mean the population wasn't ridiculously high and that went nicely with the plan. Which was, basically, to protect everyone.

Theoretically the Riders were the invaders. But theoretically the King cares for his people. Theory and practice, now those are two different things.

Daehyun dived into the streets as Junhong roared his challenge, nicely drawing attention to himself. People were already coming out _en masse_ to see what was going on. Their gasps of wonder and hopeful cries solidified Daehyun's wish to fulfil his mission.

He and Youngjae immediately set to ordering everyone back home, or better yet, somewhere in the city where it was safe to hide. Mostly, Youngjae did the job because despite Daehyun's amiable nature, his sheer size had the civilians intimidated (not to mention that the first thing they saw of him was usually his razor-sharp claws).

Fortunately it wasn't all hopeless. Daehyun did his best to be soothing and reassuring and that, coupled with his admittedly soft colouring and Youngjae's ease with climbing all over his dragon's body, helped immensely.

Still, the appearance of the Ra'zacs caused a panic. It was one thing when the Riders were promising safety on the crowded streets, it was another when the threat of death suddenly became very real. The citizens were clearly terrified, aware of the fact that if they complied with the Riders it would be seen as rioting and liable to land them in prison, if not on the gallows.

Then again, living with the constant threat of human-eating predators overseeing their every move wasn't much better.

Junhong roared from above where he was already battling a few Lethrblaka. He looked to be doing okay so Daehyun left that to him and unfurled his wings in the narrow streets of the city, doing his best to cover the civilians with them and snarling at the Ra'zacs. Youngjae's sword was already glinting sharply in the sun.

They waited. Don't make the first move, Hakyeon had said once, sometimes it pays to wait. This was, Daehyun reckoned one such situation. Let the Ra'zacs attack first. Then the Riders could claim self-defence if someone was to question their deeds.

Youngjae smirked. Sometimes Daehyun seemed like a total scatter brain but he was cunning in his own right.

“You dare attack a kingdom, Rider?” one of the hooded, bird-like Ra'zacs spoke in a deep, wheezing tone.

“We dare oppose an attack on freedom,” Youngjae shot back. “We dare oppose when a king becomes an oath breaker.”

“Bold words from someone so young,” the Ra'zac made a clacking sound with his beak. “I can see it in you, the not-yet-withered elvish youth. You are a child. Do you even know how to use that shiny sword you have?” he taunted.

“You should ask those who ran away from the hideout in the Spine,” Youngjae casually swished _Seutingeo_. Daehyun snarled his agreement, subtly urging the civilians he'd covered to go hide faster. Tension was so thick in the air the dragon felt like a spark was all that was needed for it to explode. Vicious hisses emitted from underneath the dark hoods, metal glinted in the sun as swords were drawn.

The people were worried. The Ra'zac's comments about Youngjae's youth discomfited them and many murmured concernedly, afraid that if they were caught siding with the Riders and they lost, they would be punished only more cruelly.

Daehyun hesitated, but Youngjae's reassurance had him turning with difficulty in the narrow street and levelling the citizens with a steady gaze of his pink eyes.

_ We swore the Riders' Oath _ , he said solemnly.  _ Do not fear, we  _ will _ protect you.  Go to the safest building in the city and wait there. Tell everyone. We did not start the war, but we're ending it. _

_ Wow, Daehyunnie, that was charismatic, _ Youngjae praised hearing the thunder of many feet on the cobbled street as the people ran.  Daehyun suppressed a pleased rumble, instead turning his gaze to the enemy. Just in time to catch two of the Ra'zacs scaling the buildings on the side of the street.

_ I'll take care of them, _ he said to Youngjae, who nodded sharply, eyes boring into the Ra'zac who had spoken at him,  heart pounding in anticipation.

Daehyun stretched his wings up and crouched, readying for the take-off. He heard as his claws ripped through the stones lining the street as he jumped into the air.

He caught one of the Ra'zacs on the roofs, its blades slashing uselessly at his scaly paw before the unfortunate creature was flattened under his step. The other one, meanwhile, made it to the edge of the rooftop and nimbly jumped down.

Daehyun  cursed, giving chase. The sound of clashing metal filled his ears; Youngjae was busy.

He caught his prey in the open space of the main square. The same one Yifan-elda had landed on, before. The Ra'zac was an idiot, Daehyun thought, for running out into the open space when it could have hidden in the smaller streets indefinitely.

As the Ra'zac lunged towards the doors of the city hall – a big, pretty, entirely brick-made building with heavy, two-part doors – Daehyun dived sharply and the very ground shook as he hit the ground.

The Ra'zac stumbled. Daehyun opened his jaws and let out a small but hot burst of flames before it could right itself. The cloak caught on fire immediately. An inhuman screech of pain burst from the creature before Daehyun swiped his tail and swept it to the side. The exoskeleton audibly cracked as the Ra'zac hit the wall of the town hall. It didn't move again.

Daehyun cast a watchful gaze around the square, looking for any other threat, before he took off again, not finding any. Who to help first: Junhong, or Youngjae?

_ I've got it here, go check up on them, _ Youngjae assured, sparing him a fleeting thought before returning his focus to the fight. He was duelling multiple opponents but he was holding his own. Daehyun was very glad that his Rider was an elf. His race granted him immunity to the poisonous breath of Ra'zacs so he wasn't disadvantaged more than by being outnumbered.

_ I'll send Jonguppie your way if I see him, _ Daehyun promised and flapped his wings harder, putting on a burst of speed. Finally a battle in his caliber.

–

Jongup ran through the streets, panting. Blood dripped off the blade of his weapon but he couldn't be bothered to remove it. He couldn't afford to waste either time or energy. The enemy was difficult to best when they fought for themselves. This city though, was full of civilians. And when push came to shove the Ra'zacs had no scruples to use them as their shields or bargaining chips. Jongup had learned that the hard way. His bicep burned from the wound that was carved into it; he couldn't regret it. It was a small sacrifice compared to the lives of the family he'd managed to cover with a shield in time before they were all slaughtered.

He hoped he could heal it himself when the fighting was over, though. If Youngjae and Daehyun caught wind of it they'd scold him for hours and then rat him out to Yongguk and Himchan. He shuddered at the very thought.

True, the blade  _ could _ have been covered in  _ seithr _ and that cut  _ could _ have had potentially disastrous consequences but it wasn't and it didn't so all was good. Junhong had already fretted over it an excessive amount anyway.

_ It was just the right amount, Jonguppie, _ Junhong huffed.  _ I can't be angry you did it but let me be concerned my Rider is hurt. _

_ I'm sorry I worried you, _ Jongup said, feeling somewhat contrite.

_ Good enough, _ his dragon grumbled and withdrew.

Alas, the wound would not remain a secret for Jongup found Youngjae. He turned a corner and found his friend locked in an intense battle with an overwhelming number of enemies. Jongup huffed, annoyed. Forget getting wounded, Youngjae was the real stupid one here. Why hadn't he called for backup earlier?!

Jongup didn't break his stride, neatly sliding between the Ra'zacs and cutting through two before they even realized he was there.  The others weren't so easy. He ducked beneath one swing only to immediately twist away from another, he parried the next and Youngjae's sword glinted as he took advantage of the Ra'zac's open stance after the force of its swing was turned against it and killed it.

Another aimed a blow at Youngjae's back but Jongup was already there, a shield more impenetrable than any magic could ever hope to be.

It was exhilarating. The word was quite inappropriate for the kind of thing they were doing - namely killing - but that's how Jongup felt. Up till now most of the fights they'd been a part of had been spent by the Riders on their dragons' backs.  This was their first chance to truly test their skills against a real, dangerous enemy and Jongup was, yes, exhilarated because they  _ won _ . It was difficult, fast-paced and he was almost hyper-aware of everything, from the pounding of his heart to the rasping breaths of their opponents, but most of all, of every movement in his field of vision.

Knowing Youngjae and his habits like the back of his hand, he instinctively fought in a way that compensated for any and all openings and weak spots – and Youngjae did the same for him.

They struggled, he would lie if he said they didn't, but in the end the triumph was theirs to celebrate.

“Whoa,” Youngjae panted, bending in half and propping his hands on his knees. Jongup snorted. “Shut it,” the elder Rider warned. “Lets go check the garrison for any more of them.”

They allowed themselves a few minutes of rest before taking off.

The only people they found at the guards garrison were the human guards themselves. They were terrified but as soon as they saw the elves they threw their weapons down and begged for help.

“What happened?” Youngjae asked briskly, wiping his sword with a stray rag and sheathing it, eyes never leaving the men before him.

“The Ra'zacs, they all left. But when we refused to go with them, they threw a whole vial of this acid on Henry and told us to wait and see what will happen to us when they return,” on of the guards said, barely coherent through his trembling lips. “We tried to help but whoever touched him was poisoned too and it's spread-”

“Where is he?” Jongup asked urgently.

They were led to a small side chamber. The first thing that hit them were the sounds – the moans and cries of pain. The next was the smell. It reeked in there, of pus and suffering. A dozen or so people were in the chamber.

“Nobody touch anything,” Youngjae ordered immediately. “Those who are still unaffected, leave.”

A few men immediately shuffled to the door, visibly relieved to have someone taking control of the situation. “You'll help them, right?” the one who led the here asked. “I… I need to know my people will be taken care of.”

Jongup nodded gravely. “We'll do all we can.”

The man – the captain? – returned the nod and left.

“I'm begging you, help!” someone cried, holding his hands out towards the pair of Riders. The man was mostly okay, only the tips of his fingers were affected by the cursed oil, reddened and bleeding.

“Stop!” Youngjae warned. “Do not touch anything. What you're affected by is cursed _seithr_ oil. It will eat away at anything living but leave everything not organic as if untouched. Whatever you do, _don't_ touch anything.”

“ _Help,_ ” the man whimpered.

The Riders exchanged glances. This had to be dealt with very carefully. All these people looked to them for a magical cure, for salvation. They took care of the Ra'zacs but the oil was another thing completely.

How do you help people you can't touch? How do you heal something that cannot be healed even by those that other races worship as gods?

Perhaps Yixing-elda would be able to whip something up. But Yixing was not here and these people were suffering. 

The first soldier that got hurt was easy to identify. He was beyond words, high-pitched whimpers falling from his lips, his eyes unfocused and breathing ragged. It was no wonder for some of the oil landed on his throat and face. The result was grotesque and horrifying. As Youngjae stepped closer to examine the man, he nudged Jongup towards the doors.

“Call the Leaders. I'll start here.”

Jongup looked at him and in his eyes found determination and fear. He nodded and stepped out of the room.

Before anyone could say anything he spoke, tone grave and insistent. “Someone run down to the city hall, tell the people it's over. And get me a mirror.”


	22. Chapter 19: Part 2

“A mirror?” the captain stammered, caught off guard.

“Yes, a mirror,” Jongup repeated trying not to sound irrate. Before anything else could be said, a piercing scream came from the side chamber. The soldiers jumped, turning terrified gazes at the closed doors.

“What's going on in there?” the captain whispered. “Rider?”

“ _Seithr_ is an acid and we need to get rid of it to be able to treat your people,” Jongup explained. “But it's an oil so it cannot be washed off and wiping at it will only make it worse. The only way to get rid of it is to burn it.”

Silence fell for a moment.

_Jonguppie, we could use you here,_ Youngjae said, his voice urgent in Jongup's head.

“Bring the mirror to me, to the chamber. I'm going to go and try relieve the pain of the treatment,” Jongup said and hurried back into the chamber.

Youngjae was standing over the first victim, fists clenched hard as he murmured a spell to keep the man immobile. The oil was already burning. Jongup was sure that Youngjae's done his best to keep the fire from hurting the man more than he already was but it wasn't possible to prevent him from being burned at all.

Without a word, the younger elf came to stand at his friend's side and wove his own spell, numbing as much of the victim's pain as possible. It wasn't an easy job and the groans and screams of other people suffering from the  _seithr_ certainly didn't help them but Jongup reached for the well of patience he was famous for and drew from it in entire bucketfulls.

He was so immersed in the task that he didn't even notice when the mirror he'd requested was deposited in the room, carefully propped against the wall.

He only registered it when he stepped back from the now-unconscious man he and Youngjae treated. Youngjae was still making sure the man would live, which wasn't all that certain because the acid ate away at his throat quite extensively. Jongup glanced around the room, took in all the patients waiting for treatment, and shuddered. He felt a little overwhelmed with the sheer amount of damage he and Youngjae were to fix.

So, naturally, he decided to postpone the call to his leaders (who were probably busy right then anyway) and summon some backup.

Namely, the most knowledgeable and powerful healer in Alagaesia.

Yixing, as though he was waiting to be called upon (which, considering his specialization wasn't all that unlikely), was quick to appear in the cold depths of the mirror, greeting the younger Rider with a serious gaze and steady words, despite having seen the chamber and everyone in it behind Jongup's back as soon as the mirror spell took.

Their conversation was quick and could be summed up in two words.

“ _Seithr_?”

“ _Seithr_.”

“I see you're burning it,” Yixing observed, nodding approvingly. “What do you need us for?”

“One man got splashed with, all over his throat and face. We're not sure if we can keep him breathing,” Jongup admitted, glad that the entire conversation was in Ancient Language, which none of the injured people could understand. It was better that nobody could hear Jongup's doubts.

“I understand. We'll be there soon, I'll see what I can do for him,” the elder Rider said and Jongup ended the spell thanking him.

He returned to Youngjae's side and together they examined and treated, to the best of their abilities, all the injured men, periodically checking in on patient zero, barely hanging on to life.

Near the end of their work, they felt Daehyun and Junhong sharing their own energy reserves. They didn't talk much, both elves focused on their task, but the dragons managed to reassure them that all other matters have been handled.

Jongup felt thankful. No matter the trouble, he could count on his friends to have his back but no one was as important to him – and no one cared more for him – than Junhong. No one could motivate, reassure, entertain, comfort, make him feel loved like Junhong could. Right now, the dragon sent him strength and optimism, and reassurance that all was okay, and Jongup could feel himself relaxing, focus coming easier and worry lessening.

He could only hope that he gave back at least a fraction of what he received. Junhong never failed to assure him that he was a good Rider and Jongup wasn't generally one to doubt himself, except in interpersonal relations. Those definitely weren't his forte. That's why he treasure his bond with Junhong so much. It needed no words to work, it was pure instinct and affection.

With Junhong there he could do anything.

Sixteen people with _seithr_ burns? Manageable, for the combined efforts of two Riders.

It took almost three hours before they were done but by the time Zitao found his way to the garrison all the men were treated, given instructions for further care of the wounds, the rest of the city managed and Jongup and Youngjae were in the middle of an energy-replenishing meal.

Daehyun and Junhong, also treated to a meal, have already devoured their fresh-from-the-butchers' cuts of cow meat. Daehyun especially was very appreciative. The dragons usually ate what they hunted and they only hunted for wildlife. An opportunity to eat something else was always great, in his opinion.

During the meal everyone tentatively got to sate their curiosity about the other side.

Jongup was reticient, but that was in his nature. Youngjae was easier to talk to and they both made an effort to bridge the gaps their races and ranks created and soon there was kind of a comfortable atmosphere established between the soldiers and the Riders, swapping stories from the times of training, reminiscing hours of waving a sword around, getting callouses and bruises. Comparing the guard garrisons to the training grounds of Doru Areaba, the ruthless efficiency of teachers and the eternal struggle to prove your worth.

By the time Yixing made an appearance the atmosphere was almost cordial.

The elder Rider's entrance made a completely amazing impression. When he stepped into the garrison it was as if his presence filled the whole room. The expression on his face was mild but urgent and everyone surged to their feet, stammering words of welcome and deference. Youngjae and Jongup stood and greeted him in the Ancient Language, offering nods instead of bows like the soldiers did.

Yixing was laser focused on his objective. He asked immediately to be led to the injured.

The Captain and Youngjae immediately started moving. Jongup went to go also but he'd been up to check on the man some ten minutes prior and Youngjae waved at him to stay and eat.

Yixing examined his patient thoroughly and waved Youngjae closer to show him a poultice he took out of the bag he carried with him.

“It's my own creation,” he said, carefully applying the oily substance to the raw, destroyed skin. The man whimpers in pain but soon his body relaxes as the pain seems to be soothed. “ _Seithr_ is just a normal oil until it is transformed in a ritual. I thought, since we deal with the Ra'zacs a lot it would be stupid to not try and find something to counteract it. I haven't had the chance to really test it yet but I am pretty confident it works.”

It did work.

Youngjae watched as the raw, destroyed skin was soothed and the redness faded into a normal, healthy pink. It wasn't perfect by any means but it _healed_. He heard the captain gasping in awe beside him, at that moment Youngjae felt quite the same. Maybe even more so. Here he was, witnessing the medical genius at work, fully aware of how unbelievable it was.

In the previous war the _seithr_ oil was the most frequent cause of death among the Riders and dragons because there was no cure for it. Once it got inside the body it was, depending on the wound, very difficult or simply impossible to stop the deterioration of the tissues and subsequent death.

And here was Zhang Yixing, casually announcing he's performed a miracle that's going to save people's lives; already is.

Youngjae swallowed and fervently wished that he too could, one day, become as great a person and specialist as this man who is now, satisfied with his cure working, reassuring everyone with a gentle smile, his previously sharp and focused aura fading to calm warmth.

So that's a future Elder at work.

 _There's still a lot we need to learn, Daehyun_ , Youngjae thought to his partner and grinned. In return, Daehyun sent him a wave of enthusiasm and strength.

A future full of hard work and difficulties to overcome? Bring it. There was nothing the two of them couldn't beat.

Not with all the people standing behind them, ready to offer help and encouragement – Yongguk and Himchan, Jongup and Junhong, Yifan and Junmyeon and all the others in the Order. Old friends and new friends. So many people, united in their goals.

Losing any battle wasn't an option.

–

Yongguk could feel Himchan's muscles relax, relief colouring his thoughts. He smiled, knowing that their kids were okay now. Himchan confirmed that, crowing excitedly that though they'd had to request Yixing's help in dealing with _seithr_ burns, all the wounds sustained were by the garrison soldiers and a few civilians and were dealt with swiftly. No deaths were reported. Pride was too small a word to describe the feeling that filled Yongguk's whole body, overflowing from his heart.

Amusement and fondness were added to the mix when Himchan trotted up to Yifan and reported the kids' success. The Head Dragon visibly brightened, and the mood spread around the whole group.

They were fresh from a battle themselves, still buzzing with nervous energy that settled nicely with the joy and relief of good news. Some nerves remained yet to be soothed though, but that could only come from Junmyeon and Kyungsoo, either in the form of a victorious comeback or a plea for help.

Everyone was like on tenterhooks, ready to spring to action again should the king have any other objections than the entire King's Guard unit of Ra'zacs and Lethrblaka.

It was a battle for the books. Yongguk regretted his kids couldn't have seen it, busy as they were. It would have been very educational.

Under Junmyeon and Yifan's lead, the Rider flock worked like a well-oiled machine, all the cogs spinning and fitting into their places with flawless precision. There was no weak link and no place for a mess in that dance. Yifan, Yoongi, Himchan, Hyunwoo, Taekwoon. Even their Riders were awed by the skill with which they made use of their strengths and compensated for one another's weaknesses as if there weren't any, their flying seemingly chaotic but actually perfectly controlled.

Trust and tremendous amount of training were the key to this victory.

 _We killed it_ , Himchan said giddily. Yongguk could only laugh.

–

Junmyeon marched through the castle's corridors exuding an aura of power and confidence. Technically he was following after Kyungsoo, who led him through the unfamiliar place, but the shorter man was almost completely overlooked by the people they passed, their gazes automatically glued to the Head Dragon Rider.

Junmyeon wasn't very tall either, to be quite honest, but he made up for it with his fair, windswept hair, the loud thuds of his footsteps on the stone floors, and his sheer _presence_ that overpowered everyone in the room with him.

At that moment he looked like a true embodiment of power.

The King was waiting for him in the throne room, beaten but still unwilling to go down in history as a coward. He faced his opponent head on.

Their gazes met as they stood, a few meters apart, the Rider on the ground where people coming to ask the king a favour usually knelt, standing tall and indomitable; the King on his dais, somehow failing to look bigger.

It was Junmyeon who had to look up to meet the other's gaze. But it was the King who had to look away first, defeated again, personally, before even a word was spoken.

And that was the end.


	23. Epilogue

After the King was defeated, the Ra'zacs, betrayed and their forces significantly depleted, had gone into hiding again. After their defeat in the first war they decided to not risk a repeat of its aftermath – their whole species close to extinction – and instead bide their time.

The Riders worried and did their best to find any nests and eliminate the threat every time the news came of decimated villages. Those became rarer as the fighting wound down, gradually turning into subtler signs – appearances of hooded strangers followed by people disappearing to never return, distant echoes of terrible, paralysing screeches.

There was nothing left to do but patrol and react fast to every plea for help, which was basically the Order's _modus operandi_ anyhow.

Things gradually settled.

Junmyeon filled his lungs with fresh air, tasting salt from the sea and a faint but ever-present tinge of smoke. Something was burning, but then, on an island full of dragons, when was it not? He didn't worry about it too much, until later, when Kihyun appeared on his doorstep, dragging two of his trainees by the ears to the doors and viciously hissing, “Junmyeon, these two have something to say to you.”

Junmyeon lifted a single brow in surprise, motioning for the fidgeting boys to speak.

The taller one studiously avoided his gaze. It was the other one, the blonde, that broke down and recited, “We're incredibly sorry for setting fire to the library!”

Junmyeon held back a half-surprised, half-amused snort, instead adopting a serious expression. “You set fire to the library? What have the books done to you?”

“We just wanted to see if we could breathe fire! Like our dragons except they're too young for that yet so we wanted to try it first and we looked up the spells in the library! Jooheonnie would have been so jealous had it worked...” the boy trailed off wistfully.

Junmyeon blinked. Looked at Kihyun's face, the other Rider's expression something between exasperated and helplessly confused. He imagined that must have been an expression he himself wore often when he'd been training his own bunch.

He couldn't stop his laughter if he tried.

Now, these were the problems he was happy to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise?
> 
> I got two new students, am a double major and my second bachelor's thesis is killing me. That's why the delay and the rush. I'm just... so tired. And I guess this is it for this fic. I feel like I rushed the ending and I'm sorry for that but I just can't anymore. This fic is already much longer than I originally planned anyway. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and thank you so very much for getting here to the end with me. Special thanks to my loyal commenter whom I love and cherish and without whom I'd be nowhere with this fic still. Thank you and see you in the next installments, hopefully, whenever they come.


End file.
